Beauty & the Blood
by Desenchanter
Summary: She mocked his fanged smirk, his very existence, but he was a stubborn monster that she sought to slay. Until the winter she was locked away with him... would she really give into a beast? Every bit of her swore no, but what grew inside her screamed yes
1. Bound

**Note: **This is rated M for a reason. It will be a InuxKag romance tale and it will only the first part will be in first-person the rest will be in third-person. Enjoy.

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _1: **B**_ound_ **|x}**

_I think about him a lot still, even right now, even when I really should be focusing more on what's happening to me and the _awful_ pain. I have to admit, I'm relieved to have gone into labor when my husband, brother, and father were all out on an urgent call in a far off land. All I need is the midwife here to help me in my seemingly endless endeavor. Still, I can't help but wonder in-between contractions… if they are going to end up slaying _him. _Perhaps he was already dead—well, deader than he already was…_

_If not, if he's still out there, if he will always be out there then… does he ever think about me? Like I do him? My heart, the fickle stupid thing it is, still longs for him and him alone as I looked up to the moon knowing that he, too, was looking at the same spot in the sky if still alive. _

_I let out a shrill cry at the next painstaking contraction that caught me; no, it's time I think only about the task at hand and not of him. It's time I… break from what has bound me to him for so long. _

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"What's she doing?" One scowled as he leaned against the cool, rusty, bar of the jail cell with a thud.

"Sleeping, mortals need a lot of that," another grumbled with the same thump.

"Let's kill 'er already," the first kept up as he gripped his hands around the bar, "she smells good."

"We're supposed to wait," the other scolded.

"Let's just get a taste of her, come on, I can _hear_ her heart pounding, her blood flowing through her veins that are hidden behind her juicy meat… she smells so _good_."

"She does," the other drawled as he began to fiddle with the keys on his belt, "really…" he inhaled swiftly, "good…"

"Just a taste couldn't hurt, right? Just one, tasty, tiny… bite," the words were spaced, stressed, and savored as the other fumbled with the keys until he found the right one to jam into the small black hole and scrabble with his reddened eyes to find a way to click open the lock.

Even as the two bloodlust filled cretins pulled open the cellar door and began their slow precession into the their most precious prisoner, that said girl didn't flinch a bit. Her eyes were closed though that did not mean that she wasn't well aware of the fact that they were prowling closer and closer to her warm being. Her skin glistened in the gleam that crept into the damp, dark, stone cell from the filling moon that was just outside the iron crossed window, her hair was kept up in a high yet loose midnight colored ponytail, and her tightly wrapped chest continued to move with each calm breath she took.

"_What_ part of don't touch the girl until I get here didn't you understand?" A man barked with a bang against the bars, startling both of the intruders into a jump as they turned around to see the silver haired man with golden eyes that glared at them with the intensity of the sun they matched in brilliance.

The sun that few of his kind ever got to bask in again…

"We… we weren't," one stuttered, "just… we… erm…"

"Ginta, Hakkaku, get out of there now," he growled as he curled his clawed fingers to beckon them out only to be smacked simultaneously on their noggins, "you idiots."

"Sorry, Seishirou-san," they both muttered before the one with the Mohawk explained, "she just smells so _good_."

"She's a _slayer_, you get too close and even without her weapons she could harm you," Seishirou reminded as his golden gaze migrated over to the still silent girl, "what clan is she from?"

"Higurashi, I believe," Hakkaku replied.

"She's from the Higurashi clan and yet she allowed herself to be caught so easily?" Seishirou muttered to himself as he raised his hand on top of his mouth to look over the woman thoroughly.

"_Easily_?" Ginta grunted, "easily? She killed Seiji!"

"If she is truly from the Higurashi clan it could have been far worse… how many comrades of hers are dead?"

"None," Hakkaku sighed, "she was alone and still staked Seiji…"

"_Alone_?" Seishirou staggered, "a Higurashi traveling _alone_? Idiots," he snarled as he grasped them both by the collar, "I knew when I heard that we caught a slayer that entered our area… this is gotta be some sort of trap…"

"_How_?" Ginta ridiculed, "it's just one mortal…"

"Shut up," he retorted as he stepped into the cellar and started towards the girl. It wasn't until he knelt down in front of her that she bothered to open her bronze eyes to look straight into his, "are you scared?"

"Of you?" She mocked with a smirk, "are you going to _bite_ me?"

"That sounds delicious," he lopsided grin to show a single sharpened fang, that sucked her taunting smile away. "I'll have to pass, much to my dismay, you were too easy of a catch, cutie, what's up?"

"Cutie?" She gripped as she cheek to him, "don't flatter yourself."

"I think I was flattering you," he countered as he grasped her chin to pull her back to him, "what's your name?"

She paused for a bit as her eyes wondered about, "let's go with… Tsuki."

"Tsuki," he chuckled, "sure, let's go with that. I have a feeling… that a Higurashi wouldn't knowingly walk into a highly occupied area without a plan," his eyes searched about for the small flinch that gave him the proper responds, "what's the plan?"

"There's no plan," she assured stiffly with the coldest stare she could muster up, "I simply made a mistake."

"Ow," he awed animatedly, "a Higurashi that makes a mistake? Did you bite off more than you could chew? Did you think you could kill _all_ of us? Do you have a death wish? Or…" he coaxed as he leaned forward, again he won a flinch from her, as his lips hovered just above her beating carotid artery, "did you come to beg to be converted?"

"Never," she hissed as she shoved him away, he was easily able to keep his balance.

"Who thought it wasn't a good idea to bind her hands?" Seishirou snickered as he glanced back to the two that were once again in a trance—yes, he had noticed that, too. Her smell... the delectable aroma that filled the air like a flowing poison. She was… one of the most appetizing human he had ever come across; it did take every bit of his will power to keep himself sane. The two bozos did not have the same power, they were but henchmen and the wrong type of monster entirely, he was an elite.

The heart in his chest that only beat because of the blood he stole began to pick up as he took a deeper breath to memorize her scent… the scent that was so much like hers… but it was missing something. That beautiful tinge of bellflowers was absent…

"It's too late," her almost lyrical voice chimed, snapping him out of the trance he didn't think he had fallen into. He turned his miniature suns to her and cocked an oddly dark brow, "the plan," she raised her brows mockingly with a pout, "remember? It's too late to stop it now."

He furrowed his brows as he glanced from her and to the moon lit sky. The cry that broke through it was just the start as the blood bath began.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

He _should_ have seen it coming, somehow, he just should have known! A Higurashi would not walk into their land for no reason at all… she had a reason, she was a distraction. All of elites in their lair were too preoccupied with what she was doing and that _scent_ that filled the place that she brought with her. She was the perfect decoy; she was alluring in so many ways. She was beautiful and glowed with an aura that reminded all of them of the sun they all longed to be able to feel upon their pale skin. Her scent was… enchanting, there were a few humans that simply possessed that weapon but nearly none were slayers, most were simply ignorant mortals that were equally simple to feast on. The danger of having a slayer with that scent… that was why she wasn't killed when caught, not drained, not even bitten. Those who caught her were not elites and only they were allowed to feast on someone that smelled like that…

So she was brought back into their lair and shown to all as she was taken to her cell. All were awe-struck by every aspect of her… gossip filled quickly and that took up the time that should have been spent making sure that other slayers weren't lurking around.

It was a full blown assault; _two_ slayer clans had combined to attack their lair.

There was just one poorly planned part, what did they think would happen to 'Tsuki' once hell broke out? Once those who held her realized she was just a decoy? She'd be killed, her throat would be ripped out, even though her hands were free she would not be able to escape. If only… if only anyone but him had been sent to evaluate the situation and just that would have occurred. She would have been killed slowly and painfully just like she deserved but when his reddened eyes turned to her and he growled like the monster inside of him beckoned she just stared at him so blankly as if she knew that she could not fight her fate… as if she didn't care, as if as long as her clan had gotten in to kill all the beasts that had barricaded themselves in the castle then she was fine with her young life ending.

If she had looked at him with fear, with _anything_ but the familiar blank expression he would he drained her and enjoyed it endlessly but instead he barked out orders and left, taking Hakkaku and Ginta with him.

She was free to go, he had looked to her before rushing out to see the most perplexed look upon her pretty face.

He _should_ have killed her. There was little he regretted more than that once the tables were turned and now he was the one in the grungy cell… no, he'd enjoy that more. He was stuck in a hut in the woods, his hands bound by enchanted chains that he could not break no matter how much he had tried. _She_ had been there when he watched so many of his companions killed by the fucking humans. _She_ had been the one to shot the arrows that outlined his head and create another diversion, he stopped just long enough to be captured and taken away in a cage like an animal.

He knew what was to come, he was supposed to 'confess' where another lair was… how they could get in, how they could kill his kind. _She_ was the one that came into the room with her high heeled, tight, leather boots with her equally well fit black pants, red corset and white colonial shirt. It made his blood boil yet… he couldn't pry his eyes away from her. It was cruel that a creature of death could look so good.

"Hello," she greeted with a sweet smile, "we meet again."

"Kill me now," he requested bitterly, "I ain't telling you anything."

Her bronze gaze moved from the funny shaped red tipped knife she had been playing with to him, the playful façade she had been putting on faded just like that. She should kill him, she should do her job, what she was trained to do all her life… he was a monster, a bloodsucker, a bastard, a murder, and probably so much more… but he… spared her. Why? Her life should have ended, she knew it when she took the task.

"_No!_" Her father's words boomed out as he stood up from his chair that might as well be a thorn in the midst of the meeting, "_my daughter will not be the decoy!_"

"_Father!_" She had retorted with just as much defiance, "_my name was the one drawn!_" And… as much as she hated it, it was her duty to carry through with the task she was assigned, even though her best friend clung to her arm tighter than she would her own life. She couldn't help but look from her fuming father to her sorrow struck friend and deep into those mournful mahogany eyes of her, she was from the Taijiya clan but still one of the closest people to her.

"_Sister,_" her younger brother muttered with furrowed brows, "_please… let father give someone else the assignment. It's a suicide—"_

"_Souta,_" she had whispered ever so sweetly to give him her warmest smile, "_I respectfully refuse._"

She had done it to prove… what? She did not hide behind her father's power? Whatever the reason, she decided the moment it began that it wasn't that bright… she knew when she was pranced to the jail that she would not live throughout the night and began to deeply regret her decision. She should have hidden behind her father's might, she wanted to live… and he let her, the monster that now scowled before her and given her life, "why?"

"Why on earth would I tell you how to destroy another liar?" He bickered back, "fuck you and fuck your clan."

"No, not that," she whispered with a slight shake of her head, her bouncy black ponytail shook against her slightly rose tinted cheeks as she brushed her bangs upon her forehead about lightly, "why did you spare me? Why not kill me?"

He just grunted and glanced away, "it was a mistake, obviously. I wish I had. I've been thinking that _all_ fucking night."

"You only have a little while before the sun rises and you are thrown out to burn," she pressed her lips slightly before she looked up to him, "in my experience you creatures are just killing machines—"

"It takes one to know one," he snickered.

"So why spare me?" She repeated as she stepped forward to kneel down in front of him, "tell me."

He just smirked as he shook his head, why would he grant her curiosity its release now?

"The sun's rising," a burnet boy declared as he walked in, Seishirou knew what his leather tight, blue armor outfit meant. He was from the Taijiya clan; he had noticed that the two had teamed up to destroy his home. Fucking maggots, all of them, if only he could get free, if only he could kill them…

"Oh," 'Tsuki' sighed as she looked to the boys and stood up, "take him…"

"Good job today, sis," Souta smiled as he helped his friend grab the mad monster and pull him out of the hut, the chains that restrained him kept him from bashing around too much.

"Thanks," she replied quietly as she followed them out to set him in the middle. She watched as her father and the leader of the Taijiya clan came together to place the few vampires they had spared in the assault on the stakes.

"Kagome," her father whispered to her as he walked over to his daughter, "why is yours the only one that is the least battered?"

"He wouldn't talk if I cut him into a thousand pieces or not," she replied in a hush, all the wounds Seishirou held were from the earlier assault and not her... none were by her. Her eyes locked with the twin suns that were burning a hole into her face. What was this tinge that tugged at her as she felt the warmth of the true sun touch her cheek as it rose? The cries of the monsters as they went out in flames echoed about…

She couldn't watch, she didn't know why, she had seen thousands of their kind crumble to nothing but ashes but this time… this time she couldn't watch. This time… she even felt the sting of something in her eyes. Why?

What was wrong with her?

"What?" She heard her father breathlessly declare before human shrieks took the place of the monsters'. She only turned to see what was going on in enough time to see the smack that would knock her out coming… she fell to the ground with shut eyes as those around her were torn to shreds by the wolves.

* * *

**A/N:** I have plenty of stories that are on 'hold' now so I really shouldn't start another one but... I just love the vampire myth so much and can't understand why I haven't wrote a story over them yet. So this is mytake on vampires, that's the fun of them, right? You can just do whatever you want with them because they're fiction.

I hope you enjoy and please review.


	2. Alternative

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _2: **A**_lternative _**|x}**

_I remember the first time she called me that _ridiculous _nickname. I hate it. I detest how she's the only one that calls me it, but then again, I'd loath it more if others found out about it… I still don't get it, she's never really explained it to me. She just started calling me it, over and over and over again… it makes the blood I steal night after night boil at the very thought of that annoying alias._

_She wanted to gain some sort of control of the situation, that's the reason for it, right? That was why she started to call me that… heresy. She couldn't get out of the trouble she had been casted into but she wouldn't show fear, she had to try and gain whatever small fragment of power that fate would allow her. By calling me that alternative nonsense she could manipulate my emotions, just anger and sizzling hatred yet that was more than she had before she came up with the crude plan… but with that she was able to wiggle her way in to my falsely beating chamber. I don't think she really meant to…_

_Damn. I wish… I hadn't met her. I wonder… if, as I stare up at the moon—_Tsuki, _remember, that's what you told me your name was at first?—do you think of me, like I do you? I want to stop thinking about you… I want to let go._

_Let me let go, Tsuki._

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Un…" a murmured moan left her dry dainty lips, there was a terrible throb that thrashed around in her head but at least that reminded her she was alive, that her heart was still beating, that she was still human… it took quite a bit of effort to roll over from her back to rest on her shoulder, letting her cheek touch the cool, uneven, gravel… concrete… rock? What was it? "Hn…" she muttered once more before she forced her lids open and slowly began to focus on what was around her. First, she had to blink her eyes until the blur faded only to see nothing but the floor that her face was painfully pressed against but with more time for her eyes adjusted to the darkness to see the room she was in.

This time her arms were tightly wrapped behind her, hog tied to her ankles. Where… was she? What had happened to her clan? To her friend's clan? To her family? To her brother, father, grandpa? Those damn werewolves… they should have _known_ that attacking a lair would lead a pack of wolves to them! They had been far too… too cocky after they burned down the castle and dragged away the few they spared to their temporary hold in the forest. They had covered their tracks but they hadn't thought to do the same with their scent, the few werewolves that were at the castle they had invaded were killed…

And that's exactly why they should have bothered to do just that! Of course the pack that those members had belonged to would come after them for revenge, how could they be so blind? So stupid!? It was their own fault and that's what irked her the most, they had just been too… too prepared that once their plan worked far better than they had thought—they only lost _three_ of their own—they couldn't think past what had already been plotted… those werewolves that were within the castle were unexpected.

She wiggled and jerked her way up so she could kneel awkwardly when she heard a door open and footsteps upon the wooden stairs that she couldn't see because of the brick wall that was built around it. Her bronze beauties narrowed upon the figure that slowly came out from behind it.

"You," she awed breathlessly.

"Me," he relished as he slowly made his way across the room to kneel down just out of reach for her, not that it mattered but it was better to be safe than sorry. "How are you feeling?" He inquired with a smirk as he raised his hand out to hover above her discolored cheek.

"Where am I? Where's my clan?" She spat out, trying her best not to stutter but… but how was this possible? Before he really even had a chance to process her questions she splurged, "I saw you get tied to a stake. The sun… should have… how are you alive?"

The way her breath bucked with each of her mesmerized words only widened his grin, his fangs brushed on top of his bottom lip as his star gaze moved about her face, "you don't seem too happy to see that I didn't _burn_ at the stake."

She meant to breathe but the air just clotted in her throat instead, never… never in all her years had she ever come across a vampire that could survive sunlight… "what magic is this?" She choked. Had they found a way? What hell would break lose if vampires were no longer hindered by the day? How many countless lives would be lost if they could feast whenever they pleased?

He just lifted his brows to her mockingly as he finally touched the bruised cheek and tilted his head to watch as she didn't even flinch as he dragged his finger down across the sensitive spot, "wouldn't you like to know."

"What happened to my clan?" she hissed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he ridiculed once more as his eyes snapped to hers, they were ablaze like he had never seen before in a human… well, not in a few decades at least.

"If you hurt my family," she threatened as she jerked forward, she had spunk, he had to give him that.

"Like you did mine?" He replied ever so steadily, his splendid smirk never faulted.

"You are all murderous monsters," she jeered.

"I'm not going to get into that argument with you, it tends to fall on deaf ears," he shrugged before he stood up.

"You work with the werewolves? What happened to the war you two were at?" She inquired steadily as her eyes followed every one of his steps about the room. It was so bland, the walls were a mix of the same plain stone that the floor was made of and wood, where were they? Would her family find her? Would… no, are they alright?

"You know what they say," Seishirou mused as his bright gaze moved up the wall to the wooden ceiling and back down to her, the slim amount of moonlight that flowed in from the single slab cutout in the wall found its way to his fang to gleam off of it, reminding her of the way the night would surely end… spear her once, shame on her, spear her twice and shame on him and she could easily tell he wasn't about to allow that.

After all… she had thrown him in to the sun.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he took a few lazy steps towards her before he squatted down to be at eye-level with her, "you fucking hunters are becoming a bigger problem. We decided to put our differences aside and look how well that has worked for us. You marred my home, you killed my friends, my _family_, and now the werewolves have gotten revenge on your clan."

Her heart stopped and he savored the silence before she jerked forward enough to smack her forehead ever so swiftly against his. It bounced him back a bit as he raised his hand to his wounded area before he was fine again, he hadn't even lost his stance or balance but the smirk was gone for a bit before a smile took its place, "that hurt you far more than it did me. You should be thanking me, I saved you. The wolves could smell how divine your flesh would taste but I told them you were mine to deal with. You see, werewolves are good _henchman_ but stupid which makes them easy to manipulate."

"Thanking you?" She growled between clenched teeth, "thank you!? Where is my family!? What did you do to them!?"

"See," he grinned as he lifted his hand to float above the trail of blood that began to drip from her forehead, "you hurt yourself far more than you did me," after all he was a 'monster' so only for a split-second did he even feel a sting.

That's when… the drip of blood upon the floor made such a loud echo, he took a deep breath in through his nostril and closed his eyes all at once. It was… he didn't even know what he was doing until it was done; he grasped her shoulder and let his tongue clean the single, slight, mark upon her head. She jerked about and cursed but he didn't hear or notice any of it, the world stilled for that moment.

Then it started up faster than ever before as he spun away from her, on to his feet, and sped across the room to get as far away from the temptation as possible. He pressed his hands against the cool wall and let his head rest against the mild wood. He stopped breathing… he stopped everything as he meditated—well, something close to it at least. He didn't even hear her scuffing around or whatever words she may or may not have said until he was sure his eyes had returned to the proper color and he could keep his cool.

"Where's my family?" She kept up as soon as he returned to stand above her, her eyes shooting flames at him. All she had to do was make it until dawn… then she was sure she'd be able to have the upper hand—_somehow_—and be able to break out.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only killed a few from the Taijiya clan," and just as he thought she thrashed about but all she did was deepen her rope burns. "We got off on the wrong start," he began, "my name is Toashi Seishirou."

"Go to hell," she snarled, "you bloodsucking bastard!"

"You are Higurashi Kagome," she froze but that hot hatred didn't leave her features, "I knew the man that was talking to you yesterday was the leader of the Higurashi clan… I heard that boy that called you 'sis' call him father so I put two and two together, are you surprised a 'bloodsucking bastard' can figure that much out? I was surprised to hear you are an actual _Higurashi_, a member of the founding family." He taunted as she narrowed her eyes upon him as he squatted before her again, "I also heard your daddy call you Kagome."

"You should have _burned_ like that dead corpse you are."

He couldn't help but smile at her furious jest, "so, Kagome…"

"What do you want from me?" She inquired with furrowed brows, "what? To kill me slowly to get back at my clan for taking out your little _nest_."

"I hate that term," he sighed, "are we birds?"

"Rats nest," she retorted.

"Ow, witty, are we?" He grinned again, that sight always made her soul lit up, every bit of her wanted to somehow break out and rip his lips right off of his face. "I don't know what I want to do with you yet…" savor her, keep her and that bliss filled scent and her… he closed his eyes, no, no, his thoughts can't go there or else he'd hear the beating of her heart as it pounded her blood… blood, he licked his lips at the thought. There went his attempt at not remembering…

"You _repulsive _monster!" She shrieked, "you and the rest of that _nest_ deserved to burn! You kill human after human, do you not think that we will retaliate?! You are a disgusting heresy against the nature of things! You—!"

"Monster?" He finished her sentence as he cupped her face harshly in his hands, "I think I've been treating you fairly well all things considered," he growled, "I could be ripping out an organ, from least vital to _most_ slowly, painfully, and licking up all the blood that is shed in the process. I could be killing you slowly right now. I could be doing so much more to you…"

And that was it, she committed the worst act as she spat in his face before she started on a rant, "you are a _monster_. You are the walking _dead_ you should go back to _hell_." She pronounced each and every one of her words with earnest force as he retracted a hand and whipped his face clean before he tore at the rope, breaking the bound that linked her wrists to her ankles but that did not free them, it only allowed him to slam her upon the ground and get on top of her so her feet could be sprawled to one side and her hands tightly tucked behind her back.

"If I'm such a monster why don't I rip away these seductive seams of yours?" He inquired as he kept her pinned down with one hand and the other caressed its way down her thigh, "hm? If I am such a monster why don't I rip away all your clothes and fuck you as I take all your blood? Isn't that what _we_ so called _monsters_ do?"

She simply stared up at him unwavering for a bit before she declared with complete candor, "I'd want to die if I ever let something like you defile me."

A smirk lifted his lips, "I can grant you that wish, bitch."

"Inuyasha," she mocked, "what is it that can make someone want to give up their humanity and become one of _you_?"

"It's Seishirou, idiot," he snarled back.

"Inuyasha," she nodded.

"No," he dragged out, "Seishirou, Toashi if you must… ah, how about this Toashi-_sama_, yes I like the way that sounds."

"Right," she nodded once more with a smile, "_I_-_nu_-_ya_-_sha_."

He grinded his teeth together as she sung out that… that profanity! _Inu_… dog? _Yasha_... demon? Dog demon? _What_? The insult… the flaming slap in the face! To call him a _demon_, he inhaled sharply, he was better than a demon he was a _vampire_. A demon… a demon, he closed his eyes to keep his anger at bay.

"Don't call me that," he ordered.

"Why?" She pouted, "_Inu_-Yash?"

His lips moved a few times before he was able to form the question, "why? Why that name? Are you dense? Did you not hear that it is _Sei-shi-rou_?"

"Yes, I understand, Inuyasha."

"Call me that one more time," he threatened as he slammed his hand against the floor, his face was almost touching hers but she didn't back down, it was her turn to wear the smile.

"What'll you do, _Inuyasha_?" She questioned, twirling her tongue so flawlessly that it made his borrowed blood curdle. He snapped his hand from the floor to grasp her array of ebony loose curls and yanked on her head to expose her neck.

"I dare you to call me that one more time," he huskily whispered, allowing his hot breath that came out with each word to brush against her neck. For a moment he was sure he had won but then she shattered that illusion.

"Inuyasha."

Fine, if she wanted to play it that way then _fine_ she was done. He had planned to fuck with her some more, to torment her, but if she wanted to be a little bitch he'd sink his teeth deep in her neck and rip her skin painfully before he began to suck at the sweet nectar that was hidden beneath it.

She opened her mouth to let out a silent scream as she shut her eyes, never… in all her years had she been bitten by a vampire. Many of her friends had, her father and even her brother had been grazed by the fangs of the bloodsuckers and had the scars to prove it… her vision slowly faded as she felt him pull more and more of her blood out.

Was this how she was to die? At the hands of such a monster…?

Like her mother?

"No…" she barely managed before she blacked out. She didn't want to be like her mother.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

A flood of air gushed into her lungs as she shot up in the bed. Bed? She glanced about the room that she was stuck in… but was she stuck? _Where_ was she?

"Ah," she winced when she tried to move again, her hand shot up to her neck and it all came back. That bastard bit her! She'd show him… and she could? Her hands were free, her ankles, too. There was a starch red circle around her wrist and ankles… _wait_. Wait. Wait.

She grinded her teeth as she grasped at the white Victorian nightgown she now wore which was _certainly_ not what she had on earlier. That pervert, he didn't… did he? Or had she been saved somehow? Wouldn't that be the only way to explain how she could roll out of the luscious and ever so comfortable bed and walk out of the gorgeous slightly girlish room and head down the hallway? All the while her feet glided upon the finely polished wooden floor soundlessly and hands dragged upon the railing that she constantly glanced over to see if anyone was downstairs. Slowly she went down the stairs and cautiously crept about until she was in the living room.

No. She had not been saved; if she had been then that _monster_ wouldn't be lying at ease on the couch. How… how could he be sleeping while the sun's warm rays waltzed about upon his pale skin? How was he not ashes in the wind? That was what fascinated her the most, that was what enchanted her to walk over and kneel down beside him. She couldn't help but touch his skin; it was just like the rest of them, cold yet with a hint of warmth… so what was so different about him?

She should have known better, she shouldn't have allowed herself to be so close to him. He snatched her hand and yanked her on to the couch upon him, his hands firmly placed on her hips so she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried, "you are a touchy one, eh?"

"Let me go! Monster!" She demanded as she slammed her fists upon his chest over and over again.

"You are delicious," he stated swiftly, only fueling her fire, "I couldn't bring myself to kill you. Why drink you only once when I can have you always?"

"I'll never let you!" She shouted but before she knew it they had flipped positions and he was on top of her, "get away!"

"No," he whispered back as he brushed his lips upon her still bruised cheek then down to her neck that had begun to heal slowly.

"You disgust me," she scowled as she pushed on his shoulders but it didn't budge him.

"Fine by me."

"You are a pervert," now that stopped him enough to get him to look up at her dully.

"Now where did that come from?" All he got in reply was a very narrow pair of bronze beauties before they slowly moved from him to the nightgown, "_oh_, yes, that," a wicked grin cascaded across his lips, "would you rather have stayed in the messy, dirty, blood covered corset and ripped pants?"

"What?" She gasped as she began to bash at him once more, ripped pants? Why… why? What did he do to her? What…? Her breath became erratic as all the scenarios played through her head as she shut her eyes ever so tightly, _no_!

"Sh," he hushed as he grasped her hands and pressed them down to her gut, "I'd want to die if I ever let something like _you _defile_ me_."

That got her eyes to snap open; she remembered her words and only felt her stomach turn to see the smirk he had as he repeated them to her.

"You aren't… my type," he assured, "I don't bother with human wenches. You are good for blood; _my_ kind is good for a fuck."

"How is that the sun does not kill you?" She inquired once more as she tried to free her hands, "how?"

"That's for me to know and you _never_ to find out," he retorted smugly. Even now as she lingered below a 'monster' she seemed to be a slayer first, why else would she constantly ask the same question?

"Where are we?"

"Junsei mountains," he replied as he slipped off of her, she wasted no time in popping up and ran towards the front door. It wasn't… locked? She didn't stop to ponder as she flung it open and ran out of the lone cottage. As soon as her feet left the porch they were met with the pure, white, frigid snow, she paused. Junsei… that was so far from where they had been. Junsei… that was out of the zone her clan usually clashed in. Junsei… it was the start of winter; the snow would only keep coming…

She was trapped up in the mountains with a _monster_… now her only choice was whether she should stay or if she should go. She watched as a puff of mist left her mouth before she turned around to see her capture leaning against the doorway she had left open, his arms folded and head resting upon the wood. He didn't look like he'd stop her…

"Why?" She whispered, knowing full well that even those she was so far from him that his superior hearing could catch it.

"Why what?" he retorted.

"Why didn't you kill me that night?" She turned to look right at him, her bronze melted in his suns.

For a moment nothing more than the sound of the wind as it danced about and drifted loose flakes about mixed with the sound of heavy snow falling off the pine trees about them could be heard as their stares sizzled together.

"Why let me go like this?" She questioned after it appeared he would not answer her.

"You won't get far," he assured as he stood up straight, "barefoot and in that outfit? I'll give you… until halfway down the mountain until the cold gets you and that's only because of your spunk and the fact that you are a slayer, otherwise... you'd be dead in an hour."

He had her there, "so I'm… your prisoner?" The very idea repulsed her, tarnished her pride, she _refused_.

"I'll give you your clothes back, including your shoes, and I'll _even_ throw in a blanket or two for your trek," he countered as he walked back into the cottage.

It was a trap… if she returned in there she'd never come out… right? Why would he let her go?

What was the meaning of all of this?

Still, she took one more thick breath of the crisp air before she headed back into the warmth of the cottage and closed the door. If only she had known that would seal her fate… that it would become her wooden cage for all of winter.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews for the first chapter! It was really amazing. Next, I really can't understand why Inuyasha would be named that if he wasn't a dog-demon in a story, it has always plagued me and--clearly--he's not one of those in this AU-tale so why on earth would his parents decided to name him that? So I gave him another name and let it be a nickname, and that's how I took care of that. I decided it was alright to do after I read this wonderful facfic _Kimi Wo Mamoritai _by **eine**.**hexe **(go read it, hint-hint), so thank you for that one :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and continue to review.


	3. Marks

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _3: **M**_arks_ **|x}**

_I… I really hate that he's on my mind almost twenty-four seven. He shouldn't be, he's not my husband, he's… he's a monster, a bloodsucking creature of the night, he's death walking, so why can't I stop thinking about him? Why can't I get him out of my mind? My husband is a nice, sweet, _gentle_, considerate man who should own my heart. Did I mention he is human, too? A _human_, just like me. A man I can have a fine family with…_

_Every night of my hellish pregnancy I sit outside my home and look up at the sky to see the stars and moon because that's all the connects me to him. Sometimes I wish the moon would fall from the sky, than there'd be nothing left between us… expect the marks he left me with. It's a trait of being a slayer to have scars, puncture wounds, no one really thinks twice about it—not about the one on my neck, at least. I'm lucky that when my husband and I are in the throes of passion he isn't very observant, that no matter what he's always far too focused on his own pleasure, or else… he might notice those marks that I couldn't explain. Those two puncture wounds on my innermost thigh, _those_ would only mean… _

_Everyone thought I was a prisoner for a winter but I wasn't… I could have left whenever I wanted; he would have let me—right? You would have let me leave if I asked, or was that just a trick?_

_I suppose I should be more worried about my midwife seeing them… then everyone will know I was a vampire's lover all winter long… then what will happen to me? _

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

The crackling of the burning wood and the way the flames danced around as if the wind was its partner were all just background noise to her as she sat upon the polished wooden floor, a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of steaming tea in her hands. How long had it been since she blinked? What was she doing there still? He had thrown her clothes upon the ground in front of her along with a jacket, her shoes, and the blankets he had promised but instead of putting them on and heading out while the day was still young she… stayed? Why?

There was something about him… the fact that he wouldn't kill her, he spared her _again_. Last night should have been her final night but instead of drinking her dry he took her out of the basement and let her sleep upon a comfy bed. Was he… different than the rest of them?

No. She scolded herself mentally to think that she was falling for his tricks. That was all it was, _tricks_, he was using his charms on her to keep her there, like he said, why drink her once when he could have her always? That was it, what if she really tried to leave, would he stop her and just lock her up again? She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and raised the cup to her lips to take a sip, why did a vampire have human food in his cabinets? Maybe it wasn't his place; maybe he was borrowing it for the winter. After all _who_ would want to live up in Junsei Mountains during the harsh winters? It was probably a beautiful place to stay during the spring and summer; he was probably just squatting there until winter was over but… why?

"Isn't snow something your kind would hate?"

"Why would you say that?" He inquired as he sat down on the couch, he shouldn't be so surprised that she noticed he was there.

"It reflects the sunlight a _lot_," that was one of the many reasons why she loved winter the most. Snow made everything brighter but at the same time the days where shorter and that meant more hunting which she particularly enjoyed, too.

"Obviously, that doesn't affect me," he taunted with a wink when she turned to look at him; she just glared back at him. "I actually prefer winter, the cold doesn't bother me—"

"I'm only going to stay here until I can properly plan a way down the mountain, once the snow storm passes," she stated swiftly as she turned away.

That's what she said at least yet… that's not how it worked, not at all. Weeks went by, he'd go out and get her food and apparently feast himself because he never once bit her. Why didn't she leave? She wanted to, she wanted to know how her family was, she asked him about that each and every day but he just pranced around the question. Was that the point? To torture her emotionally? It was working… but she would have thought that he would have wanted to taste her blood all the while; she often caught him staring at her absently, breathing deeply. They didn't really need to breath, they only did it when they wanted to smell their surroundings or speak… he wanted to repetitively inhale her aroma and she knew it, too.

She would strut around to entice him all the time, it was probably dangerous once or twice he'd grasp her tightly and press her against the wall, the floor, the couch, the bed, wherever they were and his eyes would flicker from reflecting the sunlit sky to the fire that kept her warm. He wanted to bite her, to suck out her blood, she knew it, they'd just lock eyes at moments like that. She was always so… excited in those fleeting sessions, she was an adrenaline junky after all and to be pent up in a cabin for so long without a single hunt or slay in weeks meant moments like _that_ were the closest she could get to hazard.

There was always a slight fester of disappointment when he didn't end up going through with it, when he pushed himself away from her and disappeared for the rest of the night. Why wouldn't he bite her? Why… did she sort of want him to?

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Do you even know who's clothes it is that I'm wearing?" She bickered as she sat on the edge of the couch, turned completely to stare at him dully.

"What does that mean?" He muttered back, loosely letting his attention leave the book he had in hand to her.

"This isn't your place," she stated ever so sure of herself, "so do you know who owns it? Someone rich, I suppose, since they can afford to keep multiple homes. It would be nice to have a little cottage up in the mountains for the spring or winter; it's probably a beautiful sight in the fall."

"Ah," he nodded as his golden gaze left her for the page he turned, "because I'm a _monster_ I can't have a cottage in a beautiful location?"

She muttered something to herself with a roll of her eyes before she slid off the arm of the couch to sit with her legs crossed a cushion away from him, "you are such a little baby."

"Pardon?" He retorted as he slammed the book closed with one hand and glared over to her.

"You get all," she paused to find the word, "_touchy_ about that, stop being so sensitive." He just stared at her endlessly before she puffed and kept up, "fine, fine, _if_ this is your cottage _why_ would you have all these things?" She tugged on her red shirt and glanced down to her pants, "and human food in the cabinets?"

"Perhaps I like to steal human women and keep them here so I can feast on them," he mused as he returned to his book.

That was a possibility but… "I should stake you."

"I hate that term," he sighed, "to think that just but stabbing us in the heart with a wooden stick would kill us is insulting."

"It works," she retorted bitterly as she folded her arms.

"It works on the young ones, only," he assured, "to anyone over the age of a twenty it's like a splinter."

"The other stakes work just _fine_," she countered.

That stopped him for a bit, "the enchanted silver stakes… fucking warlocks. You _know_ it's not the silver right? That stupid myth…"

"Mm-hm," she mildly smirked before she kept up on her teasing, "you are such a sensitive man."

That's when the greatest of grins crossed his face, he sat his book down upon the ground and scooted over to her, she leaned away slightly.

"What is it…?" She inquired with a cocked brow and suspicious glare.

"You like me a little, don't you?"

"No," she squealed with repulsion as she tried to move away but he grasped her wrist and pulled her onto him, "let me go! Why would you even _think_ that?"

"Why?" He coaxed as he pulled her totally into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist to yank her body against his, "you're letting me doing this for one."

"Sh-shut up," she stuttered, why was his charming, whisper enough to make her heart skip a beat? No, no, she was over thinking it, she needed to take a breath and stop… stop she needed to pull away but… his arms were so strong, how could she?

"For another, you haven't left and I've given you every chance to," he pulled her just a little closer, their lips were barely parted, "then the fact that you just called me a 'man' instead of a monster for the first time."

"That," she swallowed as he pressed his lips to her just briefly, just enough to show her that they weren't cold like she thought, before he let her try and finish her sentence. "That… that… that…"

"That?" He dragged out as _she_ leaned closer to _him_. "Huh? Do you want to finish that or would you rather…?" he taunted with his hot breath against her lips.

Why could he so easily make her head spin? It was… what was she going to say? She pressed her lips to his as his hands moved from her hips to her bottom. "That!" She pulled away, "means nothing! Just because… because I called you a man doesn't make you're… not a monster."

"Is that so?"He mocked as he pulled her against him, she looked down at him—why was she letting him touch her on her _bum_? She would never let anyone do that, she'd hit them, kill 'em even but… she let him pin her against him by pulling on her butt tighter?

"You… you are," jeez, it shouldn't be so hard to form a sentence, "you are… using that thing… that thing that you people can do…"

"Ow," he grinned, "now we are even 'people'?"

"S-stop," she swallowed, "you… are charming me."

"Good," he stated swiftly as his golden gaze wondered over every bit of her.

"No… no, stop, stop using that stupid… stupid power."

"Power?" He let the word roll off of his tongue before he let one of his hands wonder up her, from her bottom, to her hips, to her flat stomach and up her valley until it reached her top buttons and began to undo the first two. "What power?" he questioned, letting his breath brush against her collarbone.

"That…" she closed her eyes, "thing…"

"That's not a power, we can't just look at your mortals the right way and like magic they start fawning all over us. That's a myth, you hunters spread so many rumors about us, it is like wildfire," he pressed his lips to her collarbone and she leaned into his touch more. "You are reacting like this because you want to."

"No," she gasped as she pushed away but only an inch, "no. You are… I'm a…"

"You're curious," he whispered as his eyes met her high hazels, "you seem like a very… noble woman, am I right? I bet you don't know what it feels like to be with a man."

"You aren't a man," she protested weakly.

"That's not what you said just a minute ago," he retorted smugly.

"That's… that's not true," but then why did she lean down to kiss him again? Why did she let his tongue pry open her lips and tangle with her own? He pulled her hips down so she could feel his heated area, somehow… somehow it felt great to let his hands pull her shirt out from neatly being tucked into her pants and rip off the final buttons so he could discard it, to let him move his lips and talented tongue to her neck and make a trail there, that was when he gave up his self restraint and began to suck on her throbbing vein before… sinking his fangs into it, "hn…" was all she said as she leaned away to give him more access. Her hips began to thrash about on his hardened region.

She ended up with her back on the couch and him hovering over, he pulled away just in enough time to keep himself from taking too much blood. He didn't want her to pass out again, well, not from that at least.

"You don't know how it feels to be with a man, right?" He kept up, her flustered breath and reddened cheeks said just that to him. Was it just her delicious blood and luscious scent that made her look so good? Or was it the fact that she was truly innocent, that she looked away from him with thrill filled shame as she tried to keep her hips from wanting to buckle up to his budge?

"I… we… stop…" she whispered.

"I will," he assured as he licked the puncture wounds on her neck, "if you want me to. Otherwise… I'll be gentle with you."

"You…" she swallowed as she raised a hand to her hot forehead, "this is… payback."

"What?" he muttered against her skin.

"This is… how you are going to punish me, right? You are going to deflower me and throw me… out in the cold?" Why was she even saying all of this? Why was she confessing her worry to him? She should just push him away and leave in the morning… she shouldn't be talking to him. She shouldn't feel a sting in her chest to know her assumptions were right.

"I couldn't throw you away," he assured, soothingly, as he lifted a tender fingers to tilt her chin so she'd look at him, "if for no other reason than your blood is the finest I've ever tasted. That's quite the compliment, I assure you… and," he couldn't help it, "I haven't heard anyone call it deflower in ages."

She just glanced away again, "I refuse to give myself to a monster…"

"You're not," he pressed his lips to hers briefly, "I'm a man. A man that can give you mind-boggling pleasure," he whispered against her lips. "So… what will it be, Higurashi-san? Yes or no?"

"Yes," she didn't even think about it, she just… felt it. And then his lips were colliding against hers, her pants were tugged away and bra snapped off and panties discarded all while she was tearing at his clothes and casting them to the side. "Wait," she gasped when she felt him position himself at a place that no other man she had ever thought to allow to see… "wait…" she pressed her lips together as she looked up at him.

"Stop?" He guessed, "I'll stop."

"N-no… it's," she took a deep breath before her eyes met with his double suns, "it's not… possible to…?"

"Ah," he grinned, "you needn't worry about that."

She nodded before she tightened her arms around his neck, she knew it. She just had to verify it. Vampires were the living dead, hellish creatures that Kami-sama wouldn't grant the gift of children to. Ever. They were barren, all of them. She gasped as she dug her nails deep into his back as he made his first thrust in.

The pain struck her first as she bit her bottom lip and but that didn't stop him as he kept moving in and out of her—how could such pleasure be possible? How could it cast a shadow over the pain and make her body arch up to him? How could she feel so grand when a bloodsucking heresy was sucking upon her harden nubs and moving into her twisting, throbbing, needing, region?

"Hn-ah," she tried to keep a moan at bay but he just quickened and somehow her hips told her to thrash along with his thrusts.

"You," he groaned as he raised his mouth to nibble upon her earlobe, "make the cutest… sounds."

She couldn't hold back her moans after that, it was as if their bodies were fused, as if it wasn't a sin to mingle with a monster like she did, as if it was meant to be as the thrill and throbs built up.

The only part that was unnatural was his… lack of heavy, panting, breaths.

"No man," he moaned when he brought his lips back up from her neck, for his quick nip and another small suck of blood, "can make you feel like I'm going to."

She couldn't argue with that, not at all, not as he took her higher and higher, as pelts of sweat dripped down her heated body. That's when she let out a cry almost animalistic as she arched her back and saw stars flutter in front of her eyes. He moaned as she clutched done around him, that's when he got his release.

It took a great deal of effort not to fly as high as she was and to let his lips trail down her and to her deep inner thighs to snap down and mark her with his fangs, just like he had on her neck. Though, when he did it up there he didn't get the pleasure filled scream he did then.

It was true; no mortal man could give her that level of pleasure. Never.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"What is it?" He murmured while tracing his finger down the back of her bare spine, his head propped up with a hand and an elbow as he looked at the sitting, sexy, statue beside him. It's normal, he expected it after every one of their 'encounters' as she called it. All winter, that's how they spent their nights and even some days. She was a little minx when she gave up her innocence and he found it grand.

Yet, after each time she'd go comatose for a while and stare into nothing even after the aftershock waves wore off, she'd pry her way out of his grasp. This time instead of lying away from him she sat up in her bed—their playground for the night—and gathered the sheets in her lap as her eyes lingered nowhere at all.

"Nothing," she always replied after she returned from wherever it was that he went. After another few seconds she looked down to him and his searching suns, "don't your friends wonder where you are or did they think that you died in the assault…?"

"They know I'm alive, I'm sure they think that I need space. Do you know that you didn't kill as many of us in that attack as you thought? Plenty of us got away."

She just shrugged before she went off to her own little la-la world for quite some time again before whispering, "does it bother you…?"

"What?" he inquired as he stole one of her hands to lift it to his lips.

"Well," she dragged out before she turned her body towards him and titled her head so her onyx loose curls could cascade over her shoulder, "being what you are."

He rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath as he let go of her hand and lied down, "no. Does it bother you? Being what _you_ are?"

"No," she stated simply, honestly, with a shrug of her shoulders, "but… I'm normal."

"Whatever," he gripped, "stop talking while you are ahead."

"But you can never…" she paused briefly until his sizzling gaze glanced up to her, "have a family or anything like that. Your body had just… stopped since you were altered. It's unnatural."

"That children thing?" He cocked a brow, "that's what this is about?"

"No," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"Mm-hm," he grinned, "men don't care like women do, if you want to know the truth. Women… some of them at first don't care, very few never do, but many go through morning phases when the reality of it strikes them. Then they get over it, those that don't usually get themselves killed on purpose, others just convert humans to fill their needs. In a way we can have children, that's what many consider their creations. Have you ever noticed that female vampires convert more than men do?"

She paused for a bit before that struck her, "ah! That's so true. I never… wow."

He nodded, "yes, women convert humans to replace the child they can never have."

"And… what about you?" She inquired as she glanced back, "is that how you feel?"

"Like I said, men don't care as much, besides… we tend to convert for other reasons," he hinted with a sultry grin as he let his fingertips roamed up her arm.

"Never in a million, trillion, years," she countered in almost a hiss as she ripped her arm out of his reach, "I never wanted to become like you

"Right," he grumbled, "because being a human is so grand. The whole dying in a hundred years, aging, and overall weakness is so fucking fabulous."

"What?" She laughed, "and being a monster is so grand?"

"Monster?" he muttered, she never stopped… sometimes she'd let it slip in a normal sentence and he'd let it go but not this time, not when so much spite was behind it. He sat up swiftly and grabbed her chin, "you still think that?"

"You are a bloodsucking creature! You kill to live, is that not the definition of a monster?" She countered as her eyes locked with his. It was all so… so confusing. She was a _slayer_ yet a vampire's lover? She was raised to _hate_ them to _loath_ the fact that they lived on the same world. Prejudice against them had been pounded into her head all her life yet… yet here she was, in the bed with one of them. How did that make sense?

One that might have killed her family, too. One that might just be using her as a toy, as nothing more than a snack. She still didn't know what happened to her clan… she had asked over and over again until that first night of intimacy, what did it say about her that she gave up inquiring? What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she kill the man that was jerking her face towards his instead of…? Whatever these feelings where she had for him?

"I know what you do," she scowled, "when you leave some nights to go get 'food' and other supplies. Do you think I'm stupid? That I don't know that my blood isn't enough? You think I don't know you go down to the village at the bottom of the hill and do god knows what to god knows who? How many have you killed while you've been screwing me?"

"You think that lowly of me still?" He snarled before he let go of her and slid out of bed, "get! Leave!"

"This is my room," she reminded as she pulled up all the sheets to cover her chest.

"You are it!" He shouted as he gathered some of her clothes to throw on the bed in his rage, "your blood is _more_ than enough. It's strong, just a few drops is enough to get me through everything. You think I'm a murder? You think that I _what_!? That I go down to the village and instead of getting _you_ food I fuck other women? I drink people dry?! Do you know how stupid you sound? _Why_? Why on _earth_ would we do that? Huh? Why would we kill every human we drink? Or _most_ of them? That'd destroy our food supply!" He questioned with bitterly furrowed brows and an acidic tone, "huh? That's just more myths you fucking hunters make up about us! Sure we kill some humans but _mostly_ you bastards that try to kill us! If you think so lowly of me, _Ka-go-me_," he sighed, "then leave. I want you gone. I don't care you if taste grand, smell great, and are an amazing _fuck_ but I want you gone."

Was… was it possible to hurt the feelings of a creature that heart only throbbed by the blood he stole? She didn't think so... right?

"Now," he hissed as he snatched up his own pants and pulled them on before leaving the room, "it'll be daylight soon, winter is almost done with, you are a slayer, you'll make it down the mountain with no problem!"

She scurried to throw on one of the many nightgowns that hung in her closet before she ran down the hall to his room, "you are joking, aren't you!?"

"Why?" He retorted as he spun around to look at her, "why would I be joking? _Leave_."

"I…" he was right, he was very right, she'd easily be able to get down the mountain now that it hadn't snowed in an entire week… but… but… "I… don't… want to."

He stopped after he put on his shirt and turned to look at her with the cruelest of looks, "_why_? Why would you want to stay with a monster?"

"I…" she bit her bottom lip and stomped upon the ground harshly, "I… I want to stay."

"Your family is fine," he snapped, "I've checked. They are going frantic trying to find you, your daddy, your brother, you entire goddamn clan."

She inhaled sharply at that information… that release, her family was _fine_. She closed her eyes and leaned against the frame of the door, "thank you…"

"Go to them, I want you gone," he stated again as he threw a blanket at her, "leave. I'll even get you a pair of snow boots to wear instead of those damn heeled boots you prance around in."

"Inuyasha!" She protested, "I… I don't…"

"That's not my name!" he shouted back, he hated that nickname. She called him it constantly… she even cried it when she climaxed… did she even remember his real name?

"Still, Inuyasha," she coaxed as she walked into the room, "_please_, I want to stay."

"Why?" He retorted, "why?"

"I… just," she glanced away, "want to stay…"

He snorted as he looked away then back, "what's my real name?"

She paused a bit before she took his hands and smiled, "Inuyasha."

She got a growl from him and he left the a day but when he returned, she was allowed to stay all the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a heads up, the starter part that's in First POV isn't in chronological order or anything.

Anyway, thank you so very much for all the reviews and I hope you contiune to enjoy.


	4. Lie

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _4: **L**_ie_**|x}**

_Kagome… Higurashi Kagome, a slayer. At least she's not _just_ a vampire slayer, she'd kill all types of 'monsters' so it's not just my kind. I'd like to think that I've opened her up to the possibility of vampires are not all that bad but I know what a lie that would be. Even after our winter together, even after everything… she still hates us, _vampires_, I just know it. If anything, she likes me—love? I don't know—but that's good enough… it _was_ good enough, at least. _

_I liked her, really liked her, too. I don't think any better of her kind after everything, either. Slayers are still scum, she's not, but the rest are. Then again, she's not great… not anymore. I would have stayed with her; forever but she didn't want that. If she loved me, I mean _really_ loved me, she would have at least stopped slaying my kind. _

_But she didn't, she left me and went right back to doing that… no matter how much I pleaded for the exact opposite to occur. No matter how much of my pride I killed in the process. _

_Kagome, you're a bitch but you _were_ my bitch. Do you belong to someone else, huh? Did you find a human that could give you that family you always seemed so interested in? I hope you didn't._

_But, ha, I didn't mean anything, right? You still slapped me in the face that day and left. Like I said, you're a bitch. _

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Why?" She whispered as she sank deep into the soft bed, her fingers finally letting go of the sheets she had so desperately clung to in his fervent pursuit to pleasure her.

"Why what?" He muttered, licking away the last drip of her sweet crimson nectar from the mark that would never fade, not now, not after all the times he sank his fangs into that very spot—over and over and over again. After he was sure he couldn't—or rather, _shouldn't_—squeeze anymore blood out of that spot he moved up to linger above his winter woman.

"Do you…?" She sighed when she finally managed to open her eyes to look into his sizzling summer stare, "bite there?"

"Here?" He grinned as he pressed his fingers tenderly to her inner thigh, "there is a vein there and, besides, it gives you even more satisfaction, doesn't it?"

She hated to admit it but she bit her bottom lip and nodded all the same, was that wrong? Was _this_ wrong? Having a vampire of all things hover over her, still with that mischievous look in his eyes, and knowing all the while that that wouldn't be the last time they did their dance of devilish deeds. How long? She couldn't stay with him forever… did she want to?

Maybe an itsy bitsy part but she brushed it off as the sentimental side of her that she was better off without. That side said she should stay with _this_ man—she had to remind it that he was a monster—because he deflowered her. Wasn't that the proper thing to do? Settle down with one's first?

She almost laughed at the idea. 'Settle down' wasn't possible with a vampire. A vampire couldn't form a family; they didn't even bother with marriage as far as she was aware. They were nothing more than lustful creatures that committed every sin possible without thinking twice… and yet she couldn't seem to pry herself from him. Two weeks now had passed and the snow had truly stopped, there was no excuse for her not heading down to the human village at the bottom of the mountains.

He knew that, too.

"Kagome," he muttered as he readjusted himself to lie down beside her, a leg wrapped around one of hers, a hand pulling her hip towards him more as he nibbled on her earlobe, "I need you to do something for me…"

"Huh," was really all she could say as she leaned into his firm body. She had always imagined a vampire was like a statue, they seemed like it whenever she was in the midst of fighting one but when Inuyasha was just lying with her or passionately pounding into her he wasn't stiff but almost… soft, _almost_ like a normal human but still not, still just a bit firmer. Also, never as hot, never sweating, never anything _normal_ and it's those small, little, things that always reminded her that he wasn't like her and _never_ would be.

There was no changing what he was… and she wouldn't alter her existence for him.

She would be human until the day she died.

"I have a few friends coming over for the weekend, I need you to leave."

"Oh?" She grumbled as she pushed him away, "fine."

"You sound bothered by that," he mused while he propped himself up on one arm, "are you? Did you get a little sting right then by the idea that I don't want my fellow vampires to know of us?"

"_Ha_," she spat as she sat up and wrapped the sheets around her, "like I care. I don't. I'll just go down the mountain and go home."

"No," he protested lightly but forcefully as he sat up behind her and pulled her into his arms, "I didn't say you could leave for good," he whispered into her ear, "I want you to come back…"

"Yes, I'll come back," was the first thing her mind—or was it somewhere else?—told her to spout out to the steaming man behind her but she let that sink in before she closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side so his lips could find her neck, "maybe, maybe I'll come back."

"No maybes," he murmured, letting his words vibrate against her skin, "come back or just stay."

"Wh-what do you mean just stay?" She stuttered as he lifted her just enough to get her off the bed and into his lap.

"I'm fine with letting those I know learn that you are mine," he assured while his hands slid down her sides then moved inward to her stomach and down some more, she leaned into his grace of a touch and bit her lips together.

"I… I…" she started but to no avail, his hands pried the sheets away from her so they could causally slip down her fine figure, "but…"

"But?" he smirked as he quickly jerked her against him. He _loved_ how he could get her all rallied up and at a loss of words. "Would you like to talk about this later?"

"Yes," she said upon a breath as he flipped her around so she was against the bed and he was on top of her, a grin tugging his lips up as he positioned himself between her legs and leaned down so their lips were just barely apart.

"I won't bite you this time," he whispered, "you don't have the blood to spare."

"OK," she muttered back before his lips collided with hers.

Yet, in the end she'd ask him to anyway because he was right—if he didn't mark her after she felt like she was flying in the sky from what his rhythm did to her than… there was just something missing. And, of course, he'd comply. As always, how couldn't he when he got the deepest pleasure himself from knowing it was _his_ fangs in _her_ skin, _his_ mark upon _her_ inner thigh… it just gave him shivers to think about it.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Inuyasha," she hummed as she skipped down the stairs, "when did you say your friends will be here?"

"Tonight," he murmured, "if you are going to stay you _must_ call me by my proper name."

"Inuyasha?" She taunted, it was really the only thing she had to use against him. Now, usually when the name left her lips he didn't bother to cringe anymore but when she teased him he still trembled—whether that was from aggravation or utter anger she couldn't be sure. She really didn't have anything else, he could charm her into submission, he could whisper sweet nothing into her ear and have her shivering in his embrace, he could do so much to her… it was breath taking.

But wrong, oh so wrong, and she knew it, too. That's what killed her. If only he was a human then everything would be grand. They could be together, forever, like this. She could leave her clan for a human, her father would only be disappointed for a while but he'd get over it after she saw how in love with him she was and the beautiful children they'd surely share—wait.

What was she thinking? She sighed as she mentally scolded herself, she was _not_ in love with him. She could _not_ be in love with a vampire and she truly could _never_ have children with him… her bronze beauties wondered over to him, he was spewed across the couch looking over a piece of paper—perhaps a letter?—completely carefree, like he had been like lately. There could never be a Mr. and Mrs. whatever-it-was-his-last-name-was. There could never be little replicas of them running around the cottage… there could never be a _them_.

She… she never thought she wanted to settle down, she never wanted the burden of a family to get in the way of her passion—_slaying_. She hadn't any intention of being her mother or like any other female slayer, for that matter. Sure, they all said after they raised their children until they were five or six then they'd go back to hunting but they never did… and if they did, their long absence had taken away the skills they once had and thus they died… leaving their children alone, without a mother… she couldn't do that, she just wouldn't have a family.

Then she met this vampire? A man she could _never_ be with? A man that was more of a monster than a human? And all that changed…? In one swift season she was awe-struck and whimsical for a future they could never have?

"How stupid _am_ I?" she whispered to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha mumbled as he swung his feet down so he could sit up straight.

"I… I said, when will your friends be coming?"

"I said tonight," he repeated slowly, "you OK?"

"Fine," she smiled, if only her heart would stop stabbing her with each throb.

"So…" he coaxed as he opened his arms for her, she obliged him enough to walk just out of reach, "are you staying or are you going?"

"What would happen if I stay?" She inquired with subtle tilt of her head, "wouldn't they know who I am?"

"That you are _Higurashi_ Kagome?" he chuckled lightly, "no, not at all. They won't think it's odd at all if you're here. If you can act like a normal girl," he teased with a wink, "then all will be fine. I'd only think it's best to leave if you can't handle being stuck around three vampires. None will touch you, you know, I refuse to allow anyone else to touch you."

"What… so it's _normal_ for a human girl to stay with a vampire for a prolonged period of time?" she ridiculed with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Of course, we're charming, aren't we?" He smirked as he reached out to grab her but she jumped away, "it's very normal, actually," he grumbled with furrowed brows, "a lot of humans want attention from us, they willingly give themselves to us as… blood banks, you could say. _That's_ what most of us aim for, a human that will stay with us for a great deal of time so we do not have to bother with finding something to drink every night."

"Oh," she awed with a hiss, "so that's what I am? A _convenient_ snack?"

"That's not what I said," he protested swiftly as he got to his feet.

"Sounds exactly like what you said, if you ask me," she countered with a narrow gaze, with each of his advances she took two back.

"You are being overly sensitive, I deeply enjoy our time together," he noted as he jerked forward too quickly for her to escape his grasp that time so he could pull her stiff body to his, "_deeply_."

"Go to hell," she grunted but no matter how much she thrashed around he wouldn't let her go, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! I want you, here, OK?! With me! _Always_! Those blood banks are _temporary_, you aren't, you are so much more. You are irreplaceable!"

_Irreplaceable_, that rang through her head as she stopped to look up at his double sun eyes, "I… Inuyasha, I," she pressed her lips together before looking away, "I…"

"You?" He whispered before kissing her gently, "you want to stay," it wasn't a question, it was a statement and the way her body melted into his gave him his answer.

But her words contradicted her body, "I'm leaving."

"_What_?"

"I'm leaving," she repeated as she pushed away from him, "I'll be back as soon as your friends leave, OK?"

"Promise?" he sighed. Of course… of course it would be too much to ask for her to stay and endure meeting his closest companions. She couldn't _not_ act like a slayer; she couldn't give up that much…

"Yes, I promise," they sealed that deal with a kiss, too.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

It would be just three days and two and a half nights, by the full moon she'd be able to go back up the mountain to him. That's… that's what she wanted, right? To stay with him up there?

What the hell was she thinking? Was she going to go up the mountain and _what_ would happen? She'd live happily ever after with a creature that drinks blood? She _knew_ that couldn't happen. Her mind _yelled_ for her to get her senses back. Maybe… it was that strange syndrome? She'd been warned about it, sometimes pretty slayers could be enticed by charming vampires and _thought _they were in love. It was always the weakest of them, though, at least that's what her informants always told her…

Was she weak? Was it just some syndrome? Was it not lo—no, oh, no she was _not_ in you-know-what with a vampire.

Maybe the three days away and two and a half nights would give her mind peace? If it was just a syndrome it would wear off with him not being there, right? So, her lax time in a hotel in the village at the bottom of Junsei Mountain would break her away from whatever trance she was stuck in… yet, it didn't. The final night came and she still yearned for his touch, even to feel his fangs grace her skin—was that wrong? Was that wicked? Oh… but it felt good, just as good as when his other hardened area entered her.

"I'm such a perv," she grumbled as she rolled around in her sheets and shut her eyes tightly. The next night she'd make her way up the mountain to see him again, to be with him again because that's… that's what she wanted.

She thought so, at least, until she checked out of the hotel and stepped out of it. Her backpack hung over her shoulders and a pair of hiking boots on her feet, she was ready to go.

Then her whole world came crashing down upon her.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

He hadn't thought so long without her would have been so… difficult. It wasn't even really _long_ it was more like… a flicker in time, that's how it should feel for him at least yet it didn't. Each hour that ticked on without her there stirred something deep in him, a yearning, yelling, voice that told him to go down the mountain during the day and take her. That he couldn't manage without her… but he couldn't, his friends would inquire where he went and Kagome didn't want any part of this so he'd leave her out of it…

But, gods, it was hard.

What was she doing? Would she want to come back? He was fairly certain that his charms were good enough that she wouldn't find comfort in some humans arms while she was away, he felt a smirk run across his lips at the thought. There was no human alive that could make her scream with pleasure like he could, there was no mortal that could make her blood simmer like he could, hence, he hadn't any reason to worry. She _was_ his, after all.

Yes, she'd never admit it. Yes, he tried his best not to declare it but it was true. Though… she wasn't _all_ his. She wouldn't let him go all the way; she wouldn't let him release his innermost need.

His utter and undesirable _call _to take all of her blood and replace it with his own, to hold her close while she cringed from the pain of conversion, to teach her how to handle her thirst, to stay with her forever…

But she wouldn't allow that, not yet, someday she'd change her mind… wouldn't she? She'd come back to him, she'd stay, he'd woo her more, and eventually her stubborn will would die and she'd figure out how she'd be better off living an entirety with him than to die early. She was too beautiful to allow old age to taint her, too, and he made no effort not to tell her that a thousand times. Though, he probably shouldn't have… she always got so touchy when he insulted her kind.

With time he knew she'd change her mind and that she wouldn't want to be separated from him… right? He would never take her by force, though it was very possible, she'd hate him... he had learned from experience that it was a poor idea to convert someone unwillingly, regardless of the situation. Hatred usually followed, even if there was love before—wait.

Did he love her? Her scent, yes, her blood, _yes_, the way he made her feel when they were mingling, _yes, yes, yes_, but her? Kagome, the slayer? If the rest were 'yes' then shouldn't it be, too?

Oh well, he had time to think… time to figure things out.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

Just as quickly as she stepped out she stepped back in the hotel, her breath hitched in her throat as she glanced about rather frantically. Was there an escape route? Did they see her? Could she still get up the mountain without them following?

Wait! What the _hell_ was she thinking? She almost kicked herself before she heard her name being called out with utter joy as a group of humans ran into the lobby, two boys quickly hugged her.

"Kagome!" The slightly shorter of the two cried out as his grasp tightened around her waist, "I was so worried!"

"S-Souta," she stuttered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. This was her little brother, a boy she practically raised herself… what was she thinking? Running away from them? How could she? Then her bronze gaze moved from the boy from her clan to the boy from the Taijiya clan. Kohaku, her best friend's younger brother… he was pretty much blood, too. She actually gulped before she looked up to her father's prying eyes. How… how did they find her?

"Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled ever so brightly as she wrapped her arms around her neck from behind, "we were so worried about you! I knew you would be fine! I knew we would find you!"

"We found some of the wolves that attacked us… it took a great deal of persuasion but we got one to tell us that you had been taken by a vampire. It took us all winter to track this…" he mulled over whatever was in his head, since he didn't say the name she assumed he didn't know it, "_thing_ and find you. Tell me, are you alright?"

Perfectly A-OK, it took more effort than she thought it would to muster up a smile for her brave old man, "yes."

"Good," finally, a smile broke out on his broad lips before he walked over to join in on the group hug—a rarity, she had to note.

"Kagome-chan," she heard her friend whisper into her ear, "you…" she didn't need to finish that sentence, she knew what Sango must have seen.

The marks, _his_ marks.

Oh lordy… she'd have a lot of explaining to do on her way home. Right, _home_, where her heart is—right? Where she _belongs_.

She couldn't help but look up at Junsei one last time that night before they began on their trek west.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha…" she murmured ever so quietly to herself. She had never been one to keep promises, anyway, not that she ever made them often. 'I promise to be at yours by seven', always broke that type. 'I promise _not_ to do -insert whatever-', she told her father that _all_ the time and tended to do it anyway. 'I promise to be here always, Souta,', she almost broke that... so she shouldn't be so bad to fail to fulfill a promise she made to a monster.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews. I meant to update sooner but school's back in session so... that is kinda a kill joy and I'm taking more hours this semester than last. Just a word of advice, taking 18 hours in one semester is _not_ a good idea.


	5. Spring

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _5: **S**_pring_ **|x}**

_I wonder often what would have become of us if I went up the mountain to see him instead of going home. If my family had not shown up… I wonder that all the time, I let the 'what if's swirl around in my head constantly instead of doing whatever it is a married woman should. My time away from him is always so… difficult. Whether it was for that small spring we spent apart or the months upon months it's been now._

_I miss him. I don't want to miss him, but I do. Each night that moon shows itself, it was what we used to stare up at in that cottage late at night, curled in a ball, our warmth united. Each day that the sun fought its way out of the darkness, the big, golden, flaming thing that reminded her so much of his eyes. _

_I… I want to see him, but I don't. I want to hold him, but I don't. I want to kiss him, but I don't. I want him to be here with _me_, but I don't. I want him to be the father of my child, but then I _really_ don't._

_Because… I'm scared of what he'd think of me. _

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

Spring… when all the snow melts and all her memories start to fade. Spring, the season of deception and lies. Spring, the season everyone acted so very, very _strange_ towards her.

Higurashi Kagome, one of the most promising slayers of her generations, had gotten kidnapped and held captive by a vampire for all of winter. At least, that's what she told people. She made sure they knew nothing truly terrible happened to her, she lied and said that they were trying to figure out the best way to use her against the clan. It took half of spring for her to show everyone that she was really _fine_.

Her father… it was embarrassing, but he ordered a full physical check-up on her to make sure she was alright. Luckily, that didn't included checking to make sure her cherry wasn't popped or those marks on her inner thigh would have been found among other things... He had awkwardly managed to ask his precious daughter if something so _awful_ had happened and she must have reacted with the proper amount of repulsion that he honestly believed her…

She hated to lie to her daddy.

Her brother clung to her, he had been _so_ worried that he had lost her, and she allowed it because she had truly missed him. It was just… when she was with Inuyasha she forgot her family and the frenzy that was brought on when she thought she might never see them again. Somehow, he could make everything OK even when it wasn't.

It wasn't alright, she decided eventually, what they were doing was flat out _wrong_. She was wrong to think that she should have spent the entire winter with him… she was wrong to think that just _maybe_ it was right to be there with him. It wasn't…

He was a monster, a _vampire_, and she was a slayer. It took a month but she was able to prove she was in good enough health that she could return to slaying… not vampires, though. She'd find a reason not to go on _those_ hunts. She'd go after the goblins or demons or—her favorite—werewolves. She just got a thrilling shiver down her spine when she went after the damn wolves. Even though a part of her _sort of _felt like she should be thankful… that they had attacked when they did so she could spend the winter with Inuyasha but as soon as that thought crossed her mind she smacked herself.

She'd been doing that a lot, her brother really had began to worry.

There was no need to worry, she always told everyone, she was _fine_.

Then where did that throbbing ache in her chest come from? Did… she miss him? Maybe… maybe just a little bit, when her eyes met the moon and she no longer could keep her mind off wondering where he was…

Did he know her family showed up to take her away? Would he understand? Or… did he think she just left him, without a word? That she broke her promise willingly? Well… she did, she could have stayed, she could have told her father that she was happy to stay with Inuyasha up in the cottage in the mountains all winter long and even _happier_ to allow him to blow her mind away with his skills and automatically be disowned. She could have gone to him, she could have…

She just didn't. She made her choice—her clan, her family, _slaying_ over him. It was the right choice, wasn't it? Family came first, that was what she was taught all her life… that meant, her family came before him.

Did he understand that?

Hopefully…

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"I promise," he specifically recalled her saying. "I _promise_." She had said it so earnestly that he didn't really think she would break it. He didn't think she'd be late… then a day passed… then a night… he just couldn't take it. Did she need him to go down there and get her? Fine, then that's just what he'd do.

But… she wasn't there. She had checked out of the hotel room he had bought for her. What the _hell_? Where did she go?

Did something happen to her? Were the wolves nearby and smelled her delicious scent? Had they taken her?

No, it was worse. He could have saved her from that… he found out a group that consisted of members of both the Higurashi and Taijiya clan had been there to retrieve the girl. _Apparently, _she was a member of the Higurashi clan—go figure, right? He wanted to punch the bellhop that told him this story but he bit back his anger and left.

Just like she did.

She made her choice, she went home… and he wouldn't go after her. He'd move on. Finally, he headed back west to the region that his liar had migrated to after the assault. Everyone welcomed him back with open arms, he was the last hold out that needed 'time' to readjust from the terrible attack. Of course, that wasn't it at all and he couldn't allow those around him to think he was such a sentimental pussy. He had to brag about the women he had been bagging all winter long. Just like that, his reputation was saved.

He watched whimsically as the snow melted, washing away the memories they had made together along the way.

The moon still called to him, the object that had apparently caught Kagome's fascination each night. He'd hold her tight as she'd stare up at it, it was just a white circle in the sky. He'd lost any mystical interest in it long ago, but the way she could still find awe in looking at it got to him. A smile was always upon his lip as she told him fairytales her mother had told her about how the moon was the master of the monsters that went 'bump' in the night.

It was enchanting, it was… one of the many things he missed so dearly about her.

Time passed so slowly… did she think of him like he did her? Did she _really_ want to go? Or did she _really_ want to return to him?

Then he heard it… the _news_, the fucking awful hellish news. Higurashi Kagome was back at slaying, it was just by chance that he came across this. Out of the blue he came across Ginta, he grunted about how that _bitch_ that stupid _Seishirou_ had let get away was with the group of slayers that took out one of his good friends the other day.

Fuck… after everything she went back to slaying? Did he not get through to her at all?

If she was hunting werewolves then she had to be after his kind again, too.

Fine then, she can be that way… stupid bitch. He hoped she burned… sort of, kinda, not really…

... hopefully.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"I missed working with you," Sango whispered as they crouched down behind a bush.

"It's good to be back," Kagome smiled lightly as she prepared her black bow and enchanted silver arrow.

That was all the words they'd spare each other as they lingered in their positions while the gray day slowly began to pass on in the thick woods they were stuck in. The village that was in the center of the forest had been having a grave amount of trouble with a duo of werewolves so the head of the town called in the Higurashi clan for help while the people went to the Taijiya, the job was sure to get done if both of the clans were working together.

"Here it comes," Sango stated swiftly as she grasped her oversized boomerang in prep for the attack that was soon to come. As if on cue two giant wolves leaped out of the trees, growling and howling while being chased by their fathers, younger brothers, and one other brown haired boy, they all lead them into their well laid trap.

"Now!" Kagome's father shouted to summon Sango to slam her weapon right in the chest of one of them—tearing it in two—and Kagome to shot off three precise arrows, one in the heart, two in the head, leaving the creature dead in midair until it landed on the ground with a thud and smear of red.

"Well done," Sango's father chuckled as he walked over to hug his daughter, "I knew leaving you two to take care of these mutts was a good idea."

"Thank you, father," Sango replied with an earnest smile.

"Very well done, Kagome," her father replied as he walked over and placed a hand upon her shoulder, a broad smile upon his lips. He didn't need to say how proud he was of her—_that_ was why she left the beautiful mountains and that handsome devil.

"Great job, Kagome-chan," the brown haired boy praised as he walked up to her, "you are truly the best."

"You are too kind, Hojo-kun," she replied with the sweetest of smiles that made him melt in his spot. She could see her father smiling even more as he stepped to the side to watch the two. Akitoki Hojo was the same age as her, a kind boy, a fine fighter, and from a well respected family that had been in their clan as long as the Higurashis. By all means, he would make the perfect husband, they were even childhood friends but that one key element just didn't _click_. And without that, why marry?

She smiled over to her father all the same before an ear piercing howl caught broke out and they all returned to attack positions, forming a tight circle with their backs all to each other and their eyes wondering around every inch of the trees around them. There was only supposed to be two werewolves that were bothering the village but that didn't mean there were only _two_ in the area.

The largest brown wolf Kagome had ever seen leaped out of the trees on its hind legs, its piercing blue eyes locked on all of them as it scowled and leaped towards them, she shot off an arrow but missed as it landed right on Sango's father who refused to go down without a fighting and stabbed in the arm.

"Father!" Sango shouted but she couldn't through her weapon, there was too much of a risk of hitting her dad in the process so her brother jumped in to through his weapon at the beast that almost bit off their father's neck. It growled before it jumped out of the way and flipped around in the air to land in front of Kagome—smacking her weapon out of her hand and her onto the ground in the process.

"Kagome!" She heard her brother call before she was able to push herself off the ground to feel a pair of warm hands grasp her throat and pull her up.

"Move and I'll kill her," a rusty voice barked. It was then that Kagome noticed the werewolf had reverted back to his human form—which mean he was _bare_ naked before her. "You killed two members of my pack, I should kill this one but…" he grinned broadly, letting his sharp teeth shine in what little sun light was available that day, "I have a better idea for the foxy lady."

"Let my daughter go!"

Obviously, the werewolf hadn't any intention of doing that as he wrapped both of his arms around her, pressing her upon his toned body, and jumped off knowing full well that none of the slayer would dare try to attack him while he held someone so precious.

"Let me go, you monster!" She shouted as she fidgeted around while he kept leap from tree to tree.

"Your scent is amazing," the wolf replied with a deep growl that vibrated from his chest to hers, "I'm going to take you back to my pack and share you."

"Screw you!"

"Don't worry," his husky whisper almost made her shiver as he bit her earlobe lightly, "I'll have my way with you first."

"Like hell I'd let a monster like you touch me!" She kept up but it was no use, no matter how much she bashed against his body he wouldn't let go.

"We'll see about that," he grinned as he threw her over his shoulder and sped up, letting his hand drift down to her bum in the process.

"Pervert, don't touch me there!" She shrieked as she kneed him right in the chest.

"You're a feisty one, I like that," he chuckled.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter, yes, but I wanted to stop it here. I have my reasons. Just a quick **_warning_** about the next chapter, it will be hard for many to chew but **_please_** read through all of it, each part is very important and will answer some pressing questions. And by this I do not mean there will be a lot of nasty graphic content, you'll understand. Also, the next chapter is my favorite thus far so I'm going to take my time with it to make sure it is perfect.

Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming :) and thank you for reading.


	6. Everything

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _6: **E**_verything_ **|x}**

_Life goes on, that's how it works even if I feel like complete and utter shit. I heard the eldest daughter from the Higurashi clan has stopped hunting to get married, everyone around me was rejoicing in the knowledge that she wouldn't be a problem. I think I'm the only one that felt like vomiting, which is really saying a lot since my kind doesn't do that. _

_Kagome, my dear, honestly, go to hell. _

_I did _everything_ I could to get you to change your mind, to at least stay with me. I wasn't even asking to convert you, to get you to stay forever with me, just for a while, just until I could get you to see the light. I… gave up my pride and you spat it in my face. I don't get it… I don't. Such a short time apart and you want to marry a mortal man? Do you love him? Do you want a simple family life now? _

_I expected more from you. I know now that I could have dealt with you leaving me to stay a slayer instead of becoming another's wife. You made the decision here, now I have to live with it… I can't deal with being on the same continent as you anymore. I'll go east… I _need_ to go east. All that can make this tearing feeling go away is there… I want, no, need my cherished creation._

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

Purple merged with pink as the sun slowly faded from the hazy sky, it was almost dreamlike the way the fading light cascaded through the thick trees that were outside the window. That's where her bronze gaze chose to constantly lock onto during the entire ordeal. That was the only way she could figure how long had passed since she had been shoved into the rock cellar, two dreadfully familiar fiends standing guard outside the rusted, flaking, bars. They had long ago given upon on trying to coax a responds out of her with their lewd advances, crude comments, or sickening snarls but their flaming glares never left her. Both grasped the bars and leaned against them, both barely looked away from her, both bickered about who'd get her after their fearless leader.

"How's it going?" A different raspy man inquired, that got her to look away from the window that was just outside her cell to the familiar werewolf that had captured her. At least he had clothes on if that animal skin like kilt could really be called a true form of attire.

Still, she wouldn't dignify him with a responds, instead she just huffed a sigh and turned her cheek.

"Kouga," the one with the funny Mohawk muttered, "why did you bring her here? Why didn't we take her back to our area?"

"Hey," a mesmerizingly memorable man called out. Her heart seeped into stomach at the sound of footsteps and head snapped to see, as if by magic, the vampire that wooed her soul come into view. The way the fading sunlight shimmered off his silver tresses seemed to give him a halo as his golden, glimmering gaze landed upon her. "I knew it was you."

"You know her?" The blue eyed wolf questioned with a cocked, furry, brow.

"Of course he does," Hakkaku, the blonde, grunted.

Ginta, the gray haired one with black patches, growled, "he let her go before."

"Fuck off now," the vampire ordered with complete calm as he waved them away, "I accept this peace offering for the council."

"You are giving her away!?" The guards scowled together.

"Do you want to be in debt to _these_ fuckers forever?" Kouga growled, "this way our pack is free from having to do jack shit for these bloody bastards. What would you rather have? A fuck-toy and a snack before dinner or never to have to be a day keeper for these mongrels again?"

It only took a moment for the two to exchange looks then return their stares of utter admiration to their leader, "you are so smart, Kouga!"

"That's why _I'm_ pack leader and you two _aren't_."

"Leave already," Inuyasha groaned while he snatched the keys from Ginta.

"You gonna actually offer her up to your elders or are ya' going to just take her for yourself, _again?" _Hakkaku snarled.

"That's really not your problem, now is it?" He retorted swiftly.

"If you fuck shit up, I want it noted that we gave her to you anyway, I don't want our debt being called up again," Kouga warned as he grasped Inuyasha's white collar, "got it?"

"I'm so scared," he ridiculed with a grin, "get going, puppy."

"Watch it or someday I'll—"

"_Go_ already," he snapped, their eyes locked for an intense moment before Kouga let his clawed hands slip away and with a whistle summoned his henchmen to follow him out. After Inuyasha was certain they were gone he put the key in the hole but paused, his sun colored stare locked upon the old iron key before they snapped up to the girl eagerly watching him. In one swift motion he yanked the key out and dropped it in his pocket before he leaned against the cool iron. "Got caught again, I see, should I be expecting an assault on my new home? Should I go warn everyone?"

Her bronze watch waved away from him for a moment before she softly looked back, she tried to keep her lips from curling down but she couldn't help herself, "no… this isn't a trick."

"Why should I believe you?" He inquired casually as he fiddled around with the key in his pocket and leaned her head against the bars.

"I…" she couldn't think of any reason, she had already proven her word unworthy so she just let her gaze fall to the ground and shoulders sag as she rested her back against the almost damp rock wall.

"I suppose only time will tell, huh?"

"I suppose…"

"You're lucky, you know, if Kouga had taken you back to his pack you'd be ravished in ways you didn't even know you could," he couldn't help but taunt, still with an odd calm over his voice as his stare moved away from the fairly well kept girl, beside her mess of ebony loose curls her clothes were only mildly mudded along with her black boots.

"I'm glad he brought me here instead," she whispered almost too low for even his hearing. The way he spoke to her… made her feel so insignificant, almost as if it just didn't matter anymore—that _she_ didn't matter. She wanted to look to him, she wanted to see if there was even a hint of hurt in his striking orbs but… she simply couldn't bring herself to do so, "I'm sorry…"

"You made your choice, you went home. That's where you wanted to be all winter, right?"

"Inuyasha," she swallowed, "I—"

"That's not my name," he countered carefully, finally she glanced up to see his blank, handsome, face turn down to look down the hallway and eyes obviously fixate on something. It took only a moment for her to hear the click, click, click of heels upon the floor and shorter for a glowing goddess to appear at the end of her cell. Her ginger gaze locked upon Inuyasha as she walked up to him and stopped only a smidge away from him, wrapping one of her pale yet perfect hands around a bar, the most subtle smile upon her crimson cover lips.

"Hello," her soothing word seemed to float from her to him.

His own lips parted slightly until he glanced away, not able to find any words that could hold up to hers.

"I had to come and see the slayer that everyone is talking so much about. Her aroma is enchanting," she said in such a sweet hush, "is that how I used to smell, Sei?"

Kagome couldn't help but noticed the way he fondled the female before him with his eyes, what was worse was the fact that his stare never left that divine face of hers, his breath was shallow if at all there. For a long, rather intimate moment, her gingers met his golden orbs before she pushed herself away from the jail cell and took one step across the hall to where the window was, the most surreal smile lifted her alluring lips as she cupped the vanishing sunshine as if it was water to let dribble through her fingers.

It stung the silent slayer in a way she didn't know anything could to see Inuyasha turn away from her to watch every single movement of the idol beside him.

"I leave tomorrow night," the celestial creation cooed, her somber ink straight strands of hair outlined her livid features as she turned her head so her gaze could once more lock with Inuyasha's.

"Is that so?" He muttered. He didn't even bother to look back at the prisoner he left behind as he took her hands, tenderly, into his and pulled her to follow him out of view of the shattered slayer.

She made her choice… she had to live with it; she took a deep breath as she shut her eyes to keep the tears that shouldn't fall from trailing a path down her cheek.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

No words left his lips as he sat upon the bed fit for royalty, his eyes wondering over every inch of the lovely lady before him. Her ginger eyes were accented by her red eye shadow, which went flawlessly with her red sleeved, white tight torso and red ruffled skirt gown she wore. His finger curled a few times to beckon her over to him, she walked with such grace that it almost seemed that she was floating until she was in reach of him. She watched with candor coated care as he reached his hands up to place them on her hip, her hand reflected his actions to cup his face.

"Tomorrow?"

"I leave with Suikotsu, to the east; his liar is moving that way—apparently there are fewer slayers on the next continent. It is like…" she paused as she mused over her next word.

"I know," he whispered as he parted his legs to pull her closer to him, inhaling her scent all the while as he closed his eyes and rested his head against her torso, "I have heard the rumors, too. If too many of us head over there then the slayers will only follow."

"True," she hummed as her hands traveled up his face to fiddle in his silver strands.

"I haven't seen you in so long…" he murmured, his rough, large, hands caressing her hips to move to the small of her back. "You came here only to tell me you are leaving?"

"Yes," she murmured, her eyes gently glanced about the serene man, "will you let me go?"

"Do you want to leave me? For Suikotsu?" He mumbled, nuzzling his head against her.

"It isn't about you," she assured as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head, "if I knew these feelings for you were true and completely untainted I would stay by your side for all of eternity. I would hold you close every night and through the day, every moment of my existence. When I am here with you… that is what every part of my soul tells me to do."

"Yet you constantly leave me," he gripped before pulling away from her so his eyes could meet with hers, "because you think…? That my love for you is…? Tainted? That your love for me is… impure?"

"Those aren't the right words to use," she considered before she cupped his face once more with nothing but her fingertips, "it's just… I don't know if the intensity of the feelings I have for you is because of my own heart," she pried one of her hands from his cheek to place it upon her chest, "or because of the bond we share," her fingers slid down his face until their skin parted.

His brows bent as he glanced away from her for but a moment, "that's not fair, every time you say that I feel… as if you are stabbing me. I can't fix that, I can't take the bond back, so…? So you can't ever be happy with me again? Not like we used to? Kikyou," his eyes fixated with hers as he quickly snatched her hands into his, "we were once—"

"Once upon a time," she soothed while she raised his hands up to her painted lips, "I was mortal and you were a mysterious and handsome vampire—"

"I'm not handsome anymore?" he teased, not allowing her anytime to reply before he pulled her down upon the bed so he could climb upon her and admire the way the taupe sheets with a golden almost floral like print puffed up around her to create the perfect frame.

"You know you are," she retorted upon a light breath, her gingers quivering at his close proximity.

"I created you," he softly reminded right before their lips met for but a fleeting moment, he relished in the fact that she still closed her eyes tenderly from his touch.

The breath she was holding left her parted lips to brush against his before she barely opened her eyes more than a simple slit, "because of that, I do not know… if I am here under you due to my own free will or your power over me."

"I'm not ordering you to stay, you may leave at any moment, you may push me away, you may tell me to stop," each of his words came out upon a warm breath as he hovered his lips down her neck.

"May," she murmured as she turned her head to allow him more access, "you see how you talk to me? It is as if you are giving me permission…"

"My calm creation… can Suikotsu get your words to flutter like that? I doubt it," he murmured upon her skin, creating gentle vibrations and gaining a sigh of sweet content. "That's what I thought. Can I take you? One more time?"

"You know you can," she gasped with closed eyes, his free hand wondering up her thigh under her dress.

"Will you let me?" He reworded before kissing the nape of her neck, "do you want me to?"

"I… I don't know," she stammered, "but… yes."

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Do you hate me?" he whispered as he moved his lips up her bare spine until her reached one of her shoulders where he pressed his lips so he could look at the alluring woman's eyes, she turned her head to see him. "Does any part of you?"

She bit her lips together as her gingers moved about his stern façade, she could feel his tender touch glide up her back all the while, "no. No, not anymore."

"Are you sure?" he kept up before rolling over on to his back, they were still so closed their shoulders touched until she pried herself up on her elbows so she could look down at him with a tilted head.

"Yes, for years I did, for years… I thought that you were the one that snuck into my room and drained me to the point of death then converted me—"

"To be fair," he broke in with a bit of a grin, "I did convert you."

"Yes," she mumbled as she brushed her hair behind her ear that still held a dangling ruby earring, "but I thought you had betrayed me… I thought you had tried to kill me. I thought my aroma became too much for you to bear, that the small taste I allowed you in each of our night encounters wasn't enough… yet, even in the moments of that terrible pain he caused me," nostalgia nudged its way into her eyes as her numb touch moved up to her shoulder closest to him, "as he tore his fangs into me and drained my blood…"

"I thought you had forgotten we were to meet that night," he recalled, his subdued sun stare locked upon her hand, "so I came to see you at your home even though you forbid me from doing so… it was a good thing I did or else you'd be dead. Though, I wasn't sure if you had enough life in you… I had to try. You fight and were brought back from death."

"Was I?" She mused, finally allowing her watch to move from her ghost wound to his eyes, "are we alive, Sei? Or are we… walking corpses?"

"No, I think we are alive," he assured as he propped himself up on his arm and pushed her hair over to her other shoulder so he could kiss her hand that was still upon the scar she held.

"I fought for life because of the hate that I held for you… I wanted to get my revenge. I'm glad I was wrong, I'm glad you weren't the one… Do you think it was your fangs that left this mark or his…?"

Many, many, times she had asked him that and each time he said it was his, that only the marks left from one's creator could blemish their kind, which was true, but… he wasn't sure, that bastard had started the process… he only finished it—perhaps both of them left the marred mark upon her shoulder? He'd never tell her, it was his job to give her comfort, "mine. You are the only one I have ever converted, I was nervous, I fumbled about too much."

"You told me to be careful, you told me not to treat him with the care I showed you… I should have listened to you. I should not have helped heal him after the sun burnt his skin so terribly but… I thought that maybe if you were different," her eyes automatically locked with his, "perhaps he was to?"

"It's in the past, Kikyou, he's dead now. You needn't fret over it anymore," he sped to stop her, "I… I am glad you tended to Onigumo's wounds. I'm glad you made that mistake. You would have never let me convert you under normal circumstances…"

"I hated you so much for so long for turning me into this," she quietly confessed. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers trace the velvet red, white laced, chocker she almost always wore. It was almost like a collar, she thought of it as such at least. It was a gift from Seishirou, a way of proudly proclaiming '_mine_' when she told him of her relationship with Suikotsu… her new love.

"And now?" He coaxed as his fingers danced up her neck, to her jaw line, to her earlobes that still kept the hanging, costly, earrings that he had given her within the first few months of her conversation. It was an 'I'm sorry and still love you' gift, one she threw in his face with curses and threats. Time tattered on and her temper cooled, her mind cleared enough for her to slowly allow the truth in. It was the burned vampire she tended to, Onigumo, that had broke into her home and drained her almost to the point of death. Her alluring aroma that caught all forms of monsters' attention created his obsession in her… that it was Seishirou who saved her but things would never be the same… not like before, when they was passionate within their hidden love for each other.

"That slayer," she brought up, earning her his full attention, "is she the one you bedded all of winter? Is she your new interest?"

"She was," he nodded before he seeped down into the sheets and closed his eyes, "_was_."

"Do you… enjoy creating inner turmoil within those you chose to cherish?" She pondered before she pressed her lips upon her forehead.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Do you not see a pattern here?" She taunted, tracing her finger tips across his jaw line before she kissed him once more. "I, a priestess, destined to hate your kind, to kill any of you that crossed my path, and she, a slayer, who shares the same fate? Two women that are meant to destroy you only to discover feelings of sweet affection for you instead? Do you not know what that does to a girl?"

Honestly… never, that thought had _never_ crossed his mind, "I… is that so?"

"That is so," she assured as she sat up, letting the sheets slide down her to reveal the curvy figure she was not ashamed of, "so, do you enjoy being the tool that tatters her soul?"

"Kikyou, is that how you felt?" he questioned before he pulled himself into a sitting position as well, "did you feel I was tearing apart your soul?"

"Of course, I was meant to kill you yet I… allowed my arrows to stray from their target every time," she sighed, "I let you charm me into taking my innocence and so much more? Did you take hers, Sei?"

"That's none of your business," he muttered back.

"Mm," she nodded with a smirk upon her lips as she tilted his face towards her with only one slender finger, "you did. I am guessing since she is a slayer she is very much like I was; she refuses any notion of allowing you to turn her? Yet, knowing you, you work the topic into conversation constantly? Mention how old age would blemish her beauty? That you can stop that? That—?"

"I get your point," he growled, "it's the fact that you two both have that sensational smell that attracted me to either of you and nothing more, got it? It just so happened you both happened to be enemies of my kind!"

She didn't even flinch at his snarls, instead a smile laced her lips, "I know I've hit the right spot when you lose your temper like that."

"I don't want to talk about _her_ understand? I'm with you, aren't I?"

"For tonight," she hushed as she leaned in for one final kiss before sliding off the bed to pick up a black night gown, she could feel his sizzling stare upon her while she let the smooth material slide down her to cover herself… somewhat, in vertical thick strips a part of it was a solid material while the next was a delicate design of lace to reveal her skin still. "Tomorrow, I will be Suikotsu's."

"I'll never let you marry him," he threatened promptly with tightly folded arms, "it's not just him, anyone, I'll never—"

"And until you find someone, my master," she mocked pleasantly, knowing full well the cringe she would see from him, "I will never marry another."

"Just because you cannot marry without your creator's permission," he grunted.

"No," she coaxed as she pulled on a solid, somber, silk robe and wrapped it around her waist loosely, "because I love you and until I know you have someone else to love I could not abandon you—"

"Oh?" He hissed, "what do you call leaving me tomorrow for the east? How can you not call that—?"

"No matter how far away we are, our bond will never break, no matter how many decades past, you will always be a part of me, even death will not take that," she soothed as she knelt upon the edge of the bed to reach out her hand for him.

"I _love_ you, Kikyou," he stated staunchly as he grasped her hand, "it's not the bond, it's you."

She smiled faintly while her shoulders relaxed, "and I you but… but I _know_ that for no other reason than the fact that Suikotsu has a kind soul and good heart that I love him. I can never say the same about you, not anymore."

"Oh?" He smirked as he yanked her to him, "and will you tell Suikotsu of tonight? Will you tell him how you cried _my_ name in the heat of passion instead of his?"

"Yes," she steadily assured, "he knows I'm here with you now. He knows you are my creator."

"I did not_ order_ you into bed tonight, Kikyou," he declared between clenched teeth, "you were willing. Will you tell him that, too?"

"I will," she nodded, "but… can either of us say if it were not for our bond that I would still be here with you instead of in bed with Suikotsu?"

His silence spoke more to her than any words could, along with the way his arms fell from around her so she could pick up her dress and undergarments and head towards the door, "will you do me a favor, Sei?"

"Perhaps," he sighed while she turned to look at him, "what is it?"

"For me, Sei, put aside your pride and beg her to stay with you," she requested with the most sober of stares, "will you tell her how you love her? Like I know you do, I can tell from the way you were acting around her before I came over. I can tell from the way you refuse to talk of her now. I can tell from the way you covered up your broken heart by bragging about her all of spring. For me, Sei, _please_ tell her. If you told me when I was mortal…" she paused for a fleeting moment before looking back to him, "that you loved me, I might have given up everything to be with you."

"She's… stubborn, more so than you were," he gripped as he folded his arms tightly upon his chest, "she has a family, too, you didn't have that…"

"I am a woman, vampire or not, we… will give up everything for the one we love," she whispered, "she will, too, I am sure. Just tell her, Sei, _beg_ her. Your pride will not keep you company on lonely nights."

He turned his glare away from her for a moment before complaining, "you may never tell a soul this, Kikyou, but… she calls me _Inuyasha_. What the fuck is that about? Never Seishirou, _always_ Inuyasha. Do you honestly think that she'd give up her way of life for a man she won't even call by his true name?"

A pure, rare, laugh busted from Kikyou's still crimson coated lips, so much so she had to lift her hand to cover her mouth as she almost keeled over.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" He demanded harshly, "I hate the name!"

"I'm sorry," she sighed once she found a way to regain herself, "this," she pointed to her red cocker, "is how you say _mine_, am I right?"

"Keh," he retorted and promptly glanced away.

"Perhaps 'Inuyasha' is how she marks you, just like you do each time you take blood from her," Kikyou reasoned, "if you cherish the thought of my happiness at all, Sei, you will try to win her over."

"I'll think about it," was the last thing he said before she opened the door, breaking them out of their private realm. "Bye…"

"I don't want to say goodbye," she shook her head lightly, "this is just farewell for now. I will see you again, you are always with me," she assured as she flickered her earrings.

"Then… I'll see you later," he corrected with a sigh, "I still don't like Suikotsu."

"That's fine," she smiled with another small laugh, "he doesn't like you much, either."

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

The creek of her iron chamber's door opening woke her from the sleep she earnestly did not mean to fall into—she blamed the tears—and swiftly she pushed herself off the ground she had fallen upon to prepare herself for whatever monster was sure to come but just as quickly as the chemical rush came it flushed away… it was _him_. Her eyes fervently fled from his as he proceeded in to kneel down in front of the sitting beauty.

"I suppose this wasn't a trick… if your clan was going to come it would have arrived by now," he mused as he took her linked wrists into his hand so he could unchain them, "would you like to leave?"

She didn't intend to openly mope but… the scene replayed itself in her head over and over again. Was that a goddess that entertained him for the entire night? She hadn't a right to feel such a burning jealousy, did she? Oh, but her heart protested, her heart told her he was _hers_ and she should put all her might into one swift smack across his face to punish him for whatever sins he committed with the heavenly creature.

That's when her heart took the rails, when it disregarded the flitter her mind tried so hard to place before it, "who was she?"

"Someone I have known for a very long time," he replied while his eyes ventured over her, did he smell dried salt? He could clearly see a few streams of clear skin upon her lightly dirt covered face. "You could have come back to me, you choice your family."

"Of course I did!" She shouted as she turned to face them, "why wouldn't I?! I love them! Not you!"

Never had he seen her so… openly upset, before she'd bottle it up the best she could to try and not let him see her weakness now she just… showed it? "Kikyou, the women, is my one and only creation. I have an unbreakable bond with her, one I can't explain to you with words the depths of," he explained once their eyes met.

"You once told me," she pressed her lips until she was sure she could continue with a stable voice, "that you spared me that night because I reminded you of someone… is it her? Your creation?" It only made sense, in a faint way the two women looked alike. Like a masterpiece resembled a novice's replica.

"When I first met her she shared the same strong, enchanting, fragrance you do, they are only slightly different," he confessed.

"Then why spare me when you can have her whenever you want?" She hissed, wobbly managing to get to her feet in the process.

"I can't have her anymore," he whispered to himself.

"Whatever," she scowled as she headed for the opening cellar door, "I want to leave. I want to go home."

"I'll escort you out of the castle," he offered but once he got up to turn she was already stomping off in the wrong direction. "This is going to be bothersome…" he sighed to himself.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Kagome," Inuyasha dragged out once they finally exited the castle his liar lingered at and stepped upon the green grass on the other side of the mote, she was quite a few steps ahead of him stomping her way towards the forest that surrounded the space.

"Go away! I'll find my way home!"

"I'm sure you will," he muttered before he sped up to step in front of her, so quickly that she didn't notice and ran right into him, just as he had hoped so he could capture her in an embrace, "just settle down."

"No, let me go!" She protested bitterly as she pounded upon his chest, "let me go! I don't want to be near you! Go back to your _creation_! Go back to the perfect vampi… vampire," the word left her unsure lips as her body went limp.

Kikyou, too, had been impervious to light, "_why_?"

"Why what?" He murmured as he pressed his lips to the top of her disarray, dark, hair and inhaled her scent.

"Why is it that you can walk out into the day with me now? Why is it that she could capture the sun's rays in her hands? Even if it was dusk the sun should have singed her."

"If I tell you, will you stay with me for a while? Will you hear…" he choked on his words a bit, it went every bit of his being to do this but… for Kikyou, it was for her sake, right? Right… "me out? All that I have to say before you return to your clan?"

"Yes," she eagerly replied as she pulled away just enough to look up at him, "how do you two do it?"

It almost stung a bit—no, it did—to know that learning about his kind's weakness was such a fun topic for her, "have you ever heard of the shikon no tama?"

Her eyes widened and mouth opened slightly before she could form any words, "yes, oh, it makes sense," she whispered as she pushed away from him to walk about a bit as she pondered aloud, "I remember the rumors… it disappeared fifty years ago… and so did it's protector. A priestess… Kikyou!" She glanced over to him and he nodded, "your Kikyou? You converted her so she would give you the shikon no tama? So you could use it to go into the light?"

"No, that's not why I converted her… that's a very long story, don't judge her," Inuyasha requested as he glanced to the far off trees, "but by doing so we did gain the jewel. It was shattered so that most of the elites could… have a shard," there was no need to get into the grave details of the matter, "and thus not be affected by the sun."

"So… are _you_ an elite?" She inquired as she folded her arms and glanced over him, he did wear the clothes to be called one and he did have the attitude but… "or did you and Kikyou just get a shard because you two were the ones that brought the jewel in?"

"I _am_ an elite," he insisted, "Kikyou got a shard because she was the one that gave the jewel to us."

"Ah," she muttered with a nod of her head. Now if only she could figure out a way of how to pry the jewel from vampires then they would burn in the sun if—wait, no, she shouldn't think like that. Right?

"I fulfilled my part of the bargain, now will you hear me out?"

"Alright," she wearily replied while he walked up to her to place his hands upon her elbows.

"Stay with me," he beseeched, "don't go back to your family. We don't need to stay here, we can go back to Junsei, it's summer it'll be very nice there. I want you to stay with me. I hate you being far from me, I… I…" honestly, he wasn't sure he could say it. He had just told Kikyou the simple three words so why was it so difficult to say them to Kagome? He didn't know her, not like he did Kikyou. For over fifty years now he had been with Kikyou but only a few months with Kagome… it took years for him to finally admit it to his creation… still he took a deep breath and spat it out in fumbled words, "I love you, stay with me."

Her friends had all told her of the way they felt the first time their husband or companion told them those three words—they were merely words, yet they held so much power, how? They told her the world seemed to spin, that stars seemed to shine brighter or their hearts stopped and breath lodged itself in their throat.

None of that did her justice; it was more than as if her world stopped. It was as if she had died for a moment and gone to whatever world awaited her after her final heartbeat was done. He truly had to press her to him or else she would have fallen to the ground.

It seemed as if the sun and moon switched places a thousand times before she managed to stutter a reply, "are… are yo-you asking me to…?"

"Allow me to convert you?" He guessed, knowing full well that it would have taken her far longer to say those words than it would him, "in a way. If you would let me I would, but for now… just stay with me and I will prove to you that becoming like me is better than staying mortal."

"Inuyasha…" she swallowed as she closed her eyes to will away whatever water was about to trickle out. She pushed herself away from him to pass him by and head towards the forest once more, her breath erratic until she found one of the taller trees farther in to lean upon. She placed her hand upon her speeding heart, could he heart that?

Should she say it back?

Did she love him?

Yes but… she turned around and gasped to see he was right there. He opened his mouth to obviously say something but she stopped that—she couldn't hear another word—by draping her arms around his neck and crashing her natural lips upon his. Of course that distracted him and enticed him to return the gesture all at once. Was it worse to let him touch her? Let his hands caress her body as he pressed her against the tree she once used to support her shaking body or would it be more bearable to allow him to speak more of his feelings?

She didn't know. She didn't care. She just wanted… freedom from the mayhem within her mind, within her soul, within _all_ of her. The only way she knew for certain could do that was from him. He jerked his tongue between her lips so it could re-affiliate itself with hers. She was more than willing to familiarize herself with him once more, too, as she wrapped her leg around his body to pull him closer.

"I hate your clothes," his husky whisper in her ear gave her a thrilling shiver as he began to fiddle with her corset's strings.

"In my boot," she gasped when he nibbled at her neck, not yet breaking the skin, "is a knife."

"Really?" He murmured, moving his hand from her front to her bottom to clench it and push her to him, "which one?"

"That leg," she breathed, was it wrong to love the feeling of his firm hand probing its way down her pant's stretchy fabric to pull her leg up until he got just below her knee when her boot began. The buckles that kept them on where simple for him to flicker open and pry off, just as she promised, he caught the knife before it fell to the ground.

"Why didn't you use this?" He asked, "to protect yourself from that mangy wolf?"

"I couldn't reach it with the way he was holding me," she replied, her bronze gaze fixated on his actions as he swiftly swiped the blade down her corset so it would fall down to the ground on its own.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Inuyasha growled as he tore his fingers down her buttoned shirt to pop it open and reveal her bare chest.

"No, my pride was the only thing injured," she sighed as he placed a series of strategic licks, kisses, and nibbles from her collarbone down to her right breast that they had discovered through their long winter together was far more sensitive than the other.

Her pride, yes, she was his ideal match. The minute, muffled, moans she let out as he tugged upon her erected nubs riled him up far more than he thought possible before he began to move his stiffening section to her ever so aroused area, finally getting a free moan out of her as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Inuyasha," she gasped before his lips collided with hers again. Her hands that so desperately clang to the fabric of his shirt tore it off so they could at least be on a semi-even playing ground.

"Kagome," he growled back once he pried his lips from hers to roam to her earlobes, "let me take you."

It seemed so right, how could it be immoral? "Yes," she replied breathlessly.

He pulled away to kneel down in front of her so he could remove her final boot and pull down her pants and panties all at once, parting her legs in the process and letting his burning breath brush against her inner thigh—right where his mark was, that knowledge only gave him more pleasure. He let his lips and tongue play over that area tauntingly as she bit her bottom lip to try and keep her shallow breaths from giving away her meddling desire. His grin grew when she grasped a chuck of his hair so that he'd finally move his skillful touch up to her already dampened area. She let out of the gush of air she had been holding as he began to ravish her with his ever so talented tongue that moved around within. One of his hands kept her legs opened as the other trailed its way up her inner thighs until he could play with her hidden jewel with his thumb.

She let out an almost silent, deep, moan at the combined feeling brought to her before she began to subconsciously move her hips along with his rhythm to try and release the pulsing, building, pressure from within her. The faster he moved, the closer she got until _finally_ she felt the grandest of reliefs. He wasn't finished, though, not even if she had already had her fun, he had to move his attention back to the spot on her inner most thigh that he had marked many times before and sink his teeth there once more, winning a weak groan from her as he drew some of her magnificently delicious blood from her.

How he missed her taste, every bit of it.

She slowly dropped to her knees, moving her hands from his hair to his shoulders for support after he was finished with his quick sip and pressed her mouth to his. The foreign taste that was still smeared upon the lips she sucked and tugged on was her own but she wasted no time in thinking of that, instead she let her hands delicately slide down his sculpted body to release his bulge from its clothed prison, he stood up on his knees, pulling her chin up so that their lips wouldn't need to part, so she could pull his pants down.

"Come here," he growled as his nipped her bottom lip and pulled her onto his lap, "I _really_ want you."

There was no arguing with that, she could feel his constricted need under her effortlessly. Only a few times had he ever given her the chance to dominate _him_ instead of being the submissive one and though she still wasn't too sure on what to do she refused to waste the opportunity and positioned herself above him before thrusting down. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she felt him thrust up to meet her movement, going deeper into her than he ever had before. His hands moved from her hips to her rear to clutch her close as she began to grind onto him with a hasty speed.

He couldn't hold back a moan as he began his assault upon her neck; it took far more thought than it should for him to remember what it was he was supposed to do as she jerked him around. It was glorious, _everything_ about her was glorious, and he'd never let her go.

… he wished.

His fangs dug into her skin at the same spot they always did upon her neck as he pulled her tighter to him, her movements were smaller but quicker as she narrowed her grasp around his neck. Many times before she had felt that they may have merged to form one being but never so much as they did in that moment, their chest clashed together, their thighs twisted and locked—moving effortlessly to meet the others advances—his fangs in her skin, and their arms binding them together.

It was heaven, and he quickly sent her there with a final soul screaming thrust into her.

She had always been a tight fit, it had _always_ made it feel grander, but usually he could hold out until at least she climaxed around him but with his last thrust he found his own heaven setting in while he drained her of her liquid life.

More and more and more…

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "s… stop…"

Yet, he wouldn't listen to her, the monster in him—the part of him she _loathed_—called out to him to take her, all of her, every bit of blood she had to offer him.

"Inu…" she gasped, "_st… stop_."

Her words broke through the barrier of the beast and got him to open his mouth and pry himself away from her, clenching his sure to be ruby red eyes closed ever so tight as he felt her unconscious body sink into her.

He took too much… but she'd live. As a mortal… she'd make it.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"You're awake," he mumbled after her bronze beauts flickered open for the second time. Slowly, she turned her head to the side to see the nude man beside her, "how do you feel?"

"Am I…?" She groggily inquired as she shut her eyes once more and rolled into his arms, "a…"

"Human?" He sighed, "yes, you shouldn't be but you are…"

If she wasn't so tired she'd argue with that but for now she'd let it go, "Inuyasha…"

"Why do you call me that?" He asked as his fingers trailed up her still bare back, "do you even remember my real name?"

"Inuyasha…" she repeated, ignoring him completely, "I want to stay with you…"

"Then stay," he retorted surely. "Stay with me."

"I want to," she nodded before she found the strength to pull away and look into his normal golden gaze, "but…"

"No buts, stay," he countered crossly as he furrowed his brows, "I poured my heart to you," much against his pride's will, against his better judgment, "if you… if you leave me again, Kagome…" he shook his head as he looked away.

"I want to stay," she whispered once more as she pressed her forehead to his chest, she could feel the faint pound his heart made, most likely only due to the rather generous donation of blood she had just given him. Otherwise, they discovered if they starved the beasts their hearts would cease to beat and in a few days they would die. It was a rather cruel experiment; she even thought so when she was just a child…

"Then _stay_," he grumbled.

In that fleeting moment… in that stilled time when she thought he wouldn't let him go, when she was nearly certain he had every intention to drain her dry and turn her into one of _his_ kind she… she felt a fear she didn't know existed. She thought of her brother, her father, her family… those she could not simply abandon. It killed her to say this to him, it truly did, "I have to leave."

"If you leave," he severely growled as he pulled away from her, leaving her nude on the ground alone as he pulled his pants off the ground, "I _never _want to cross paths with you again, do you understand?"

She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the ground instead of him, her fingers twirled around some of the long grass blades.

"I am completely serious, Kagome, look at me!" He shouted, causing a cringe to cascade through her before she slowly looked up his body to his flaming features, "if you leave this time, if you choice slaying… that's it!" He dashed his arm through the air to ascent that point, "I never want to see you again. We are _done_ for the final time, do you understand?!"

"Do you know how hard this is for me?" She sassed as she sat up, "I should hate you! I should kill you! Yet I don't…"

He pressed his lips together before he knelt down before her, "do you… need time, then? To decide?"

Yes, but she'd never be sure… she'd never know if she made the right decision by listening to her heart and forsaking her family.

How could that be the correct choice? She closed her eyes as she swallowed the sob that threatened to break out. She had to do the right thing. She had to do right by the father that raised her, the brother that thought the world of her, the lifestyle that had served her so well… didn't she? Wouldn't she be shaming her mother by giving into the very type of monster that had cut her life short?

"No," she finally muttered with a small shake of her head, "no… time…" would change her mind, wouldn't it? So she couldn't give herself the chance… "won't change a thing. I can't. I never will. I'd…" she took a deep breath as she opened her eyes to look at him and land the final blow, "rather die…"

The haste that he used to pry on his pants and leave her alone in the fading sunlight didn't shock her, the flash of _eminence_ pain that flickered across his faultless face did and his almost faint, "never again", did.

She took in another shaky breath when she was sure he was gone before she let herself cry, swearing it would be the last time for him… for them… for the life she'd never have.

For the hearts that would never heal.

* * *

A/N: _**If you are going to review please read:**_ The Kikyou x Inuyasha scene was probably hard to chew for many people, hm? I like Kikyou, a great deal, so please do not bash her in any reviews. If you plan to do that I'd rather not get the review at all. I don't believe she was depicted as a bitch or whore or anything awful, I think she was very in character and even a little enchanting. Do not bash her.

Otherwise, thank you for any future reviews and all past reviews. Thank you for reading, as well.

By the way, I have a favor to ask for anyone who has a minute to spear. I'm not sure what to title a story I'm working on, will you help me by taking the poll on my profile? Thank you.


	7. Hell

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _7: **H**_ell_ **|x}**

_He told me 'never again'. The only man I've ever loved never wants to see me again, he hates me. I must have hurt him terribly when I rejected him for my family... I don't know if that was wrong for me to ignore my heart for those that cherished me instead of him... He hates me. That's all I could think of for so long. He was completely serious when he said he never wanted our paths to cross again._

_Now that's all I think about. I want to see him, I have so much to ask, so much to say but… but he warned me. He told me that day my choice would be final, that if I picked my clan we were done._

_I did just that so we are done. Would he want to see me, still? Would he want to hear what I have to say? Does he still care? Or would he relish in the hell I'm lost in?_

_Does he want me to suffer like this?_

_I want to see you, Inuyasha. If for no other reason than to tell you I love you. I never did that… I think it's my biggest regret._

_No. That day in the forest is. That's when this happened to me. That's when everything started to go so very, _very, _wrong. _

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

She beat herself up after she put her clothes back on, tying her shirt to cover herself the best it could, before heading back to her clan. It took three days to find her way and another four to send word out to her father that was fervently searching for her that she was fine. The wounds she had given herself, the minor cuts, the bruises from bashing herself against a tree or two, helped sell her story of escaping the grasp of that werewolf before they arrived at his pack. It actually felt a little… good to hurt herself like that, does that make herself sick? She had just destroyed any relationship she may have had with quite possibly the only man she'd ever truly connect with so why _not_ batter herself over it a little? Literally, too? Why not release the rage that her heart so desperately held against her mind, her morals, her _mortality_?

There was nothing left to hold back for, there was no chance of… of being with him so she _threw_ herself into her work like never before. Not once in two and a half months had she returned to her clan's village to rest, she just went from job to job to job. Her father thought it a bit peculiar but he knew she was an ever so prideful person and only assumed that she was trying to regain whatever she had lost by being kidnapped by a werewolf so shortly after being held captive by vampires for a winter. It was fine by her, as long as she didn't have any time to think about what she had done—what she had _lost_—she would be just dandy.

At least… she thought so, until she couldn't ignore a rather pressing matter any longer. Summer was fading and her blood had not flowed for three cycles now. It was not very strange for a slayer to miss a period; their lives were full of stress and constant physical strain but twice in a row? By the time she finally decided to address the problem her phase should have started again yet it hadn't… bad things come in threes, right?

"Congratulations," was the first thing the doctor one village over from where the small group of fellow slayers and her were staying said after he had finished the examination. "You are with child; I have no doubt about it."

"No…" she whispered back as she gripped the seat she sat in, "that is _not_ possible."

A frown surfaced on the wrinkly man's face yet it was almost unnoticeable behind his mass amount of facial hair, "I'm afraid it is. You are most cer—"

"I've never had sex with a man," a monster, _yes_, but a monster that could _not_ have children. Vampires could _not_ have children, that was what she was told all her life, that's even what Inuyasha himself had told her so _how_ was this happening?

"I'm… afraid you must have," he retorted softly before something close to compassion crossed his furry face, "you are a pretty girl… perhaps someone took—"

"Sir," she had to stop him, she couldn't hear that, "are you _positive_? Is there any chance at all that you are mistaken and there is something else wrong with me?" Anything! She would rather _anything_ else in the whole wide world be wrong with her than _that_!

He shook his head, "I diagnose this all the time, I'm positive."

Of course, she wouldn't waste worrying over something some doctor she chanced upon told her, that would be silly so she dived into denial instead. It wasn't until the second one she went to at the next village she and her group stopped at told her the exact same thing that dread set in.

She hyperventilated after she left the office in the dark street and pressed her hands to her stomach. How was it possible that a member of the undead's child was growing inside of her? It… it just wasn't…

… but what if it was?

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Father," she sped the moment she returned to her heavily guarded village, only a day and one night after the second doctor's words burned their way through her mind.

"Kagome," he glowed as he got up from behind his desk to open his arms up to his daughter, "I haven't seen you since the goblin hunt in Sachimoto's village."

"Yes, that's true," she tried her best to smile as she hugged him back with all her might. She was still his daughter, still his little girl, even if she had betrayed everything they stood for and now might be carrying the fall of the human race within her womb—no, no, that's overdoing it, isn't it? It was just half human and half vampire… oh, gods, what would _that_ be like? She closed her eyes far too tightly as she grasped her father's shirt.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" She felt his arms wrap around her with the force he hadn't shown her since she was but a girl. It reminded her so much of the embraces he'd give her before leaving on a hunt, assuring her that all would be fine as tears trickled down her cheeks from the fear of her parents not returning. He swore that they always would, he swore he could make everything perfectly fine, he swore they'd always be a happy family… he lied. One day he returned without her mother.

A deep breath in and a deep breath out, the world wasn't ending, it would go on… it just had to. All would be fine, what she wouldn't give to have her father tell her that one more time. She'd believe him, she honestly would, she wanted to _so _badly.

"Daddy," she whispered as she buried her head in his chest, "I… I have something I really need to tell you."

"What's it?" He said in such an odd fusion of his usual rusty voice and new compassion as he pulled his daughter away enough to look into her watery eyes, he had to tilt her chin up lightly to get her to meet his gaze. "Did something happen? Kagome, pumpkin, you can tell me anything."

She gasped in a breath to choke back a sob, what would happen to her now? Would he even believe her? Earnestly, they _all_ thought that a vampire could not father a child. They had come across many young maidens that had been wooed by the creatures of the night and not one of them were ever impregnated so _how_ could this be happening to her? She shook her head as she bit her bottom lip and looked away, "after everything… I'm so… I just don't know about anything anymore, daddy."

"Kagome," he murmured as he placed his calloused hands on her shoulders, "you have been through a great deal lately; it's only natural that you need a break. I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to overexert yourself like you have been. Stay here in the village, relax, all will be fine."

He had _no_ idea. If only… she had not burned the only bridge that could give her any sort of answers… would he want to see her now? Would he believe her? Didn't he believe, just like her, that it wasn't possible for him to father a child? He'd think she was full of shit, he'd think she was lying, he'd think she bedded another in such a short time… and what reason would he have to think otherwise? She had spat his offer to spend eternity together right back in his face.

"Honey," her father shock her gently to snap her back, "what _is_ wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

The fret that coated her father's face was so rare… he was such a strong man, such a fine man, and the perfect leader. All her life she thought he was fearless, perhaps a bit emotionless, too, but she never doubted his love in her nor in their way of life. He was a man of principals and she had broken one of the most prized rules… Would he discard his own daughter? Wouldn't he have to? He'd be showing favoritism to spare her from the same fate that any other would get—excommunication.

No. It would be worse for her, wouldn't it? She carried a monster in her, would they even allow it to see the light of the moon or day… or whatever it would be able to stand?

What the hell was inside of her?

"I'm just… shaken up… I guess," she smiled faintly with a weak shake of her head, "I think that… the last hunt really got to me, it was a rouge werewolf and it just got me thinking… of all that has happened. I," she swallowed back any truth she might have confessed, "need to rest for a while."

"Of course," he even gave her a kiss on the forehead, it helped glue back together the tatters of her world if for but a moment, "go home, I'll see you tonight. Souta is away on a hunt with the Taijiya clan, he will be back in a week."

"Good…" she whispered before she bowed her head and left back on the solemn walk home.

Was this even her home anymore?

"Kagome-chan," a stutter of a greeting caught her loose attention so she glanced over to see a shy looking Hojo, his chestnut stare fluttered between her and the ground. She'd seen that look, well, a minor version of that about a hundred times now. He was about to ask her out once more… wasn't he? She cocked a brow as she turned to look at him, usually he wasn't so shaken, his hands didn't fiddle together so intensely as he bit his bottom lip trying his utmost to find a way to say another word to her.

He was sweet, truly, a very nice boy but that's all she ever thought of him. A boy. Not a man, never had she consider him a possible lover. If she was a normal girl like the rest of her friends she would accept his advances, so many of those around her would do just that if one of the affluent Akitoki boys showed any interest in them, particularly the most well liked of all his brothers, Hojo. There was no doubt in her mind that he would make a fine husband to some fortunate girl someday.

"Hojo-kun," she coaxed as she stepped closer to him, tilting her head down so he would look at her, "what is wrong?"

"I… I…" his eyes snapped around them as if to make sure that they were alone, "about… what happened in the town of Seiun… I just," he cleared his throat before he finally managed to look her straight in the eye, "I'm fuzzy… on what happened that night and, Kagome-chan," he stumbled all over his words before he sped up, "you were gone the next morning so I could not ask you and you've been gone all this time so I just… do you mind if I ask what happened?!" He closed his eyes as he bowed his head slightly to her, "I'm sorry, I just don't remember at all. I really wish I did."

Seiun… Seiun, she had to mull over the name a few times before she could recall it with a simple 'aw'. It was the first town she went on a hunt to with a few of her kinsmen, two of the Akitokis included. They were able to free them of their infesting demon problem within only a few days. The townsmen were so pleased that they threw them all a party in the bar in the basement of the hotel they were allowed to stay in for free. Of course, in the midst of celebration most all of the men got drunk behind belief. Kagome had never enjoyed the taste of alcohol and particularly hated beer, which was almost all they had to offer in Seiun, so she just monitored the fun. After all, she was in no mood to rejoice.

Hojo became all the more brave in his endeavor to win her over with the more he drank and though it annoyed her a great deal she allowed it until he was tripping all over himself. She had to help him up to his room and out of concern she stayed with him while he threw up a few times in his bathroom, the poor boy couldn't hold his alcohol at all. Much to her surprise he came out completely nude and proclaiming his love and complete admiration for her over and over again as he tried to kiss her, it took no effort at all to avail his attempt. Eventually he tripped over the sheets that were spewed upon the floor and passed out.

"Oh…" she muttered as she glanced away, the worst of ideas mingled its way into her mind, "Hojo-kun… do you… love me?"

His eyes widened to a width that she didn't even know they could, his mouth dropped open for a moment before a stammered, "yes", came out.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked to the ground, was this wrong? Yes, most likely, but she was just so _sick_ of asking herself that. Obviously, she had made enough mistakes to weigh her conscious down, what would one more really do? "You… don't remember that night at all?"

"No," he choked as he took a step closer to her, "Kagome-chan… did we…?"

Her gaze flickered up to his; she couldn't say anything… so she just nodded.

Quickly, his head snapped to the side before he took the final step to close the gap between them so he could take her hands into his, "Kagome-chan… I love you, I do, I'll do right by you… if you'd allow me to talk to your father about receiving your hand in marriage I… I would be honored."

"Hojo-kun," she coaxed. What choice did she have? Allow all to think that her stomach swelled with Akitoki Hojo's child or by a monster's doing? One would almost surely get her excommunicated _if_ not killed… the other everyone would be thrilled. It was the lesser of two evils, probably… so she bit her bottom lip swiftly before leaning forward to press her lips to his.

It wasn't that bad… it didn't give her that rush her dear vampire did, but it was doable. It was… decent.

"Hojo-kun, you need to know something," she whispered as she pulled away to look at the awe filled face of Hojo's, "I'm… pregnant."

He was so naïve… such a simpleton, such a sweet boy, that she was certain it didn't even accrue to him to ask if it was _his_ child, his brown eyes almost bulged out of his head before he wrapped her in his arms and held her close, "Kagome-chan… I have always wanted to you as my wife. Let me talk to your father?"

"OK, Hojo-kun, I'd… like that," she just gave up and sank into his embrace.

She was… a terrible person, to break the heart of the man she loved and ruin the life of a childhood friend all in such a short time?

How she hated herself.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

It was a black wedding, for her at least, one that was put together in a month by her eager and ever so giddy friends. She couldn't even hear the words that the rather perverted purple wearing priest blabbered on and on with until she realized she had to say her part, a crushing, "I do," left her pink painted lips. The entire time she couldn't help but think of how Hojo was unaware of the baggage their bondage in matrimony would bring him, the sham she would forever have to play for her cherished clan, and so much more…

She thought of _him_ when she kissed her husband to seal the tie, a symphony of applauds shattered her barely wrapped up world. There was no news better than that of the eldest daughter of the Higurashi family uniting with the eldest son of the Akitoki family, the two strongest bloodlines in all the clan were finally one.

Her father had utter utopia upon him when he heard Kagome would finally take Hojo's hand in marriage, he didn't even care about the circumstance, no one in the clan did. 'Child will always be child' they said, and who _didn't_ know that the two childhood sweeties were knocking boots? All other laughed. Excitement edged its way into the entire village at the prospect of a child form the two founding families. One would have thought that the Akitoki and Higurashi would have mixed blood somewhere along the clans long history but it was never done, not until now and all were eager to see how the child would turn out.

"The greatest slayer ever," many were certain.

"The finest leader yet," others countered.

A fake yet faultless smile was a necessity for her along with giving up her conscious so she wouldn't crumble under the weight of her own deceitful doing. Time found a way to move on even though she prayed every night it wouldn't, the somehow it would actually _reverse_ itself. Life was listless to her, gods, how she hated it… how she _feared_ it. Anxiety ate away at her heart more and more as her womb grew with a creature that whatever might be hidden in the heavens would surely detest almost as much as all those around her. _What_ was in her?

The answer she so urgently searched for constantly availed her, no one in the clan had ever heard of a child being born from a vampire and child. She only asked the eldest of them, the most experienced, and only ever if it seemed to be appropriate—say, if they were speaking of vampires in general. A grave amount of her time was spent in the library, researching any myths that were attached to the mysterious monsters of the night yet _none_ of the books told of such a bond. If it could happen… wouldn't someone have heard of it? She couldn't be the first…

Gods, how the creature tore at her, it kicked _constantly_. She inquired to all her friends that had ever had a child if that was normal and they would laugh with nostalgia as they told her horror stories of their first pregnancy and how everything seemed to be so much worse than it really was, they promised her everything would be fine. How would _they _know? They were not hosts for a true heresy.

Nightmares consumed whatever small bit of sleep she was allowed of what was to come, never did she see a simple, sweet, baby but a gray fanged monstrosity, a black skinned and red eyed pointed ear atrocity, or something so frightful her mind wouldn't allow her to remember when she finally woke, sweat covered, from the horror show that repeated itself over and over again.

What was worse were the nights that her husband wished to be intimate, of course, she allowed it… he thought it was his child, after all… she had taken his life away from him with her lies. It was the least she could do. It battered its tiny fists whenever he touched her though, almost as if in protest. It bothered her like nothing else in the world could but her humble husband was always too far gone in his own pursuit for pleasure to notice and for that she was thankful, because he never noticed the marks, either.

Someday he would, wouldn't he? Someday she wouldn't be able to keep up the farce…

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

Dusk dashed over the tall trees that circled their barricaded village to give way to the starlit sky and full moon that allowed any who traveled at such hours guidance. A sigh, the same one she gave off so very often lately, escaped her lips as she looked out the window. One hand around a cup of warm tea as the other rubbed her fully rounded gut, her face twisted into the usual look as she let out an open groan in her empty home as she readjusted herself in the kitchen table's seat to try and find comfort when she knew it was impossible.

"Stop it already," she demanded weakly as she pressed harder upon her stomach, "I'm already frightened enough of _you _as it is, must you thrash around like that?"

For a moment, she wondered if whatever was within her understood her words since it settled but just as quickly as the thought came it left and was replaced with another, one she had particularly enjoyed thinking about through the dire ordeal. If it was truly _impossible_ like all had told her, like the books said, then perhaps… there was a chance that somehow the child truly was Hojo's? That the Higurashi and Akitoki lines had finally mixed, hearing that proclamation everywhere did start to grow on her. The idea was appealing, far more so than bearing… whatever a product of the dead and living would be like.

That dream was swiftly slapped away with the sound of knocking upon her door, there was simply no way she was going to get up and wobble over on her swollen feet to bother to get the door so she shouted, "who is it?"

"It is Sango!"

Great, she groaned as she leaned against the back of her seat, her friend from the Taijiya clan had been frequently visiting her lately and as grateful as she was for her friend's constant concern she didn't need it. She didn't want it.

She wanted to lock herself away from the entire world right about then, actually.

Apparently, her absence of an answer meant that Sango could open the door and waltz right in to find her in the kitchen. She was so envious, much to Kagome's surprise, her warrior friend wished for a family of her own. Often, she'd tell Kagome how shocked she was that she ended up with Akitoki Hojo and with a child on the way before she found herself an appropriate match. Always, Kagome would reply if by an 'appropriate match' she meant that lecherous priest that she had been growing ever so fond of since her wedding then she didn't know the proper definition of the words.

"Kagome-chan," Sango started before Kagome could even bother to greet her, "this is Akajita-sama, he is a legendary slayer from the Hajime clan who came to visit your father. You have heard of him, I assume," she only waited for Kagome to nod once, "I escorted him here but it would seem that neither your brother nor father is here?"

She knew what the look of mild disgust meant, _how_ could her family abandon her when her expected due date was closing in fast? The truth was, she had to _beg_ her father to take the urgent call from their alleys in the south. She had to _plead_ with her husband's pride and assure him over and over again that all would be fine; she had to pretend to care far more about their clan's reputation than her own well being to get all of them to leave. It wasn't a hard stretch, and it gave her the sanctuary of a silent home so she could lament over the way she had fallen from grace in private. The farther along she got the shorter her temper was, too, and she was fairly certain that Hojo—while extremely worried to miss the birth of 'his' child—was a bit happy to leave his wrathful wife.

"Yes, they are gone," Kagome simply stated as she smiled and nodded to the old, crinkled, man that needed a cane to walk with.

"Well, I had heard that Yatoh-san's daughter was expecting but I hadn't any idea how far along you were," Akajita announced with a wrinkled yet warm grin as he made his way over to her, "do you mind?"

"No," the rest of the world apparently just _needed_ to touch her swelling deviation so why not another strange? As soon as he placed his hand upon her he laughed and pulled it back while she muffled a grunt and placed her own hand where his was.

"I can already tell the child is strong from the way he kicked just then," Akajita praised before pulling up a chair for himself, the sound of cracks played out as he slowly sat down.

Oh, simply fabulous, she didn't want her own family around but apparently she would get the pleasure of hosting a strange for the night. The overly kind midwife that her father refused to leave without placing in her and her husband's home was already bad enough. Grand, it took almost too much will power for her to push away her grievance and smile again at the old man.

"I don't know how women do it," the old man kept up, "the gods gave the gift of childbearing to women because only you could put up with such a trial. If gods gave it to us men, we would do anything to avoid the task and all of humanity would be gone now."

She gave an ever so weak laugh as she looked over to her friend Sango who sat down next to her, "I would have to agree with you. As of now I feel it is more of a curse than a gift," truly, _truly_, truly, and a terrible one at that.

"Oh, my dear child, you have no idea," he gravely retorted as he grasped the top of his cane in both hands.

She exchanged a quick look with her friend before tilting her head and looking at the man. What would he know? After all, he was a _man_ and how could they ever really understands that horror of pregnancy?

"Would you like to hear a frightful tale?" He inquired as his old gray clouded eyes flickered between the two girls.

"Little scares me these days," Kagome countered. What could he honestly say that was more unpleasant than the foreign entity that grew in her womb with each passing day?

"It's about vampires," he ideally murmured.

That got her to take an abrupt breath, but all the same she assures, "nothing about them could frighten me."

"You truly are your father's daughter," he replied with a cough filled chuckle before he whipped his mouth clean with a cloth. "How about you, Sango-san?"

"Oh, yes, by all means," she nodded.

"There are very, very few women out in the world that emanate an alluring aroma to the beats of the night," he began, catching Kagome's utter intention instantly as she leaned closer to the table almost bumping her belly to it, "it is a sign that their blood is of divine quality to the bloodsuckers."

"I have heard of that," Sango assured.

"Yes, but have you heard what else their aroma signifies?" He asked, not bothering to give them time to reply, "their fragrance puts the monsters in a frantic frenzy, they want the women both to drink them and…" he paused and whipped his mouth again as if what was to come could make him vomit, "take them, intimately… it tells them that they are fertile."

There was no hiding the gasp that escaped Kagome's suddenly parched lips, "what does that mean, Akajita-sama?"

"These few women, there may only be one or two of them born in any given generation, can _bear_ a child from a vampire."

A spine tingling shutter fell from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes, "n-no, that's _im... _possible."

"Yes," Sango added breathlessly, "I have never heard of such a thing."

"It is very unlikely and almost never heard of," the elder mumbled with a nod of his head, what little thin white hair that was left bounced about upon his head, "thus it is only _thought_ to be impossible. You see, such an unholy union has not taken place since I was but a small boy, of course, the blasphemy could not take place."

"Wh… what happened?" Sango whispered.

"The woman was burned at the stake before she could give birth to the infant that grew inside of her," he stated, "such a… _thing_ could not take be brought into the world."

"So… so you," Kagome swallowed back the stutters that impaired her, "do not know… what would become of such a child? What would… a hybrid would be like?"

"Oh, no, when I was a child they still knew that such a hellish fusion could take place. In my grandfather's childhood such a monstrosity was allowed to be brought into this world," he sighed at the very thought and once more shook his head.

_Monstrosity…_ that struck her heart deeper than any blade could, there truly was no hope that her child would be normal? That she could keep up her charade of a family? "Wh… what…?"

"Any woman that bears the child of a vampire dies by the creature. The only way it can live on is by taking all the blood of its mother as it is being brought into this world. My grandfather was a member of the group that was summoned to the village that this atrocity took place at, he said that the infant bore solid blood red eyes and already had a fully fanged mouth. They killed it by all the sun and stabbing it with an enchanted silver stake."

"Oh my gods," Sango muttered as she lifted her hand to her lips, "are you speaking the truth? Or are you trying to scare two young ladies, Akajita-sama?"

"Sango-san," he smiled, "I am warning two lovely young ladies, there is a difference."

"Kagome-chan," Sango chimed as she slid from his chair to place her hand on her friend's forehead, "you are as pale as a ghost, are you alright?"

"Yes," she barely managed to reply as she closed her shaky eyes, "yes… I just haven't been feeling very well today."

"Like I said," the old man declared while he popped his back and got to his feet, "women are the nobler of the two sexes for putting up with the pains of childbearing."

"Thank you," she supposed as she bowed her head, "I would show you to the door but…"

"No need, child," he nodded, "Sango-san, will you lead this blind old bat back to the guest house?"

"Are you sure you are alright?" Sango inquired once more as she placed her hand on Kagome's unstable shoulder.

"Perfectly fine," she whispered back.

"I don't like the idea of you being here all alone without Hojo-san to watch over you…" Sango grumbled with a narrowed gaze, "how could he—?"

"Sango-chan," Kagome sped, "I am not _all_ alone, my father wouldn't allow that. There is a midwife on standby, she's using my guest room right now. It will be unneeded, I assure you."

"Oh," and just like that all her friend's worries faded, "then goodnight, Kagome-chan."

"Goodnight, Sango-chan, good bye, Akajita-sama," she nodded as she watched the two fade away.

It amazed her that she was still able to find a way to breath after hearing that… was the old man just messing with them? Were his stories false? Were they true…?

Would she die? Would she give birth to a real ravishing monster?

Her eyes fluttered back to the candle in the the midst of the table, with a heavy breath she blew it out so that only the full moon's brilliant light lit the room. Her bronze gaze migrated out the window to the large glowing ball in the sky, "what's going to happen… Inuyasha?" She muttered to herself before a painstaking cramp caught her attention. "No," she groaned, "_not_ now. Stop that."

Not ever…

The night went on and she tried her best to ignore the occasional grotesque agony until it stopped being so occasional. A scream almost punctured through her lips as she felt her water break, only to see that it was not the clear liquid it should be that fell to cover the wooden floor but… crimson. There was no way that was a good sign; it was then that the midwife entered the kitchen to see how she was doing. She did not panic like Kagome was as she helped her to a bed and told her to breath, to relax, and that all would be fine.

Perhaps it was the fact that her inner thighs were coated in blood that the midwife never saw the marks or perhaps it was the hell that broke loose in the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**: I've only been so good about updating this story because it's MLK day (well, was) which mean I had a long weekend. I probably won't update for a while but who knows?

Anyway, thank you for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy.


	8. Insufferable

**Note**: I apologize in advance for the length of the A/N at the end of this chapter.

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _8: **I**_nsufferable_**|x}**

_I hate to think about her. I haven't seen her in years, I really shouldn't bother… I'm stupid. This is dangerous, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm here looking down at her little village of slayers. They think they're so safe, that none of my kind would dare attack them at their strong hold, but really it's simple for one of us to slip into the area to do some minor surveillance. They'd surely notice a horde, but none seemed to pick up that I was here. I stood under the shade of the tree all day until the sun began to set—perhaps she left this village? Went somewhere else? Maybe… she's dead? Humans die frequently…_

_Right before I decided that I needed to go fest I heard her laugh, one of the many aspects of her that had me enchanted, and turned around to see her walk out of one of their little huts they call homes with… a child in arms. I can't tell how old that thing is, I'm not good with guessing ages of humans. It was laughing, too, and trying its best to grab at his toy that she was dangling in front of it—is it a boy or girl? I can't tell from here. _

_She looked happy, very happy…_

_Then another man walked out of the very same hut, just as bundled in winter clothing as she and her child were, a smile plastered upon his lips as he placed his hand on the small of her back and another on her stomach as he whispered something intimately in her ear, whatever he said made her smile change into a more surreal one as she turned her head to look at him. It was her husband, I could tell from the ease she had in allowing him to touch her like that… the way she leaned into his arms. She was too proper; she wouldn't let a mortal touch her like that unless they were bond in 'holy' matrimony._

_Were they expecting another child?_

_She moved on… she was the last person that I had expected to give up the hunt to raise a family. It's pathetic, she's pathetic… but then where does this insufferable jealousy come from as I stand here staring at the happy little family?_

_I can't take it. I almost tore the tree I grasped with such grizzly strength before I ran off. _

_That's it. That's the last time I'll ever see her. _

_I'll go back... I'll go back to her, back home._

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

How could she? Of all the things she could have said in retaliation to his sincere request why did she have to say she'd rather _die_ than turn into a vampire? Than to spend forever with him?

The stupid bitch, he just… gave up and tried his best to think less of her and more of his lair and the dismal dynamics that entailed being one of the elites there. Months passed by in a blink to him when _the_ news ran him down. He had to go with a few others to speak to Kouga and his pack about how they continued to intrude on their feeding territory. Ginta and Hakkaku leaped at the chance to throw it in his face the fact that his little mortal was to be married and wouldn't be a threat to them any longer. Being the stubborn bastard he was he didn't believe them at all, how could she marry another so shortly after him? _How_ could a mortal win her heart when he couldn't?

Then Kouga said it with detached candor, "that little vixen? The Higurashi clan is on lock down right now because if it, I guess she's marrying someone that's a big deal in her clan. It doesn't matter anyhow to me, just the fact that they'll be out of my fur for a while."

He didn't do it out of spite like the fucking wolf Inuyasha knew so well would if he wanted to insult him, it was just a fleeting notion, just a 'heads up' to his allies in the war against slayers… and it made him believe.

That was _it_; he couldn't take anymore of _any_thing. He couldn't stay… not anywhere near her, not when there was a chance that their lives would be tangled together once more. That knowledge… knocked his conscious out, numbed him for his null journey east.

To the _only_ person that could make it alright, that could make _him_ alright.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

Great gingers greeted him the moment he walked in to the fabulous fortress, not a bit of him was surprised that she knew he was there. It was another part of their bond, he could feel her near and she him, but the way her unblinking, awe-struck straight followed him around while he spoke to the elders of her new lair did.

"Really," he started up as soon as he finished the formalities to walk over to her, "you can't say you're surprised, can you?"

"Dumbfounded would be a better word choice," she retorted, folding her bare arms below her fair sized bosom, "what are you doing here, Sei?"

"You were wrong," he simply stated. He needn't say anymore, the way his daylight filled stare flickered away from her said it all. With a tilt of her head she sighed and stepped forward to lean her forehead to his chest, "I wanted to see you."

"You crossed the raging sea just because you wanted to see me?" She murmured. Did he expect her to be that naïve? Didn't they know each other better than that by now?

"I need you," he whispered after he loosely lifted his arms to wrap around her waist. She pulled away only enough to look up at him before away once more. A silent sigh escaped her red lips before she let her exposed shoulders sag, she could feel his hands waver over her maroon gown, float upon her corset covered back, and finally rest upon her bare skin.

There was really little more that could be said.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"I like this," he quietly confessed as his fingers traced her left cheek bone, his eyes assaulting the very area before he kissed her scarred shoulder, "is it permanent?"

"Of course not," she muttered back after she folded her arms under her head, her gingers following his every moment as his lips continued to linger on her skin, smothering the blemish she so fervently hated until he began up her shoulder and to her neck, skipping over the chocker she still constantly wore, all the way up to the new minute maroon star upon her cheek.

"Why'd you do it?"

"It's a trend," she mused, "it will only last a few years before it fades away. Suikotsu liked the idea…"

Finally, she touched at the topic that brought such rigid tension to her body, the one he had been avoiding for her sake, but not anymore. "How will he take this?"

"This betrayal?" She sighed, "he'll blame you… sweet Suikotsu doesn't have a mean bone in his body but for you he'll probably make an exception. He'll hate you. He'll forgive me… like he always has. It's far worse, I think, for him to forgive me… it kills me, Sei, it really does," she squeezed her eyes shut more, along with her hand around her scarlet sheets.

"I'm sorry," he lied before pulling her off of the bed and onto him.

"What happened?" She gently groaned, nuzzling her forehead against his neck all the while.

"She said she'd rather die than ever convert… than stay," he complained while his fingers fiddled around in her long, shinning, straight onyx strands.

"Did you tell her what I told you to?"

"Yep," he gripped, "you were wrong."

"Ah," she nodded lightly, "this is punishment then, is it?"

"Keh! You think bedding me can be a _punishment_?" He snarled as he jerked her all the way against him, barring his nose in her hair as he shut his eyes.

The smallest of smiles crossed her lips, "you are full of yourself, as always, it's nice to know she didn't destroy that in you. How long are you going to be staying here?"

"However long you plan to."

"Seishirou," she snapped while she pushed off of him and glared down at his blank face, "you are not staying here!"

"Seeing as _I'm_ the creator, and _I'm_ the only one with power to order anyone around… and that _I'm_ the oldest by more than two centuries _and_ that the elders of this lair just welcomed me here with open arms, I'd have to say otherwise," he countered while a smirk crossed his lips.

"Sei!" She almost whined as she rolled off of him and up in her sheets, "just because that wretched woman rejected you does not mean you can come here and ruin my relationship!"

"You are once _again_," he lingered on that word for a bit, "in bed with me _willingly_. What type of relationship could you possibly have with him?"

"You are my creator!" She stomped as soon as she got off the bed and to her feet, grasping the sheets that she was tangled in with grand force to cover herself from his prying eyes. "Of course I am! Even just an _implication_ by you makes me want to do it!"

"I know I'm good," he gloated as he pulled himself into a sitting position, "but—"

"That is _not_ what I mean," she complained as she crotched forward some, "and you know it! An order _must_ be followed but to have one's creator just _suggest_ something makes it… I want to please you, that's been embedded in me since you converted me, of course I'd be here with you!"

"Not everyone has sensational sex with the creator all the time," he coaxed, not letting his smug smirk falter a bit, "I know I don't."

She just groaned before slamming her bathroom door behind her.

"Women," he mumbled to himself before shaking his head and sinking down into the bed once more.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Seishirou!" He didn't even cringe at the ferocity filled name as he turned around to see a rather steaming Suikotsu storm his way, his not even shoulder length hazelnut hair held up in a tight ponytail and blaring beige eyes locked intently to the dull ambers before him.

"Suikotsu," Inuyasha grinned right as the man snatched his white shirt collar in hand and yanked him closer, "how's it going?"

"Don't screw with me," he demanded, shaking the conceited man slightly before continuing, "leaving Kikyou alone. She's with _me_ and has been for the past two decades now _and_ you know it! I have put up with your insufferable interference for far too long now, will you _please_ just leave her alone? We left the west for a reason and you follow us all the way? Only to join _my_ lair? What is it that you want? To take Kikyou away from me? You've had your chances, now let me have mine."

It amused him to see how the fleeting fury faded so swiftly, the threat fused into a plea. Kikyou was right; he was a kind man and could muster up only so much anger even towards the man that was ripping his beloved away.

… for what reason?

"You _do_ understand that I have _never_ ordered her into bed with me, don't you?" Inuyasha inquired as Suikotsu's grasp slipped off of his shirt and down to his side, his brows bending in a different manner. "Face it, I'm her creator, her feelings for me will always be deeper than any she might have for you. I will come and claim her whenever I want, it is my right and you have no standing to _interfere_ in that."

Slowly, Suikotu's stare moved from Inuyasha to the far off elegant tapestry upon the stone wall, "that is _only_ because you are her creator. She loves me, there is no outstanding circumstance. She simply does."

"Not enough to tell me no, though," Inuyasha jabbed, he _almost_ felt bad to see the _almost_ nonexistent cringe course through the man before him. "If you want peace, let Kikyou go, I'm here to claim her as mine once and for all. I'm not going to let her go anymore."

That got burning beiges to snap back to him, "I will _not_ let Kikyou go. I _love_ her; you obviously don't know what it means to love someone. Do you know what pain you constantly cause her!?"

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, "she's mine, Suikotsu, you can't do a damn thing about it. As I've said a thousand times and will a thousand more, she's my creation, and better yet," another grand grin crept up his face, "I'm your elder."

The well-natured man only pressed his lips and clenched his fists, it was true… Inuyasha was his senior by about five decades and that was enough that he _had_ to respect the difference.

"Kikyou's mine, Suikotsu, get over it," was all he had to say before he went on his way. He only got down a set of stairs and one hallway before he ran into yet another exasperating obstacle.

"Seishirou," the husky, deep, voice beckoned getting him to stop in his tracks and glare over at the grinning fool leaning lazily upon the wall, "we need to talk."

"Bankotsu," he grunted, it appeared that he, too, had gotten into the new fad of tattooing one's face. The purple rather bulky cross upon his forehead—it was perfectly framed by his black bangs, too—matched his eyes well. "I'm late to a meeting with the elders, will you fuck off?"

"I'm going to have to say no to that one," Bankotsu kept up as he stepped in front of Inuyasha's way, his long braided black hair bouncing upon his back all the while. "Kikyou is your creation—"

"I_ just_ had this conversation with Suikotsu not more than two minutes ago," he groaned before he stuffed his hands into his pants pocket and took a step back, "it's between him and me, not you, back the fuck off or I'll—"

"What?" Bankotsu interrupted, "we're equal in age, _Sei_, you can't do jack fucking shit to me. Suikotsu is my brother," he stated, his playful façade faded just like that with his step forward so that the two were almost pressed against each other. "I like Kikyou, I like her… attitude, she's good for Suikotsu, she _loves_ Suikotsu and he is beyond that with her. _You_ need to back off and let them be."

"Really?" He awed harshly, "you are going to tell _me_ I need leave _my_ Kikyou alone? She's fucking _mine_! You have no right to meddle!"

"She's with Suikotsu!" Bankotsu boasted, "leave it!"

A deep seeded growl was all that Inuyasha could find before he clenched his teeth together to snarl, "I don't have time for you! I need to get to the fucking meeting!"

"By all means," Bankotsu let his carefree smile shine as he stepped aside, "just keep in mind that fucking with Suikotsu means you'll have to deal with me."

He shook his head and tried to wiggle the wrath that was building up in him out before he found the doors that held the council, a deep breath in and another out, he had to stay calm… they no right to get between him and his creation. No matter _what_ they say.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Suikotsu's very upset, Sei," Kikyou pouted before he pulled her to kneel around his lap, "please—"

"I need you," he whispered, his golden gaze locked up on her gingers that softened at the sound of his plea, "I really do. I don't… I can't. I want you. I'm sick of everything, Kikyou, I'm sick of the stupid politics that I have to play a part in. I _love_ you," he stressed, "it hasn't anything to do with the bond. Please, I need you, Kikyou."

"So… you are asking me to give up Suikotsu so we can have another fling?" She frowned; the most petite sigh flowed from her parted lips, "he's important. He's in love with me. Besides," she shook her head lightly as she lifted her hands from his shoulders to his cheek, "you are essentially waging war against Suikotsu and his brothers if you keep this up. He's a sweet man and he wouldn't do anything but the other six…"

"It's ridiculous to call them 'brothers'," he mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"What would you call it? They all have the same creator, is that not essentially what they are?"

"It's ludicrous to have _seven_ creations," he gripped only to feel Kikyou yank his face so he'd look at her serious stare. "It is."

"I know Bankotsu bothered you today, and the two of you are of equal age, you can't bully him like you can the rest. Jakotsu—"

"Please," Inuyasha muttered with a small shiver, "I don't want to talk about that one…"

A smile almost broke out before she gave her knees a break and sat down in his lap, her hands in hers, "Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, and _Ginkotsu?_ " She shook her head lightly, "do you really want to deal with them? Renkotsu is almost your age, Ginkotsu is a grotesque monster, and… well, we all know how you feel about Jakotsu. Is it—?"

"Are _you_ worth it?" Inuyasha inquired, "don't be a moron, of course you are. I'd fight with each and every one of them, or all of them at once," he shrugged, "I love you. I don't care if you think it's because of our bond or anything moronic like that. I don't want to be without you anymore. I don't want you with anyone else. This is it," her eyes met his, "I mean it. I'll beg," he offered with something akin to a pout as he pulled her close, "I'll get on my hands and knees for you," he pressed his lips to hers, "I'll fight each one of the so called 'Band of Seven' to win you over."

"Sei…" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "you are hurting from that girl… you—"

"If anything, she's shown me that I've been looking in all the wrong places. I'm done," he assured as his eyes wondered in hers, "I'm here because I want you. I'm here because you're all I need. You know me better than anyone, you…" he paused for a moment before he pressed his forehead to hers, "even back when we weren't bound like this… you never left me. You refused to let me convert you but you never wanted me to leave your village and each time I did you _told_ me to come back. You didn't ask, you demanded that I did," a smile swept up his lips, "I always did… and you were always there."

"That's true…" she whispered.

"Even when you hated me with a _burning_ passion you never left my side. When I needed you, you were there. Whenever… Kikyou," he tightened his grip on her, "you are always there when I need you. I don't think it's just because of the bond we share. I honestly believe you'd be there with or without it. Don't you? Don't trust that I'd always be there for you, too? If you turn me down now I'll keep trying, I might not have the 'kind soul' that Suikotsu has but… I love you, desperately. Crazily—"

"So," she soothed as she pressed a slender finger upon his lips to stop him, "you are really willing to go against the Band of Seven, for me?"

It wasn't until he saw her genuine, glorious, smile that his returned, "Kikyou, before our bond came about, how many monsters did I help you fight off to keep you _all _to myself? I can't help that I'm selfish like that."

"Sei," she laughed as he toppled them over onto the bed fully only to clash his mouth with hers.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Seishirou!" He liked his name, better than _that_ atrocity she called him, but the more people shouted it out with an edge of spite the more it ate away at his already very short fuse. He knew that particular judgmental tone and ignored it completely as he started down the swirling stairs. "Seishirou!"

"What?!" He screamed back, stopping midway down the narrow corridor to turn and see a familiar figure only a few steps above him. The purple-blueish strips upon his cheeks weren't a new edition at all, "_what_?"

"Don't take that tone with me," the older one with finely kept silver hair tied behind his head and fiery filled ambers locked upon the boy below him demanded, "what trouble are you starting?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped back, "why are you here? I thought you were fucking high commander of the west or some bullshit like that."

"You are such an ungrateful," he shook his head and grinded his fangs before he relaxed, "I came to survey the east. We are having too many problems with slayers in the west, and the more I see of this land the more I like—"

"So what?!" Inuyasha snarled as he clenched his fists around the stairs railing, "we're going to abandon the west to _those _fuckers? We're going to run!? They'll only follow!"

"You are really one to talk," the other scowled, "from what I hear you let the same slayer girl go _three_ times."

That got him to press his lips together and snort before he turned around to head on to his task.

"Get back here, Seishirou!"

As soon as he leaped down to the final floor he spun around, "what the _hell_ do you want from me?! I haven't seen you in years and you come here to _what_? Lecture me!?"

"No," he retorted, rubbing his temple to restrain his temper, "I came to speak with Bishamon and heard that you were staying at this lair now. You jump around more than any other vampire I know; it's hard to keep track of you."

"Whatever," he scoffed, "what do you want?"

"I heard you are in the center of the latest drama, it has to do with you and your creation—"

"Gods," he groaned as he clenched his fists, "this is intolerable! She is mine! _My_ creation! I'm sick of this! The rules state that no one can get between a creator and his—"

"That's true," he nodded, "I'm just—"

"Are you saying you want help me?" Inuyasha ridiculed with a cocked brow, "ah, I see, you are here to save the day? Of course, when it's convenient for _you_, you're the most helpful guy in all the world, huh?"

"Stop it already," he sighed and folded his arms, "do you want my help or not?"

"I'd rather be staked, see ya' in another few decades," he stated before he began off down the passage.

"Get back here, Seishirou!"

"You can't make me!" He shouted back with a backhanded wave.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"I can't," a breathless beauty hushed as she rolled over onto her back.

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha retorted, not even he could move onto his side to look at her.

"You are nonstop…" she sighed with closed eyes, "I don't know where you get all the energy…"

His classic, "keh", was all she heard in retaliation.

"I saw Taisho-sama today," she dared to mention, "I assume he knows you are here…?"

"He just _happened_ upon me being here, he didn't intend to see me but the lair's leader Bishamon. Now that he knows I'm here he suddenly wants to act all buddy-buddy like we're somehow…"

"Family?" She mused as she turned her head to look at him as he stared ever so aimlessly at the ceiling, "he is your family, just as I am."

"Keh," he muttered, "I don't want to talk about him, alright?"

"Fine," if he didn't want to talk about that then there was a rather pressing issue she had been meaning to address. "When was the last time you had something to drink?" she meekly inquired.

"Recently."

"I don't believe that," she whispered while she turned all the way to twirl her legs with his and rest her head against his chest, "your heart beat is far too slow… Sei, I'm worried about you. I'm ravished after all our time… in here," she smiled shyly as she shut her eyes, "you must be, too, let's go get something to drink."

"You go, I'll—"

"Be a fool?" She muttered, pushing herself off of his firm chest to look down at him, her somber strands framing their faces like curtains, "I'm sorry that dim-witted slayer hurt you so, Sei, I am, but drinking only every now and then is not going to make it stop. Do you love me? Truly? Like you promised you did when I left Suikotsu for you?"

His eyes flickered away from her for a moment before he nodded, "I do."

"Then, my darling, let's get dressed and go get something to drink," she leaned down to kiss his earlobe and murmur sweetly, "we've been in here for two nights now. It's about time we make at least one appearance around our home."

"Maybe," he grinned, "I _am_ thirsty…"

"Of course you are," she let her lips move from his ear to his jaw line all the way to his bottom lip, "Sei," she whispered upon his bottom lip before tugging on it, "I'm here."

"What… what do you mean by that?" He swallowed as her assault continued down his neck, he could already feel whatever meek amount of blood still flood through him head south.

"She's not here," she stated as her fingers slid down his sculpted stomach, "I'm here. Like you said, I'll never leave you… and as long as we are together, as long as you are_ mine_," she teased, "I demanded you take better care of yourself."

"You demanded it, do you?" He smirked, "well… I can't disappoint my lover, can I?"

"Only if you want me never to," she coaxed as she pulled away from him all together, the prettiest pout on her painted lips, "you know, shall we, Sei?"

"After you," he insisted with a sincere smile, he always enjoyed watching her dress herself anyway.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Are we at this again?" He sighed as he sat down on the cherry wood table and folded his arms, his eyes wondered between the bald boy in front of him—two purple slits shot up his face—and Bankotsu beside him. "It's been two solid months now, Kikyou is with me. I didn't order her to leave Suikotsu. She wants to be with me. Get over it."

"It's not about that anymore," the bald one smirked, "Suikotsu told us to stand down but…"

"Renkotsu and I just can't seem to get over what a little rat you are," Bankotsu explained, "taking another man's women like that… we'll have to teach you some manners."

"Suikotsu told you _not_ to do this?" Inuyasha dragged out, "I think you best listen to your 'brother'."

"Suikotsu is _still_ head over heels about Kikyou, he's a better man than you," Renkotsu roared as he jerked forward to wrap his large hands around Inuyasha's neck, "we've been with this lair for years, you just joined, do you really think that anyone's going to care if we beat the shit out of you?"

"I doubt you could," Inuyasha retorted with a shrug.

"Ginkotsu," Bankotsu called out as he glanced to the door of the lone room, "lock it."

"Ow," Inuyasha grinned right when Renkotsu gripped him, "I'm so scared."

"You oughta be," Ginkotsu growled, "three against one, your odds aren't looking so good."

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Oh my…" Kikyou gasped as she knelt down in front of him, "what happened?"

"Nothing," he muttered meekly.

She shook her head over and over again as she raised her hands to his discolored cheeks, "you need to drink something… who did this?" She swayed side to side each time his dreary suns dodged her gingers, "Bankotsu…?"

"Ha," he gripped, "as if, I could take Bankotsu, don't insult me, Kikyou."

"Whatever, Sei," she sighed as she stood up, both his hands grasped in hers, "come on, we need to get you something to drink, you look like hell."

"I _almost_ won," he murmured as she tried to pull him out of his seat but he moved as much as a mountain would budge from the breeze.

"I get it," she grumbled, "it was more than just Bankotsu… I'll take a guess that it was Renkotsu and Ginkotsu with him, too, right? I know you'd have cuts if Jakotsu was involved… then again he finds you oh so pretty."

"Didn't," he cringed.

"Seishirou!" She groaned as she pulled away to shake her fisted hands in frustration.

"Oh, I know I'm in trouble now," he ridiculed as he leaned back in the seat and groaned mildly. His cherished creation only called him by his full name when he was in trouble… now that he stopped to think about it, like he had so very often since _she_ left, he didn't like the name too much. Kikyou, his beloved, only used it when she was upset otherwise it was 'Sei'. Whenever he heard it from others it was usually being shouted if not snarled… it was a bothersome thing.

"Stop fooling around!" She shouted with a sturdy stomp, "you are truly hurt, Sei! You need to come with me to get something to drink _now_ or you will not heal!"

"Maybe I don't want to," he mused to himself as he shut his head, only to feel a strong sting swipe across his cheek with such force that he almost fell out of the sheet, if he hadn't awkwardly set his feet upon the ground and grasped the back of the chair he would have ended up face first on the floor.

"Is she worth it, Seishirou!?" Tore through his being before he looked back over to the fuming female whose hand was still up in the air after the strike she placed on him.

"Wh… what…?" He barely managed on whatever little breath was left in his limp lungs.

"Is _she_ worth it?" She repeated grimly while she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"I…"

"Don't," she shook her head lightly, "don't you dare lie to me, Sei. This is _all_ about her. She breaks your heart so… what?" She shrugged one shoulder, "she took your thirst with her? Her blood was delicious, I understand that, but you _still_ need to blood," she emphasized each and every word with ample space between them. "She hurt you, she spite your offer right back in your face after _you_ gave up your ego. _You_, mister prideful, I understand that must have hurt you. I do," she stressed, "but how dare you… how _dare_ you say something like that to me. Ever."

"Wh..?" he couldn't even think to finish that with the look she showed him… she was beyond upset with him in every way possible—he was… hurting her. Why didn't he see that before?

"How dare you," she repeated before pressing her lips together and closing her eyes before she slid her arms into a folded state under her boasting bosom, "if you want to be a suicidal moron for some wench that dumped you, go right ahead, but don't you dare come to my new home and… make this mess. Don't you dare," she shook her head ever so slightly as she took a step away from him, "Sei… I'll kill you, I will, if you keep this pathetic attitude up. The Sei I love… would never say something like that."

"K… Kik…"

"Don't," she swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly opened her wavering gingers to look him straight in the eyes, "the Sei I love would never… even think to give up because of some girl. The Sei I love is a _man_. The Sei I love has been through hell all his life and never let that get in his way… The Sei I love… where did he go? Did she destroy him?"

His eyes weakly moved away from her to the floor for a moment before he groggily managed to get up, "I… I love you."

"Stop…"

"Listen," he requested as he placed his hand upon her shoulders covered with scarlet fabric for more than one reason—the second most important was the simple fact he would most likely fall over without her support. "I… am a wreck. I will get better and I swear I will never say something like that again. I… I love you," he whispered once more as he leaned his forehead to hers, "because… I really do… Kikyou, I'll… I'll let you go."

Her eyes widened as she straightened her posture and pushed him up some so she could see his bent brows, all she did was a cock her head to the side.

"I'm selfish… but for you I can manage to be gallant for a bit. I love you," he repeated, "I want you to be… happy and Suikotsu can do that better than I can, right? I don't… I don't want to give you up," he calmly whined, "but for you… for _your_ sake… I will. I love you, but maybe… he does more?"

Her shoulders sagged as she nodded, "Sei…"

"Right," he muttered as his grasp slipped away from her, his gaze moved once more to the ground. Right… Suikotsu was better for her. Right… he couldn't keep her to himself. Right… he was better off alone… _right_?

But then she pressed her lips to his and grasped his battered face in her hands to keep him up right.

"Ki…?" he tried to start only to be pushed back into the chair he was once in, "what…?"

"You truly love me, don't you?" She inquired with the sweetest of smiles.

"Are… you just now figuring that out?" He countered.

"I suppose I am," she bit her bottom lip lightly before she knelt down and placed her hands upon his knees, "you have to truly love someone to be able to let them go, when you really believe it's in their best interest. You think it's in my best interest to be with Suikotsu but you want me to be with you, don't you?"

"Should I even dignify that with a responds?"

She leaned her head into his lap as she closed her eyes, "I want to be with you, Sei. I… I finally think that our feelings are true. You needn't go through all this alone; I'll help you move on. We can move on. Together."

"Together…?" He coaxed before he leaned forward to place his head upon hers, "I want that. Badly."

"Then it's settled, Sei, I'm all yours."

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

Years faded for him like a swift spring breeze. The pain that his—no, she was _never_ his—slayer caused him was always there, with each bang of his heart. It was bearable, more than just that, with his beautiful companion. Within a year the thick air of tension passed and things settled down between him and the Band of Seven—rather six, Suikotsu never comforted him after Kikyou broke off their relationship. She was grand, how would he have survived without her?

He didn't care to keep up any sort of charade, he asked her to move into his room so they wouldn't have to be apart anymore than necessary and she was giddy to oblige. She was… his. All his, always _his_, in every sense of the word and, best yet, she allowed him to have her openly. There was no shame; on the contrary, she was more than honored to be openly _his_.

She loved him. _She_ loved him and proclaimed it to him each day, every night.

The twinge that tore at him from the knowledge that the mortal would have never have done the same subsided with time because… he loved his companion, too.

He always had, always would.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Kikyou," the most subtle voice called out to her, stopping the closest thing to a goddess that existed in their kind in her steps. The way she turned her head, allowing her hair to cup her face, enchanted him… like she always did, always would.

"Suikotsu," she whispered before she swirled all the way around to walk in the empty hall to meet him, "how are you? I heard… you left to an allied lair for a while…"

"One in the Kyumai area," he nodded, not at all hiding the way his beige gaze's survey over her entire being. If it were anyone else she would have felt a pang of repulsion but it wasn't anyone… it was humble Suikotsu, there was true care in the way his watched washed over her. "How have you been?"

"I have been fine," she assured as she hesitantly reached her hand out to tilt his head up so their eyes could meet, "how are _you_?"

"I miss you," he came out with earnestly. "I miss you… I miss you so much."

"Suikotsu…" she let her fingers slide delicately off of him, he tilted his head into her touch to let it linger as long as possible until her hands returned to herself.

"Does he still make you happy? Does he still want you?" Suikotsu inquired, "it's been years… he usually moves on to another lair by now…"

She bit her ruby lips together before she took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss him softly, innocently, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Suikotsu. I still love Sei, and Sei still loves me."

"I want… you to be happy," he sighed as he looked away, "if that's with him… then so be it."

"You are a good man, Suikotsu," she needn't say his name so often but… she missed it, the way it rolled off of her tongue, the way it sounded, everything about it. Everything about _him._ "Anyone would be blessed to have you as their companion. I will... be rooting for your happiness as well, Suikotsu."

"Thank you," he nodded dully before he turned away.

"Are you back to stay?" She shouted out before he was too far.

"Yes," he didn't even look back to her… he couldn't.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"How long have we been at this?" Kikyou inquired as she let her fingers twirl around in his silver tresses, his head leaning against her bare chest all the while, "four years? Five? Six, maybe?"

"Something like that," he mumbled, he was ever so close to slumber, why'd she have to keep him up? Being as they were, two impervious to the sunlight, their schedule was drastically different from the others; it was… frankly whatever they felt like. If they wanted to stay up all day, they would, if they wanted to stay up all night, they would, if they wanted to do both, they would.

"Which is it? Four, five or six?"

"Kikyou," he groaned as he nuzzled against her, "shut up."

"How crude," she whispered with a kiss upon the top of his head, "how… how is it that after all this time you still think of her? How is it that she has such a grasp on you?"

He sighed ever so heavily, "let's talk later… and I don't, by the way."

"You do," she cooed, "I can tell by the way you look at the moon. You used to hate it yet now it seems to have enchanted you... you'll stare up at it for hours without a word. It's rather attractive, I'm not complaining," she whispered before placing a kiss upon his head, after all, how often did the loud mouthed man actually shut up?

"I never hated the moon," he murmured with a hint of a growl.

"You are here with me most of the time, I know that, and I can deal with that." She hummed, "but you still think of her, don't you?"

"Kikyou," he scowled after pushing away from her to lock eyes with her, "why are we having this conversation?"

"I love you," she assured as she lifted her fingers to trace his face, "remember what I told you? What won me over to you finally? Fully? After all these years?"

"I… was willing to give you up to Suikotsu," he gripped before lying down all the way to pull the luscious covers over him and rolling over so his back was to her, "I'm not joking, I'm actually very tired tonight."

"If you truly love someone, you need to be able to let them go when it is in their best interest," she whispered.

"Yeah, you said that," he nodded against his pillow.

"I love you, more than anyone… but I can't have you…"

"Fucking hell," he moaned into the golden pillow as he rolled over to look at her, "what the hell's that mean?"

"You think of her…" she frowned slightly as she cupped his face with one of her hands for only a moment, "you need to go back. You need to see her."

"Suikotsu is back," he snarled, "I know it. That's what this is really about, isn't it? You wanna go back to him then go back to him! Don't use _her_ as an excuse."

"I'm not," she mused as she lifted her hand up his chest to his lips, "I saw Suikotsu, I kissed him earlier tonight—"

"What?!" It shocked her how quickly someone who was supposedly so 'tired' could pop out of bed and rush towards the door.

"Wait! _Wait_! Sei!" She shouted as she sat up, he lingered at the door, pressing his back to it to look at her with a fiery temper.

"I kissed him and I realized… my heart truly is only yours… that I have feelings for Suikotsu, but mine for you are so much stronger," the way her blemish free face wrinkled with worry soothed him some, "and… for me to know that… gave me some peace. You and I can never have serenity until you have closure with her… you have to go back east and see her—"

"She's _married_," he coaxed.

"You don't know the circumstances; humans arrange marriages all the time. Perhaps she still loves—"

"I've told you nothing but awful things about her throughout all these years," he growled, "so how is it that you always find a way to address a _slayer_ with some sort of respect?"

She shrugged slightly as she lifted the sheets to cover herself, "I feel a strange kinship with her. I understand… the difficulty of being told to do one thing by your training, by your mind, and your heart telling you another…"

"Kikyou… you don't know if her heart was telling her _anything_," he sighed before he walked back over to drop to his knees with a harsh thud in front of her, "I want to be with you… forever. Marry me?"

"Sei," she gasped as her hand shot up to cover her mouth, "_what_?"

"Marry me, I've wanted to ask you for a very long time now… this is far less romantic than I had hoped but if you are going to keep talking such utter nonsense then I just have to ask," and, hopefully, get her to shut up about that 'utter nonsense', too.

"Sei…"

"No, Sei in less it's followed by yes," he requested with a grin, "please, Kikyou, I'm really serious here."

"I believe you," she whispered, "and I'll marry you… I want to," she smiled, "_only_ if you go east and find closure there."

"Kikyou," he groaned as he collapsed on the floor rather overly dramatically, "I refuse."

"Then I refuse," she swiftly stated.

"Fuck me," he groaned as he folded his arms over his eyes, "you're impossible."

"And you are some sort of picnic to live with?" She inquired as she nudged him with her feet.

"You'll marry me if I go?" He murmured before he lifted his arms just enough to look up to her.

"If you come back," she corrected.

"Of course I'll come back, why would I stay?"

The slightest of smiles slipped across her sorrow singed façade, "if she tells you 'I love you', you'll stay."

"The women would have to say a whole hell of a lot more than those three words, Kikyou," he assured as he sat up, "I'm insulted that you think you mean so little to me," much to his dismay that didn't get her to smile anymore towards him. "Look, I don't think there's anything she could say… She didn't even call me my real name… I doubt she cared about me more than a fuck."

"Sure," she whispered after she glanced away, "so you'll go, then?"

He couldn't help it, he was a bit of an ass by nature, so he furrowed his brows and muttered, "you'll wait for me?"

"Sei," she groaned, knowing full well what _that_ meant, "you don't trust me at all, do you? If you ask—"

"OK, OK, OK," he waved his hands in front of him to cease her complaints, "I'll go… and I'll come back, and we'll get married?"

"If it works out like that, then yes," she smiled with a nod.

"It'll work out like that, I promise," he nodded while he rolled over, "now let me sleep."

"Sei," she laughed as she nudged his back with her toes once more, "do you truly want to sleep _nude_ on the floor? Come up to our warm bed, love."

"You like me best when I'm nude," he taunted, "I don't know… if I come up there you'll just keep yapping."

"You are such a crude man, sometimes I wonder why I love you," she joked with a tilt of her head, "if you come to bed I'll let you fall asleep to a nice, long, massage."

"Massage… eh?" He grinned grandly, pushing himself off the ground in the processes, "where would that massage be for?"

"I thought you were tired," she smiled softly as he joined her in their bed.

"Well… there are just some things a man can always find energy for."

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

Just as he promised his darling betrothed he headed east the next day, it took him only a week once he reached the continent to find the slayer's strong hold. They weren't grand about hiding it, they just thought they were at protecting it. He almost laughed at how easy it was for him to sneak into their area, up on the hill that over looked the village, and hide under the shade of a tree. He just had to see her, that's all he had agreed to. He didn't actually want to speak to her, he didn't even really want to see her… he wanted to leave as the day progressed and there was no sign of her. He hadn't truly expected to find her at the village, she was probably off on a _hunt_ like the little bitch she was…

Maybe… she was dead?

Dusk dribbled over the sky before he decided he would rather go find something to feast on than waste anymore time waiting to see if she'd come out. That's when he heard _her _laugh; it still tugged on his heart strings as he searched to find her with… a child in arms.

She looked overjoyed at her bundled child…

He could be wrong, it might not be hers, it might be a friends… it could be, he could hope, right? Then another man walked out of the home she had just exited, just as packed away in winter clothing, a stupid smile lifting his lips as he placed his hand on the small of her back and another on her stomach as he whispered something intimately in her ear, whatever he said made her smile change into a more surreal one as she turned her head to look at him.

It was her husband… he just knew it from the dread that dug itself deep in his gut. Her husband who began to wiggle his hand in front of the child's face… _his _child's face. Inuyasha was certain of that…

Were they expecting another child? Was that what his gesture just meant?

That was it. Fuck it, that was his new motto. She had officially moved on and had herself a happy family, a perfect smile on her face as her little brother—if Inuyasha remembered correctly—walked up to her.

Fine, if _she_ moved on he could to… he had it, his closure. He'd tell Kikyou, she'd accept it, and they'd be able to move on with the life they should have always had anyway.

Still, seeping envy ate away at him as he clenched the tree he rested against. He simply shook his head and closed his eyes before turning away and headed off. He'd be able to return to a ship in less than a week, he wouldn't make any stops like he had on his hesitant journey there. He'd probably make the next ship out, in two days.

He'd leave the west beyond, forever.

* * *

_**Note: **_**Again**_**, I personally respect, admire, and adore Kikyou. Keep that in mind while reviewing, you've been warned.**_

_**A/N: **_I updated~ I think that a two day wait isn't that bad, am I right? I'm pretty good about updating (against the will of part of me that knows I should be studying instead). So, since I'm pretty good about updating, mind doing me a favor? I've got this story planned out until the bitter end (it's an expression, don't fret) so I already have another dedicated idea for the next story I'll put my full effort towards. Here's a rough summary...

_At the bittersweet age of seventeen Higurashi Kagome discovers she has the fate of human kind in her unstable hands. Demons race to her in hopes of fathering the devil that only she can bring into the world. Fortunately for her, the heavens have be preparing to protect her for centuries... the only problem is, the one the send to guard her's a demon, too._

By rough, I mean _rough_, I can't really find a way to describe in only a few sentence the length of this story. This one is particuarly dear to me because I've had it as an idea for ages and ages. I find it far more difficult to figure out a title to a story that I'm close to, does that make sense? So I need **_your help_**, please either go to my profile and vote on a title or give me your opinion in a review:

Requiem for the Wrecked  
Requiem of the Damned  
Requiem of a Shattered Soul  
Damned Darling

If you don't like any of these and think you have a far better idea for a title, I'm all ears. (Of course, I'll take care to give credit where credit is due, too).

Thank you all for your help, I hope you continue to enjoy B&B until the end.


	9. Grave

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
****{x| C**_hapter _9: **G**_rave_ **|x}**

Six years.

Six _long_ years had passed and her heart only became heavier and heavier, sometimes she was certain that it would truly just fall out of her chest and hit the ground like a rock. The more it had to endure the harder it was for the vital organ to bump-bump, and the death of… no, she couldn't even think of it, some days she didn't think she could go on...

But then there was _him_ and for her little boy, she had to. Honestly, she cherished him. To her, he was the sun in the sky. Without it all would die. Without him, she surely would have given up long ago. No matter how silly or pathetic that might be, what other reason was there to go on? She was stuck in a loveless marriage—by her own doing, worse yet—and one that she had to still pretend she was crazy about. The farce she used to worry would fade away... she began to _want_ to just disappear.

Then again, she really didn't, because her son would be torn from his family if that happened.

"How's my favorite wife and son doing today?" Hojo asked with his usual boyish smile as he walked into their home, kissing Kagome on the forehead before doing the same with the child she held in her arms. As always, she laughed lightly and smiled but… truly, he was a good man—boy, after six years of marriage she still didn't think of her husband as a man. It wasn't fair for her to have the silent fester of frustration against him, _she_ was the one that had fooled him into the marriage… it was her fault, everything was.

Still, _what _the hell? He was such a moron, a kind hearted one, but it bothered her, every one of his little habits irked her. 'How's my _favorite_ wife and son'? What did that even mean? She was his _only_ wife and the same went for her son so there was no reason at all to use the word 'favorite'. She shook her head to free her mind from the ridiculous rant it had found itself locked it, she couldn't even let him say a sentence without finding a fault with him… it wasn't fair, not to him.

Not to any of them.

"Honey," she whispered as she knelt down, letting go of the boy in her arms so he could stand on the floor by himself, "what would you like for lunch?"

He just shrugged his little shoulders before Hojo appeared once more with a bag in hand, "Tsunomi-san needs to borrow some of my spare blades."

It wasn't as if she had any intention to ask where he was heading but, "alright."

"Oh," Hojo stopped right before he opened the door, "Kagome, are you really going to go on that hunt tomorrow…?"

"Yes," she stated swiftly after she stood up to cross her arms, "I haven't been on one in so many years now. It's nothing big, it's close to home, it shouldn't take us any longer than a day or two."

Her husband frowned but he wasn't about to argue with her, she always managed to win their debates, "but…" he couldn't help but let his brown eyes drop down to their son.

"Hojo," she coaxed with that edge that he had learned meant it was time for him to leave, "he's plenty old enough for me to be away from him for just a day or two. Not to mention the fact that you've been on hundreds of hunts all—"

"OK, Kagome," Hojo sped as he opened the front door, putting on one of his meek attempts at a nervous filled smile, "I'll be back by dinner."

"Yeah," she grumbled before he was all the way out the door. She simply shook her head and rolled her eyes before she went off to make a simple sandwich for her son, patting him on his head before doing so.

The once great slayer's life had been reduced to… something so mundane that it might has well be called murder.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Good afternoon, Yuki-kun," Kagome gleamed while she opened her front door to the little boy who stood there with a pot in hand.

"Good afternoon, Akitoki-san," he replied right as she freed his hand of the heavy weight, "my mommy says thank you for cooking for us while daddy was away and she's sick."

"Tell your mommy she is very welcome, sweetie," she smiled as she knelt down to be at eye level with the boy, "you have gotten so big, Yuki-kun."

"I'm five now," he gloated, opening up one of his hands in front of her face as if showing her the same number of fingers would make it a fact.

"I know, isn't that wonderful?" The very thought made her heart ache all the more and smile fade into something far less than what it used to be. Five years… it's been that long since… he passed. Time was supposed to heal wounds, wasn't it? So how was it that with each year that faded, the death never stopped weighing her down? It hurt her more and more and more…

"I'm goin' go play now," Yuki proclaimed proudly, his grayish eyes moved passed Kagome to see her son playing with a few of his toys inside, "I'd invite him but he's too small to come play slayers with us. He'd get hurt, Akitoki-san."

"That's fine, sweetheart, you go have fun," she assured with a pat on his shoulder before he sped off to meet his small group of friends that were eagerly waiting in the distance for him. "You didn't want to go play with him, did you, honey?" she had to ask after she walked over to look at her little boy, he just shook his head without a care. "Mommy… really wants to go somewhere, will you go on a walk with me?"

He nodded before getting to his feet while she got their coats, pulling hers on before she tugged his over his little head and tied his boots on. "Winter is so cold, isn't it?" Again, a nod was all she got before they joined hands and walked out of their humble home. It wasn't much; no one had anything more than they needed in her village, but it was still… home? No, it wasn't. That was a lie, she couldn't even believe that. It was a fine house, hut, whatever one wanted to call it, and she didn't have a single complaint. The wooden walls were secure, the cold was kept out and the warmth locked in.

The weak tug she felt from the small hand that she wrapped hers around so frantically yet tenderly broke from the horrors of her own mind, she smiled softly as she looked down to see him reach out his other arm to her.

"Honey," she whispered, "you are old enough to walk on your own. Mommy can't carry you everywhere."

He just snorted a bit as his arm dropped and turned his dull face forward, usually that was all he had to do and she'd jump to pick him up. It lifted her heart, to be able to cling to something real, something she loved far more than she thought ever possible, it made the world seem less dismal but it was best to stop babying him, wasn't it?

Her stare softened the moment they walked through the old gates and her hand tightened around the tiny one in hers. With each step she found it harder to breath, it was always like that, though, no matter how many times she went to the spot it never got easier. Snow had fallen the night before, it was only enough to sprinkle white fluff here and there and for the most part it had melted upon the heated homes and ground but not on top of the slab of cold rock that marked the spot she visited religiously. It always took three deep breaths before she could find the will power to kneel down in front of the spot and remove her hand from her small son's.

"Sweetheart," she nodded in a gentle hush for him to do the same, as always he listened to his mommy and did just that. They both shut their eyes and pressed their hands together, she prayed for the lost soul but she wasn't sure if her son did the same… or if he even understood what it meant to be in the cemetery.

"Mama," her eyes slowly opened so she could look over to the little one who had just tugged on her jacket, "mama… where is he?"

Melancholy merged with her smooth features as she looked up to the sky, "everyone… everyone becomes goes to a better place when they die, honey. You like to look at all the pretty stars in the sky, don't you?" She inquired as she glanced back down to him, he nodded as his own gaze gradually moved up, "when someone dies… the sky cries and sheds one tear," she lifted a finger to win her son's attention back, "and a star is born, that's how those we love watch over us when they are gone."

"But… there are a lot."

"I know," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his somber locks, "but that just means there is a lot of love, too."

"Which is him?" he asked as his eyes wondered up to the slowly darkening sky.

"I'll show you when the stars come out tonight," she promised with the smallest of sighs.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

It was wondrous to feel the shiver of excitement course through her entity as she made her silent way through the white washed forest, her loyal black bow in her hand and arrow ready to shot if need be. Four of the five Higurashi clan members were creeping through the woods to try and lure the goblin that had been causing the small village problems into the perfect trap.

Unlike some of the other mothers in the clan, she only gave up training when pregnancy got in the way. When her son was a few weeks old she picked up her bow and arrow again to make sure her marksmanship never faltered. Of course, her training don't stop there, she had to make sure to stay in shape, to be able to run for what felt like an endless amount of time, and keep her aging body flexible. Though she never thought about it and earnestly didn't care that much, the last six years had been fairly kind to her—physically, at least. It was remarkable, really, to be able to worry as much as she did and never have any serious permanent wrinkle. She felt with the amount of internal turmoil she was constantly thrust into she should have visibly aged ten or twenty years but… it barely appeared she had two or three.

A shriek from her right caught her full attention. That _wasn't_ part of the plan so she jerked off her path and ran in the direction. She cocked her arrow up and released it right in time to nick the shoulder of the monster that had leaped onto one of her companions.

Its lustful red glare shot over to her, "bitch," he growled with crimson colored fangs.

A… vampire? A vampire… she hesitated to shot another arrow, giving him plenty of time to lunge forward and pin her to a tree.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted right before a stake was stabbed through the back of the vampire, with a press of a button the back of it; it expanded enough to spout out of the front of him and cut her coat but not her. The creature's blood bathed eyes widened before it limply fell to the ground. The final three of their group arrived just in time to quickly start a fire on the body to make sure it turned to ash and would not get up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered as she brushed her black jacket only to smear the blood of the creature around more.

"Don't worry, everyone slips up after such a long absence. That's what we're here for," he thought he was comforting her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Of course… that hadn't anything to do with why there was dying dread on her frowning face. A vampire… she hadn't taken part in killing one of those in years…

"There are at least two others in the forest, I can _feel_ it," one of the bigger members of the group declared in his husky voice, "let's forget about the goblin and go after them."

"Fuck yes," the injured one grunted as he got off the ground, only mildly cringing at the pain that panged from his marred shoulder.

She didn't want to be there anymore… she was supposed to be hunting a goblin; those ugly little things were easy to kill. Not only were the horrible to look at, smelled awful, and were dirty bastards all around, but they were generally an easy kill. Vampires… vampires were too close to home…

"Goddamn vampires," one hissed, "how is it that they can walk in the day all of a sudden?! They've become far more of a problem over the years!"

"Kagome, are you alright?" Souta muttered.

"I'm fine, but Kyoshi-san shouldn't move much, his wound seems rather severe," she snapped back to the now as she looked over to the man that could barely stand on his own, "I'll stay here and patch his wound."

"I'm fine," he snarled.

"She's right," the big guy retorted, "you aren't coming, stay here, Kagome-san will protect you and patch you up. She's the best at that medical shit anyway, all you others come with me."

Yes, she _was_ one of the best at medical 'shit' in her entire clan, even though she hadn't hunted in ages she never gave up on studying herbs or helping with the doctor's office that was in their village whenever she could. It helped get her mind off of everything… it also meant it took very little effort and even less time to patch up the wound. It wasn't terrible, he'd live, but the pain was great enough that he passed out when she put on some of the herbal paste they brought along if one of them got hurt.

She hoped and prayed one of the vampires wouldn't come lurking about to find out where the scent of blood came from. She didn't… want to kill one. She didn't want to have anything to...

Of course, the moment she started to think so deeply about that she heard a crack to her left and spun around more than ready to shot whatever was there. It wasn't a member of her clan, they'd announce their presence. Her instincts told her something was _very_ wrong, she could feel a blazing gaze upon her back and held her breath until… her eyes landed on the one who was standing there.

The… familiar man that stood on the opposite side of the small clearing. Her arms dropped to her side and grip on her bow slipped so it landed upon the lightly snow covered floor with a thud. She had every intention to open her mouth and say something to him but there was no way to speak when she hadn't any air in her lungs.

"Hello," he greeted frigidly while his sizzling sun glare flickered from her to the passed out man on the floor then to the pile of black ashes—all that was left of his companion. Not that it really mattered, he barely knew the man, he only joined with him and his friend to travel back to the ship. When they discovered slayers would be hunting goblins in the forest they were more than eager to go and hunt them down. Inuyasha was the only one out of the three with a shard, the only one who could openly walk out in the day without any fear, but the sky was so heavily covered by thick gray clouds that they were willing to risk it.

Then he smelled _her_ scent, the next thing he knew he was stepping on a fallen branch and catching her attention.

"I… Inu…" earned his attention once more so he looked back to the stuttering, shaking girl who raised her hands to cover her mouth.

"Not my name," he stated with such ease, honestly, he was in inner awe of himself for being able to sound so detached and how he didn't even think to weaver as her eyes watered up instead he grunted, "what's wrong with you?"

"Wh… what are you doing?" she asked on a thin breath, if it weren't for his grand hearing he wouldn't have caught it.

"Just passing through," he assured, "I smelled fresh blood and couldn't help myself."

"Right…" it wasn't her scent, it was the blood, she felt her hands slip from over her mouth as her eyes fluttered down to the untouched snow. He never wanted to see her again, he _never_ wanted to cross paths with her again, he had said that… she could still hear his voice saying those words in her head.

"You married," he probed, he couldn't help himself. If he was going to stand before her and have any sort of conversation with her he _had_ to just say all that was bothering him, perhaps then the anger that had been boiling in him since two days prior would fade? It was the suffocating power of the hatred that kept him from returning to the ship like he had originally planned, it knocked him out for a day.

"How… how?" She swallowed as she meekly looked up to him; his brows were fixated to ascent the scowl scrolled across his face.

"Do I know?" he guessed and she only nodded, "I saw you the other day. You and your little happy _family_," spite spat on the word as it left his lips, he clenched his fists so tightly that it almost pierced his skin.

"I… Inu…"

He shook his head when she reached her shaking hand out towards him and took an almost nonexistent step forward, "you have a child, too, eh? You always wanted one of those. A little runt replica, congratu-fucking-lations."

"Wai… wait," she stammered as she stumbled over her feet to get closer to him only for him to effortless step out of her reach.

"No, there's nothing to explain," he growled, "you have a pretty little human life going for you, don't you? Good for you, _Kagome_," it killed her like an arrow through her chest to hear him stretch out her name, inflating each syllable with utter distaste.

"Wait!" She called out when he turned to head off into the darkened thin path between all the dead trees but he didn't, why didn't he? _Because_, Kagome, he hates you—that's what her mind kept saying over and over again. "Please! Stop!"

And he did, for the weak reason of the fact her voice cracked so much. When he slowly spun around he saw tears openly streaming down her cheeks and falling to the ground to melt away whatever snow they chanced upon. "What?" he snapped, hell would have to freeze over before he allowed those tears to get at him. It was _her_ fault he left. It was _her_ fault he had been harboring so much misery when he should be beyond blissful with the beauty that waited for him patiently back east. It was _her_ fault that he felt like fire had truly been lit inside his chest, that he had an undying need to find her husband and gut him.

"Inuyasha…" she choked out as she stepped all the way forward, "we… we need to… talk, please."

He rolled his eyes carelessly and looked away, "your clan's on its way back. I'm sure they're looking for me. What were you here hunting? My kind? Do you get a twisted pleasure out of—?" but whatever words he might have said were suddenly stuck in his throat as he felt her grasp his sleeves tightly and lean her head upon his chest. Her shakes from the intensity of her sobs even moved him, literally at least, as he looked back to her wide-eyed.

Why… was she crying so much? Crying was not at all what he had expected if he ever confronted her… shouts, maybe, scowls, or… if he was lucky a smile but not tears and not an apparently endless supply of them either.

He had never seen her cry. All that winter, he never told her what became of her family but she was strong and held her head high. Each time she was locked away in a cellar she did the same when anyone else would be fretting over what might become of them… _what_ was it that tore at her enough to let the water tinkle on and on?

Whatever it was, she had his attention, so he grasped her wrist and yanked her along with him as they spend through the forest. He made no effort to go at a normal human speed but—rather, miraculously, he had to admit—she kept up with him the few times her feet actually touched the ground and only tripped at the very end when they reached the only source of water for the entire forest, an unfrozen waterfall full of frigid water.

It was payback, you could say, that he threw her through it and into the cave that was perfectly hidden behind it. The cold didn't bother him a bit as he walked through to see that she had ended up on the ground and was only then pushing herself up. Her loose curls were straightened and soaking along with all her clothes as she got to her feet and abruptly started to rub her arms, the water stopped the wind from breezing in but that didn't keep the cold out. If anything, it made it worse.

At least he couldn't see the tears if they were still falling nor could he smell them.

"What's wrong with you?" he mumbled rudely as he folded his arms, "what is it that we _need_ to talk about? Because the last time I checked you'd rather die than—"

"Please," she stuttered but this time he could tell it was from the cold because of the clatter her teeth made. When she was certain he pressed his lips together to keep himself from speaking she continued on, "you saw my son?"

"It was boy?" He coaxed with every intention of seeming isolated from the topic, he even kept his hands from clenching into a fist with a great deal of effort.

"He's a boy…" she nodded with shallow breaths as she looked away, "I'm so confused… I think about it all the time, it haunts me, but I don't get it… I just," she paused to regain herself enough to keep a stable voice, "he…"

"What?" he gripped as he leaned back on the rigid rock behind him, "spit it out or I'm leaving. I'm sick of your stutters."

"He should be yours," she sped as she slowly dropped to her knees.

Her words jerked him off the wall and eyes locked unblinkingly on her yet she didn't continue, "what…?" Did she mean she _wished_ it was his?

"He's human… my little boy is very much human," she whispered as she let her burning forehead touch the cold, damp, floor, "in every way possible. He eats food, he was born with a fangless mouth, he grew in normal teeth, nothing sharp at all, and he's fine out in the sunlight. He's definitely human…"

"Congratulations," he snarled as he stepped towards the water wall that separated them from the seeking slayers.

"You were the only one I've ever had sex with so how did I get pregnant?!" She shouted as she grasped herself tighter, to try and keep her tattered soul together just a little longer, and shut her eyes, "how…? This stupid old slayer came to me one night and told me a tale that scared the shit out of me… he said that it was possible for women with a particularly alluring scent to have—"

"What are you saying, Kagome?" he questioned sharply, startling her greatly as she snapped up to sit on her folded legs. She didn't notice him swiftly come and kneel down before her at all.

"You… I don't…" she shook her head; she had wondered what she would have said to Inuyasha if he ever happened to show up a thousand times. Almost nightly, but when he was actually there none of the words came to mind. None of her elaborate explanations that she had planned out word by word found their way from her cluttered mind to her dry lips.

"Kagome," he snapped as he grasped her chin to force her to look back at him. It worried her to see how serious he suddenly was, "are you saying… that the child…?"

"But it's not possible, is it?" She whispered, "he's so very human… but I never… with anyone else and he… he has your eyes." If it weren't for them she would have worried more about the prospect of her being raped in her sleep or something dreadful like that happening.

The night she gave birth to her baby boy, a bit more than five years ago, was a painful experience and far worse than any battle wound she had ever experienced but when her screams stopped the midwife's did not begin like she had thought. She just cooed to the baby she washed off before she handed the perfectly normal, well, a bit petit baby boy to her before she started to clean the scene.

She checked every single bit of him, his mouth was bare, and he only had a few light colored strands upon his head. He was a normal baby, he was _her_ normal baby… was all that Akajita told her nothing but folklore? He was such an old man after all; wouldn't it be normal for his childhood memories to be tainted? Oh, how _furious_ she was at the man for telling her that tale right before she gave birth.

Finally, he opened his eyes to show the beautiful golden gaze that told her _yes_ it was Inuyasha's child. Then… then why was it when time passed he was completely normal? _Completely_ human? In all his five years of existence he had never once shown any inclination of being even part monster. How was it possible? Was he not Inuyasha's…? Was he purely human? Was she assaulted in her sleep or something?

What the _hell_? It caused her just that, it tore away at her just like_ everything_ else. It was god-awful, every moment of it.

So many questions…

"Kagome," he whispered as his warm touch slipped from her. "Tell me what that old slayer said to you."

She swallowed back the tears that were threatening to cascade down her cheeks once more, "he said that girls with an alluring scent meant we had fabulous blood but almost… that we were fertile, that we could have a vampire's child. He told," she paused to try and stop the shaking—the fear of the very thought of the story, the frigid cold that ate away at the water woman, it all played a part in her unstable words. "He came to visit me just before I went into labor and told me this, he also told me that any hybrid would be a blood thirsty monster and would kill me when I was giving birth. The stupid bastard scared me to no end," she cursed weakly as she looked away, "but… he's fine, there were only mild complications and he's a bit small for his age but he's completely fine… he's human, I know he is… but I don't…"

"It's the scent…?" he pondered to himself as he tapped his chin and let his eyes move around the floor of the cave.

"Inuyasha," she sighed as she looked back to him, "I've been so scared… so confused for so long… I just, _please_, I need answers."

His sunshine stare turned back to look at her, "it's possible for a vampire and a human to have a child together. It's rare, _very_ rare. Rare doesn't even begin to explain it, it happens maybe once every three or four hundred years—five, even. It would make sense if it was the scent that marked whatever woman could have our children… there are so very out there."

"You stupid bastard!" She shouted as she pushed him away from her and wobbly stood up only to stumble back until she felt the rock wall support her, "you lied to me! You said it wasn't possible! All this time I was going mad over something you could have warned me about! You should have!"

"_No_," he countered firmly as he, too, stood up, "no, I said that you needn't worry about it… because I didn't think you did, like I said that actually happening almost _never_ happens. I _never_ said I couldn't father a child."

"You said women vampires convert—!"

"There is no possible way for a female vampire to have a child, that's true," he stated firmly, "but if I had any idea that… that you would… I would have warned you."

"Asshole," she sassed silently all the same as she pushed herself against the wall more.

"So… he's my son and… instead of coming to find me to tell me this you marry another man and allow _him_ to raise _my_ child?" He coaxed as he took a step towards her.

"That's fair!" She countered crossly, "I didn't think you'd believe me! You said you never wanted to see me again! I was so scared! I don't know what was going on at all!"

"_You_ should have come to _me_," he stated firmly as he slammed his hand against the wall beside her face, to her credit she only flinched a fraction. "Instead of allowing some other man to raise my child…"

"That's not fair," she whispered.

"Oh?" he mocked, "I am guessing the man thinks _my_ child is _his_ son?"

"Inuyasha!" She complained as she closed her eyes and hit the back of her head against the wall out of anger, though; she didn't really mean to do that at the same time. At least the pang of pain that got her mind off the way her body still shook from the cold. "Have you not been listening to me?! He's human! How is he your child if he is _human_?!"

"Hybrids are mortal, all the way, until they are older. One night in their early adulthood, on a full moon, they'll convert into a vampire. That's how it works, so, yes, he's human but he won't be forever." He was stunned that her knees gave way; he grasped her in his arms and knelt down with her head against his shoulder and grasped her coat's material fiercely as his brows folded together to hiss, "the thought of our child becoming like me someday disgusts you _this_ much?"

"No…" she hushed, finally prying her arms away from being so tightly wrapped around herself to loosely lock around his neck, it froze him instantly. "I'm so… so, _so_, relieved. Oh, gods, it's like the weight of the world is finally off my back. I _know_ what's going to happen to my baby. I _know_ you're my honey's daddy, I'm so… relieved."

"You…" he began weakly, "wanted me to be the father?" All he felt was a nod against his shoulder. "I can't forgive you for letting another man think he's the father of _my_ child or for letting _my_ child think some _boy_ is his father."

"OK," she whispered. What did it matter right then? She couldn't explain with words the way her world began up again after six years of nothing but buzzing questions keeping it from spinning. The worry that kept her from sleeping… "do you know when the last time I actually had a good night sleep was?"

"No," he sighed, now, truly, _what_ did that matter?

"The last night we spent in the cottage together that winter… what, seven years ago now?" she smiled to herself at the thought. "Ever since then I've never been able to see, nothing but pain and puzzlement plagued me every night. I am so tired of missing you…"

No, _no_, no he wasn't going to go there. She wasn't going to bring up all those old feelings… not when she could be lying to him. What reason did he have to trust her? Granted, she had his child but she let _another_ man raise him. "What's my son's name?"

"Seishirou…"

He tensed up as taut as could be... _Seishirou_, did she remember that was his name? His _real_ name? Did she honestly name their son after him…? "Kagome…"

"Seishirou is such a pretty name, it seemed so perfect. The moment I saw him and held him my arms I knew I couldn't name him anything else… Son of the history of the stars," she whispered as she nuzzled up to him out of natural reflexes more so than anything else, he was far warming than she. "He really loves the stars, too, and the moon, he'll stare up at the night sky with me forever."

"Leave your clan, leave your husband, come with me, I have a right to my son—"

"OK," she hushed.

OK? Really? That was _it_? OK, a two letter word, that's all? He was certain he'd have to rant on and on before he convinced her to leave with him—perhaps even threaten to take Seishirou with him but… she just gave up with a simple 'OK'? "… really?"

"I told you, I'm tired," she sighed, "I'm tired of not being able to sleep at night. I'm tired of pretending like that village is where I want to be. I'm tired of Hojo. I'm tired of missing you…"

"Then… it's settled," he mumbled.

"Inuyasha," she murmured back.

"What?"

"I going to die from hypothermia…"

"Right," he nodded as he swept her up in his arms, "I forget how weak mortals are sometimes."

"You _knew_ throwing me through the water in the _winter_ was a bad idea," she grumbled as she glared up to the grinning fool who only walked through the very same water to get them out of that cave.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

The village was going frantic when they heard that Higurashi Kagome was missing in action, a large chunk of the population—any slayer that was available—was called to help find her. Much to her delight, Hojo was one of those many men that left in search of her which meant that her son, Seishirou, was most likely staying with Yuki and his ill mother right next door.

She couldn't just take Seishirou and meet Inuyasha on the hill that over looked her clan's village like he had told her to… it wouldn't be fair, not after all she did. She had to explain everything, she had to make all of them stop searching for her so she took the time to write two letters and leave them on the table in the kitchen. One addressed to Hojo and the other to Souta—the only one she truly felt bad about leaving. Was that wrong? It was cruel to do all she had to Hojo then leave with what he thought was their son, only to explain in long letter that Seishirou was actually a vampire's child but… oh well, honestly, she didn't care. She just wanted to be with Seishirou and Inuyasha, with her real family.

If only she could have Souta there, too, everything would be perfect.

It took little effort to sneak into her neighbor's home and get Seishirou to come with her quietly out the window—after all, silence with Seishirou's specialty.

Still… she couldn't leave, not yet. She had to go to the outskirt of the village, with the veil of the clouded night sky covering over her and Seishirou asleep in her arms, back to the cemetery and to… to the grave.

She knelt before it in the very spot she had for five years, readjusting Seishirou in her arms as she stared at the headstone. Would she be leaving if he wasn't dead…? Maybe not… probably not.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered as she pressed her lips together. "There's no need to explain things, right? You know… I'm sure you know everything. I think… that you are supporting me in this, right? You never… got to meet Seishirou, you would have loved him. I know you would have, even if you found out the truth… I have faith that you wouldn't have hurt us. I'm sorry… for so long," she took a deep breath to steady her voice, "I've felt so guilty. I'm so sorry. You wouldn't have gone to our alleys aid if I hadn't kept telling you to… Souta said you got the news that you had a grandson before you died? Before the werewolves… killed you.

"Daddy, I thought you were invincible…" she muttered, "I love you, I just won't be coming here anymore. I know you are watching over me and Seishirou, so this isn't goodbye. It's just… I'll see you later."

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha muttered when he heard her coming up the hill but any ill-temper he might have had faded the moment he saw the sleeping child in her arms.

"Sorry," she whispered all the same as she adjusted Seishirou's weight around once more.

"You…" he walked over to her and hovered his hand over Seishirou, not ever truly touching him, "don't need anything… from your house? From how long it took you I thought that you… got stuff."

It made her smile to hear him speak so softly in hopes of not waking their child and watch as his once again shimmering sun stare constantly flooded over his son as if to make sure he was real. "I don't need anything."

He nodded before he took a step away and turned around, "so… we need to get pretty far tonight so that no one can find us. I'm sure your clan's panicking right about now, huh?"

"Yep," she chimed.

"You are really alright with this?" he questioned as he glanced back to her, "leaving here?"

"Yes," she assured with a sincere smile, perhaps the first since the morning she saw Seishirou for the first time.

His eyes wondered over her to search for a lie but she truly seemed to be at peace, never in all the time he knew her did she have such confidence in her answer… at least not when it had to do with him. He nodded before he began off, waving for her to follow him as he led her to their new life… their life together.

* * *

**A/N**: The story has officially come full circle, hence no first POV anymore. Also, did anyone think that their child had died as a baby and lil'Seishirou was Hojo's son? That was my goal at the start, so if I fooled one person that's good enough for me :)  
I was actually at the library when I wrote this today... I should have been reading the current bane of my existence, Descartes. That man is _boring_... or doing my French homework, but, non, I wrote this instead.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Please go take that poll on my profile if you haven't already. It's pretty much a tie on titles right now and that doesn't help me at all. But thank you everyone who has voted, you are a wonderful person!


	10. Lost

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _10: **L**_ost_ **|x}**

Nightfall set in after they arrived at the first lodge he allowed them stay out. Two nights and a day of traveling got them out of her clan's search grid, he was sure. He said nothing that wasn't necessary to her in that entire time, perhaps only a handle full of words, and nada to his own child who showed just as much interest in him as he did…

None, it other words, he wasn't really there while he led Kagome and Seishirou around. Physically, yes, of course, but mentally he had long checked out shortly after they got down the hill near her slayer village. Truth be told, he hadn't any intention of stopping earlier that evening for an _entire_ night—hadn't his little pit stops to allow her time to rest and get something to eat for Seishirou and herself been enough? Apparently not, he sighed at the thought of how weak mortals were…

The one bed room that he had purchased for the night had an overly homey feel to it, if you asked him, and even with the curtains open there was little light shinning in front the stars of the sliver of a moon. It was perfect; he didn't want to be stuck in the light any longer. It was his nature to prefer the night, anyway.

Was that why he couldn't sleep? Was that why he pulled up a chair to the side of the bed opposite of that of the window to sit like a statue with folded arms and an unwavering gaze upon the sleeping slayer and… and _his_ child? His child… that just hadn't set it even if that had been one of the many things his mind tried to get a hold of over their travel. There was no doubt in his mind that Seishirou was in fact his, the golden gaze they shared told him that, but… for all those years he had a child and didn't know it? It was so surreal.

It was probably not his most chivalrous moment when he thew her into the icy water and damp cave, granted, but he hadn't thought it would—no, that'd be a lie, he had every intention of it bring her physical discomfort, after all the turmoil she caused him... how could he _not_ want to? It wasn't like he hit her, though the thought crossed his mind briefly when she couldn't form a sentence properly, it was just water. How was a vampire supposed to know that it would lead to her catching a 'cold'. That was the most ridiculous thing to call an illness, he thought, but that didn't change the fact that she started to cough and sneeze and—ugh, mortals and their bodily limits, how was he meant to deal with it?

That was really the only reason he finally decided to stop somewhere, so she could rest. As soon as they got into the bed room she flopped down on the bed and was out. Seishirou climbed up not long after her to nuzzle up against his mother and go to sleep, too. He couldn't help but wonder if the kid was _always_ so quiet or if it was just being in the presence of a vampire that silenced him.

He _was_ old enough to know how to talk, right?

The ruffled sound of the sheets moving around caught his attention, it was then that his son sat up and rubbed his eyes. The night was midway over, probably, so he couldn't be planning to get up for good… at least, Inuyasha hoped so. He probably wanted to get to know his son but… not now, and not without a mediator present. Honestly, he didn't know a damn thing about humans and that's what Seishirou would be for years and years… The little boy turned his body so he could look over to him for a long while before he stood up and walked on top of the bed to the edge of it only to promptly step into Inuyasha's lap. Of course, his hands snapped up to grasp the child so he wouldn't topple over.

It was the first time he had ever touched his own son… it felt as if everything in him froze for that moment.

Seishirou didn't seem to mind at all, on the contrary, he rearranged himself so he could sit in Inuyasha's lap, lean against him, and fall back to sleep. What was he supposed to do? Move him back to the bed? _Why_ did Seishirou do that? They hadn't spoken a word and as far as he was aware Kagome hadn't explained to Seishirou who he was yet…

He found himself wrapping his arms loosely around his son all the same.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

Sleep alluded him entirely that night, not that he cared. He could go another day without it but… not another without anything to drink. Before he could think to gravely about the latter problem he heard the swift of the sheets to see that Kagome was finally stirring, if she had ever truly had trouble finding slumber than she was cured.

Her bronze beauties slowly flickered open as her hand searched the bed for something. Was it their son or her husband? Inuyasha wasn't sure until she finally kept her eyes open long enough for them to scan swiftly around until they found Seishirou, a small smile swept up her lips.

"Good morning," she whispered a bit hoarsely. He had hoped a 'cold' was something a mortal could sleep off.

His eyes just left her for the little boy that was still fast asleep, what was he supposed to do now?

"Did you pick him up…?"

He shook his head, "he did it himself, in the middle of the night."

"That's odd," she murmured not yet finding the will power to leave the warmth of the covers.

"How so?" He grumbled back, moving his golden gaze from Seishirou to her.

"He doesn't really…" she paused for a moment to ponder for the proper word, "socialize much, I guess you could say. He's quiet and reserved for a five year old and very much likes to keep to himself. He only ever clings to me… and for the exception of my brother Souta, he doesn't like other people touching him. I think that him going over to you must mean he likes you, Inuyasha," her sincere smile caught his full attention for only a while before he looked back down to the boy in his arms.

"You said… he only clings to you and allows Souta to touch him then does that means he didn't like it when your _husband_ did?" he inquired softly and for the omission 'husband' without any real emotions at all.

"They never really connected," she mused meekly as she grasped the sheets and looked away. "Hojo and Sei, they—"

"Don't call him that," Inuyasha snapped, startling her almost enough to get her to sit up.

"Don't call who… what?"

He didn't want to say it, he hadn't any idea why, but to call his son by their name was just… he just couldn't, "Kikyou calls me Sei, don't call him that."

"Kikyou…?" she coaxed before the name set in and an image of the vibrant vixen came to mind.

"My creation," he muttered, "how many years has it been?"

"What…?" her eyes wondered over the serene look on his face, she wouldn't say that he was happy but… gods, untouched. That was exactly what he appeared to be, completely detached from all this. Not once in their journey here had he made any effort to try and connect with his son or… her. He was simply stoic as they strolled along, without an apparent care in the world.

"How long has it been since I last saw you?" he rephrased, he couldn't be sure how many years had passed. It was different for him, for his kind, mortals judged the passing of time by seasons, immortals relayed on the passing of generations.

She swallowed back the lump that instantly formed in her throat—did he not know? Did it not affect him like it did her? Did the years not drag on and on and slowly killing him as it did her? Did… she not matter anymore? "Six… six years," she replied in a hush as she gradually pushed herself off of the bed to sit up, turning her body so she could face the two.

"What have you been up to in that time?"

"Not a lot…" she sighed as she pulled the sheets up to her waist once again, "that was the first hunt," she sped to confess, "that I went on since Sei—Seishirou," apparently, she was forbidden to call her son by his nickname now, "was born. It was only supposed to be a goblin… there weren't supposed to be vampires. I didn't… want to hunt them…"

"I see," he nodded once. His eyes still lingered on nothing but the unconscious boy, "I've been in the east. I've been with… my creation, my Kikyou. She's loyal to me, she… I made her give up someone important to her so that we… in all my years, she has never abandoned me, _never_. You should thank her."

"Pardon…?" She mumbled, _thank_ her? For what? For keeping him company—probably in the most intimate of ways, too—during those six years? For stealing his heart? No… she couldn't have stolen something that Kagome had given away.

"I would _not_ have come here to see you if she hadn't forced me to. She's… very intelligent and compassionate, she's selfless in ways I'll never be. She wouldn't marry me in less I came here to get closure. So here I am…"

Marry…? _Marry_? Did he just say that? Was he really going to marry someone else? She hadn't any right to feel her heart sink into her stomach from the very idea that in all her years stuck in a sham of a marriage he was... loving another. Some things you lose and some things you just give away, she didn't lose Inuyasha… she pushed him away, far away. It was her fault, but that didn't stop the new found glorious ache from beating along with every pump of her already feeble heart.

"We're going east, we'll reach the ship by tomorrow, it'll be a two day and three night boat ride and then it'll take us another two or three days to get to the area my lair is currently located."

"Wait," she whispered with furrowed brows, "why are we—?"

"There aren't any slayers in the east, not as many, at least. If we stay here there will always be the chance we'll run into your clan and I don't want to deal with that." He finally pried his eyes from little Seishirou to look at the worry written across the woman he had grown to resent so gravely over all these years' face. "I feel like I have a right to take S… him away from you for five years, like you did to me. So if you don't want to come that's fine but—"

"Wait, wait," she fretted quickly as she switched to her knees and grasped the sheets tightly, "you can't do that! You can't—!"

"Shut up," he hissed, "you're too loud. Will you come with me to the east, then?"

A meek nod was all she could muster up, he… he meant it when he said he couldn't forgive her for letting another man act as father for Seishirou and it was true. Oh, so, true, there was a grave difference between wanting the mortal mother of his currently mortal child to come along and play care taker for him and forgiving the woman for her bastardly betrayal. She had taken five years from him and his son that he'd never get back. Did she honestly think that in only a few days that he'd get over something like that?

"Then it's settle," he muttered right before Seishirou stirred. "You can recuperate on the ride over, Kagome. Is that enough time to get over a 'cold'?"

Why did it even matter to him? Honestly, his words sounded like he was mocking her and her mortality... She sighed as she looked over to the window, finally the sky had cleared up and the sunlight cascaded out of the clouds to create the prettiest scene… yet it didn't warm her heart a bit. "Colds last a while, it's nothing life threatening. I'll be fine."

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"This'll do, right?" He questioned, captivating her right away as he opened the door to the little two story cottage on the outskirt of the pine-tree woods. "It's been empty for ages since it's so close to where my kind lives. I'm… fairly certain that the former inhabitants actually," well, he let those words trail off, he needn't say 'murdered' in front of a five year old. "So… all the furniture is still here but… dusty, it'll do, won't it?"

"Yes," she nodded with a smile as she and Seishirou walked in together. It was nice to hear Inuyasha talk to her every once and a while… he disappeared for quite some time after he declared they'd be heading east and came back refreshed—he must have went for blood… she hated to think of his lips on someone else, even if it meant he was just feeding. He returned to saying close to nothing to her while they went to the boat but he didn't keep his distance from Seishirou any longer just as Seishirou didn't keep his from him. He seemed to prefer to walk beside his father than by his mother, it worried her some that Seishirou was so alright with everything. He didn't even ask who the man was or why they had to leave their home, he was always a quiet child… sometimes it was eerie, even to her. She hadn't told him that Inuyasha was his real dad yet ,she didn't really know _how_ to tell a five year old the only man he had ever called dad—on the rare occasions he bothered to talk to Hojo—wasn't really his father.

When they got to the boat he vanished frequently… she wanted everything to be alright again. She wanted him to love her; she needed them to be a family. As soon as she saw the land they were destined for she wanted to cry, she wanted to curl up in a little ball and mourn… they were going east so Inuyasha could be with the women he loved, his _cherished_ creation. She… was just going to be his mistress? No. Not even that, he showed no interest at all in her. She'd just tend their child as he loved another… married another.

It was terrible how karma came back to slap her in the face.

"There aren't any other 'monsters'," he mocked as he glanced around the first floor, "in this area since it's purely ours. You shouldn't be bothered here, but if anyone does come by tell them that you belong to Seishirou, got it? If that doesn't work, tell them that you belong to _Taisho_'s Seishirou, no one will bother you then."

"Me?" Seishirou inquired as he sat down on the old green couch.

His eyes automatically snapped to his child, that was the first time… he heard him talk.

"No, sweetie," she whispered as she knelt down beside their son and kissed him on top of the head, "his name is Seishirou, too."

His sunlit stare moved from the floor to his mother as he tilted his head.

"You are named after him, honey," she explained as she brushed his blonde hair off his forehead. It confused her that he was a blonde… Inuyasha had silver hair, after all, and she had black hair. Hojo didn't have a problem with it at all, though, and even though he had brown hair he said when he was a child his hair was blonde. Apparently, that was normal.

Though, she thought it only made Seishirou look all the more precious, golden hair to match his eyes? It was adorable.

She was sure he'd cock his head to the side more if not actually ask 'why' this time but he just nodded and looked away as if… that somehow made sense.

"Can I trust you?" Inuyasha inquired as he folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome countered before she looked over to see his hard stare locked on him.

"You _will_ be here when I get back, won't you?"

"Where would I go?" She whispered, it hurt… it hurt so much to know he didn't trust her but _why_ would he after all the deceit?

"I'll find you," he warned, "if you leave. Well," he murmured as he stood up straight, "if you leave and take…" he just moved his eyes to Seishirou.

Why couldn't he say their son's name? She hated it…

She couldn't help it, she had to ask… "otherwise you wouldn't care if I left?"

His eyes just snapped back to Kagome only for a moment before he turned and left without another word.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"A child?" Kikyou whispered as she tapped a slender finger against her lips, her eyes following the unnerved man all about their bedroom.

"How was I supposed to know?" he gripped with a frustrated gesture with his hands as he kept his frantic pace, "who would have thought? It's so rare… so very, very rare…"

"Well, your family is known for such… indiscretions," Kikyou jabbed, her ginger gaze followed him as he swiftly turned around to glare at her, she simply shrugged her shoulders, "it's true."

He pointed at her, his arm shaking some from fury, as he opened his mouth to say something but just as quick he snapped his jaw together and stiffly walked over to her before he dropped to his knees before her. The entire time she had been sitting slouched over with her elbows resting on her knee and chin cupped in her hands. It took a while before she sighed and sat up straight to open her arms for him, just like she predicted he pressed his forehead against her knees. She wrapped her arms around his head and leaned hers down upon his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know."

"Are you going to be OK with this?" he muttered as he slowly moved his hands up her thighs until he could wrap his arms rather awkwardly around her waist.

"With what?"

"With me… having a child…"

"Of course, Sei, you _are_ going to tend to him, aren't you?"

"Of course, he's mine."

"Ah," she laughed weakly, "right, how could I forget? You are ever so possessive; it's nice to know that women aren't the only trigger for that attitude."

"Ha," he grumbled, "you're funny."

"Aren't I? Sei, can I meet him? I adore children and he's yours so… it's very important to me, please?"

He slowly lifted his head from her lap to look at her face that was ever so close, "you don't even have to ask, Kikyou, I wanted you to meet him... if you were alright with it." He wasn't _completely_ inconsiderate, he was aware that having one lover meet the misbegotten son bore to him by another lover could be... very undesirable to some.

But, of course, it was Kikyou and a smile lifted her somber lips before he blotched it out with his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, ye of little faith that thought everything would be happily every after just because they were together again.

Thanks for reviewing and reading and if you haven't already take the poll on my profile.


	11. Revelation

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _11: **R**_evelation_ **|x}**

"Will you tell the council of your son?" Kikyou inquired idly with her hands loosely locked behind her back as she followed Inuyasha down the dew cover grass towards the little cottage in a small cut out of the forest at the end of the clearing.

"I don't know yet," he sighed as he raised his hand to run it through his hair. "I haven't even really gotten a grasp on _having_ a son… I don't know what to do really, I just figured I had to come back to you."

She rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head before she skipped two steps and twirled in front of him to place her hand upon his chest and stop him, "you have known of your son's existence for almost an entire week, am I right?"

"Yeah…" he knew that look in her hardened ginger gaze and the way she fixated her brows into the perfect position to ascent her subtle annoyance with him.

"Then _how_ is it you have not grasped that fact? Do you have any doubt that he is yours?"

"No," he muttered.

"Then you are a fool," she rather harshly declared as she pushed him away and began down the hill once more, "it is not something you are allowed to 'grasp', it is a simple fact. You have a son, you should have acknowledged that within the first two days and then began to plan how you would take care of your child. Obviously, you should have figured out your plan of action by now."

"That's easy for you to say!" he hollered before grasping one of her arms and spinning her around to look him in his fiery sunlit stare, "you aren't the one—!"

"That doesn't matter, Seishirou!" And just like that, she put him in his place. To have her raise her voice like that… it evaporated all his anger. "You are a _father_, now is not the time to lament over anything. You have to figure out what to do, that is that. Now," she tore her arm from his grasp and took two steps away, "you must decide whether to tell the council of elders of your son. I suggest you do, you know how they love hybrids. It would be in his best interest, they'll make sure he is protected throughout his mortal life until he converts and then he will be an elite automatically, am I correct?"

He hadn't anything to say to that so she turned and began down their path once more, after a moment he followed.

"You should also go to Toashi-sama—"

"Fuck that," he snarled, "that's _one_ thing I refuse to do."

"You," she nearly hissed but they got to the door before she could carry on her sentence so she sighed and allowed him to enter before her.

"You're back," Kagome smiled but that vanished the very moment she saw Kikyou walk in after him. Her heart stilled while Inuyasha looked to his beautiful creation that he had spent _all_ night with then down to the boy that was wiggling his way out of his mother's grasp to jump off the couch and midway over to the two.

Kikyou's lips curled up as she walked over to kneel down before him, her gingers memorizing every one of his features as she glanced over him, "why, aren't you precious?" She watched as he shifted his weight about a bit, she gathered he was uncomfortable, "my name is Kikyou, what is yours?"

His meek golden gaze wondered up to his father before down to the lady, "Seishirou."

Her smile only widened at that, "is that so? That's a very nice name, Seishirou-kun."

Kagome watched in awe as her son actually _smiled_ to the foreigner. He didn't… get along with strangers; she couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy rise in her. Not only did that gorgeous woman have the heart of the only man she had ever loved—the _father_ of her child—but now her baby boy was warming up to her? No, no, _no_. There wasn't anything she could do, though, her breath was hitched and body frozen.

"You look just as I imagine Sei did when he was your age," she cooed as she stroked a few strands of his blonde bangs behind his ear. To his mother's surprise—dismay, rather—he didn't flinch at her touch he… allowed it. Her grasp tightened on the ugly green cushion of the couch.

"Do you like being called Seishirou-kun or Sei-kun?"

"Sei-kun," he nodded.

"Ah, like father, like son, no?" she inquired as she glanced over her shoulder to the intent stare of Inuyasha's. "Well, Sei-kun," she turned back to the child, "I am very pleased to meet you. I hope to see you again soon."

He only nodded on that one before she stood up and bowed her head slightly before heading back towards the door, "come with me," she whispered to Inuyasha. Of course, he did without evening thinking about. He didn't even look back to the contoured pain on Kagome's face as he followed his creation out the door. She was already seated upon the porch and with a sigh he walked to the very bottom stare to sit down and rest his head against her legs.

"He is… adorable," she murmured before she lifted her hand to run her fingers through his silver strands over and over again.

"Yeah… I don't know what to do, Kikyou…"

That was it. That was all she could take, so she smacked him upon his head as she shouted, "you are such a stupid man!"

"Ouch!" he grunted back before popping to his feet and rubbing his head frantically, "what the hell!?"

"You are a moron! How can you say that you don't know what to do?! Is it not obvious?"

"What!?" He followed her out some into the field, "what is it that is so goddamn obvious?!"

"You take care of your child!" She countered as she stomped her feet onto the ground and clenched her fist, "you do what is best for _him_! That is all that matters now, Sei! He is even _named_ after you!"

"I—"

"No! Listen to me," she demanded, with a deep breath she loosened up just a bit and pried her fingers away from her palm to fold her arms upon her chest, "listen, you go to the council and you tell them you have a hybrid son. That is best. You go to Taisho-sama," she sped up knowing full well that he'd protest, "because that is what is best for your son! Put your… pride?" she guessed with a cocked brow, "is that what is it is that's keeping you from doing what is best for your son? He is yours, I don't know if I can say it enough times."

"Fi-Fine…" he muttered, how was it that his very own creation could make him feel so small? "I'll… tell the council, I'll… think about going to—"

"Seishirou!" She groaned, "no, Taisho-sama is in the continent currently. He is in the Kyumai area, that's at most a weeks' journey south."

"How… do you know that?" he asked with a raised brow.

"He sends me gifts from his travels, souvenirs you could say, and letters," she informed with a modest one shoulder shrug.

"What?!" He shrieked far quicker than she would have thought as grasped her arm to pull her close, "why would he do that?"

"To thank me," she retorted as she tore her arm free, "what? Do you think he does it out of… some sort of love? You think I would ever betray your trust in me by doing such a horrid thing? How dare you—"

"OK, OK," he soothed while he waved his hands down to cool her temper, "I'm sorry… I know you wouldn't. But he would," he muttered the end to himself as he turned his head.

"Your world no longer revolves around you, do you understand that?" She severely stated as she grasped his chin and altered his gaze back to her, "it revolves around your son. You are a _father_ regardless if that was a planned act or not, you _are_, you have _every_ responsibility to that child in there. He is yours, and you _will_ take very good care of him, do you understand that?"

He couldn't seem to form a sentence to the rather fuming female so he simply nodded weakly instead.

"Say it, Seishirou," she ordered as she let go of his chin and folded her arms, "tell me, 'my world no longer revolves around me'."

"No," he shrieked, "that's stupid. I'll take care of my son, I will. I'll go to the council and…" though it just may kill him, "I'll go to see… _him_."

"Tell me," she commanded once more before the strength of her tone gave away, "you are… you have always been a selfish man, Sei, I have known that since the day we met. I… I have loved you regardless, but you _are_ completely self-centered. That's why… it meant so much that you were willing to do what was best for me," and there she went, the way she blinked frantically and looked away truly tore through his heart. She couldn't cry any longer, it wasn't possible for their kind, but if she _could_ she would… and it would be his fault entirely. "Tell me, Sei," she stressed as she pressed her lips together.

"I promise… Kikyou, I promise my world no longer—"

"Don't," she nearly shouted as she shut her eyes, "don't."

A stupefied expression crossed his face, "but… but…?"

"Don't promise me anything," she whispered, "just say it, Sei."

"Why…?" he murmured with furrowed brows.

"Why?" she swallowed as she weakly opened her eyes to look at her, "why?" she repeated with a humorless single, empty, laugh. "Sei, you are not a man that keeps his promises. You never have been, _all_ the promises you've ever to me… you have broken. I'm afraid if you promise me you'll take good care of your son… you'll fail at that, too."

"Ki-Kikyou," he stuttered as he took a step closer to her, with every intention of embracing her, she was sure. Instead, she swiftly stepped away, "I… that's not fair… I'm here…"

"What?" She murmured, "you can't possible plan to still marry me, to spend forever with me, can you?"

His dumbfounded golden gaze shifted over her face a few times but not once was he able to find an answer to that.

"You… you _can't_," she coaxed, "you can't. You can't! You stupid man, honestly, I thought you had more sense than that."

"I'm… confused now…" he furrowed his brows as he looked to the side then back to her, "isn't that what you want?"

She sighed heavily before she shook her head, "you idiot. It's sad… really, how stupid you are."

"Are you going to keep insulting me?" he grumbled, "or should I just leave?"

Another sigh escaped her reddened lips before she looked him straight in the eyes, "it's simply awe inspiring. I didn't know I had to instruct you in _everything_, I thought you would have figured this part out on your own."

"Apparently I haven't," he growled, "why don't you enlighten me since I'm so goddamn _stupid_?"

"Fine," she nodded, "you will _obviously_ stay with the mother of your child, Sei."

"I…?" he couldn't even get that out all the way as his shoulders sagged.

"She is the mother of your _child_," Kikyou coaxed, "how can you not? She named him after you; does that mean nothing to you? And from the way she looked at me... she is very much still in love with you."

"Sh… she married another man and let him raise my child! Did you not hear any of that last night?!"

"Yes, I heard you, now get over it. I also heard the part where she quickly agreed to give up that life to come here with you, _obviously_, that's what she's always wanted. Tell me, Sei, would you rather your son be part of a functional family or not? Wouldn't you rather your son have a mother and father that love each other?"

"I… I… just because that'd be…"

"Shut up," she sighed with a roll of her eyes, "you still have strong feelings for her, if not love, you two will make amends and do what is best for your son. That is that."

"But… Kikyou…" he glanced back to the house before to her, "what… about you? Will you go back to Suikotsu?"

"I bet that you would make you happy actually, wouldn't it? The guilt you feel would be released if I did that?" She muttered with narrowed gingers, "but I refuse to do that."

"To spite me?" he gawked.

"You hideous man!" She gasped, "why must everything be around you all the time? Still!? No! It's not about you, it's about Suikotsu! It would not be fair to him at all if I simply went back to him at my convenience. Unlike _some_ people," she paused for a bit to let her glare set in, he got the point, "I do not do that. He deserves better than that."

A few times he tried to say something but each time not even a breath escaped his lips so he turned his guiltily gaze away from her and to the ground.

"Well…" she sighed as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "good bye, Seishirou."

"No," he sped and snapped his gaze back to her, "no… not good bye, Kikyou, _please_? I… I can't… without you."

Her brows were fixated perfectly to create a few wrinkles upon her forehead as her gingers locked onto him for quite some time, nothing but silence lingered between the two before she gave up and nodded, "of course, there will never be a good bye for us… farewell for now. I expect you will send me a letter from where it is you end up at, I hope that you will allow me to see little Seishirou from time to time. You are my creator and he is your son… I feel a kinship with him. That is, if his mother will allow it."

"Of course, Kikyou…" he weakly replied before she turned to head back but he couldn't let her go without spitting out a fumbled, "I'm sorry!"

That stopped her in her tracks for a moment before she turned her head only slightly so he could see her face only a bit, "I wish… I could believe that. Maybe in a few years… maybe when you prove you can live for someone besides yourself. I hope she change that about you, for her sake at least."

And… that was it, he had to watch as she walked away broken all because of him.

At that moment, he had never hated himself more. She had never abandoned him yet… that's all he did for her in return, constantly.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Alright, we'll stay here for the rest of the day and leave tomorrow," Inuyasha declared after he finally returned into the humble home.

"Where to…?" Kagome muttered, there was simply no way she could bring herself to look at him, instead she kept her hands grasped loosely in her lap and stare ahead towards the dusted coffee table. She could feel Seishirou slid off the couch once more to go over and greet the man he had figured out all on his own was his father. Should it really have surprised her when he said that the night prior while Inuyasha was gone doing who-know's-what with his… love? 'He's my dad,' he had stated, not questioned. She just nodded with her weak smile, 'yes, Sei,' she had told him.

"Kyumai area, to see… a vampire named Taisho."

"Why?" she sighed.

She looked down right miserable as she sat on the hideous couch all alone, her eyes fixated squarely on the wooden table before her—did that mean Kikyou was right? He glanced back down to the boy who had just walked up to him, "he'll know what we should do for…" he paused a bit before he glanced back to Kagome, "he's my father."

"Oh?" that did seem to catch her actual attention so she looked over to him, "I'm… surprised to hear your creator is still alive for some reason."

"He's not my creator, he's my father, there's a difference."

Her brows cascaded together quickly, just as he thought they would, but she should know, shouldn't she?

"I'm… like him," he nodded down to their boy, "completely. I grew up as a mortal until my early adulthood when I converted. I know what he's going to go through and I'll be here to help him through it all."

"You… you are a hybrid, then?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" he mildly gripped.

"You…" she pressed her lips together as she clenched her fists, "you should have told me that could have happened if you were a hybrid yourself."

It was most likely only for the sake of their son that she wasn't shouting at him, "well, just because I'm a hybrid doesn't mean I was any more likely to father a child than anyone else in my kind."

"You still should have told me," she kept up.

"Fine, I should have told you," he grumbled before he knelt down in front of Seishirou so that their golden gazes were at level with each other and placed his hands on his shoulder. "I'm your father, but you know that already, don't you?"

He nodded once.

"My world… revolves around you now, completely, Seishirou," he declared before he pulled him into an embrace.

Any malice feelings she might have felt faded at the sight… even if she couldn't have his heart, as long as that statement was true—as long as his world _truly_ belonged to their son—then she could manage… somehow.

Because… her world centered around Seishirou, too, just… both of them.

* * *

**A/N:** I just have to say, that it's _so_ true that Inuyasha never kept his promises to Kikyou. Seriously, pretty much _none _of them. He'd blatantly gave them out and then broke them, sometimes for Kagome's sake and sometimes because he is a rather self-centered person, but still I always thought that was _so_ tragic. I've always felt terrible for Kikyou for that. That's why she doesn't belong with him, in my opinion. He's simply not good for her, at all. Now, Suikotsu is whole different story, I love that man for her. If only he hadn't died... again. Besides, who _doesn't _love Suikotsu? He's fabulous.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	12. Connected

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _12: **C**_onnected_ **|x}**

She couldn't sleep, the entire day she was left on the sidelines to watch as her son familiarized himself with the father he never got the chance to know and vice versa. All the while she felt it truly wouldn't have mattered to either of them if she was there or a thousand miles away and that… stung. Ever since he was born Seishirou had been a beacon in the melancholy that morphed around her at all times, he always clung to her and brought her joy in the process. He disregarded all others and made her feel special but now…

She shouldn't have felt such envy as she curled up on that grungy green couch and watched them from afar; Inuyasha _was_ his father and she had taken all those years away from them… her mind was only in that room for a while before it moved forward to whatever their future held. What was she to Inuyasha? A nanny for their child and nothing more? He had brought the other woman to meet their son and if anything shouldn't that prove to her that she had won? She had his heart?

What was worse was… the truth of the matter, wasn't _she_ the other woman? Hadn't his creation been with him for decades? How could she compete with someone that had been part of his life for so long? Who had loved him and—as he blatantly pointed out—a woman that never abandoned him when she had? Multiple times, at that…

Even though she had made mistakes, even though she was the reaper of her own misfortune… even though it was all _her_ fault she couldn't bear the thought of watching him marry another. What happens when their son reaches the age of his conversation? Then what? Would she lose him to his… other-mother and father forever? Would she become like a mother to _her_ child…?

She couldn't deal with that… but what _could_ she do?

Night had long ago taken the sky but each time she closed her eyes to allow slumber to seep in nightmares shined out instead. She didn't even want to lie down, she sat on the edge of the bed and let her gaze set on her sleeping son. He had always made everything bearable before, he'd continue to do so… she'd do everything, anything, for him. The sound of the door opening and shutting to the room didn't even catch her attention until the small thud against the wall caused her to gasp and glance to the side to see Inuyasha leaning with his back against it and his eyes intently upon her.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's… alright," she smiled weakly before she looked back to Seishirou.

Inuyasha slid down the wall to sit upon the ground, "Kagome," he whispered to get her loose attention before he held out his hand to her. She just cocked her brow in retaliation and turned her head away. Did he want her to come to him? What was she, his little pet? She refused to be like that… if his heart belonged to another she really would rather not give hers to him fully just so he could toy with it.

"Tell me things about Seishirou," he requested.

Instead, she spat out in utter spite, not even hearing his question, "what about Kikyou?"

He closed his hand and returned it to his lap at that, "Kagome… she'll always be a part of my life. _Always_. I wouldn't have it any other way. She's my—"

"Yeah, yeah," she sped, "that's fine. You don't need to explain—"

"I do," he assured earnestly, weakly gaining her attention back, "she's mine… but not, at the same time. I'm terrible for her, but I love her," he paused to watch her cringe and shut her eyes at that, "and I'm not necessarily very happy with you right now… I feel I have every right to be, too. Either way, though, I love you still. I just… love you two in separate ways."

Her eyes shot opened with his confess, did he just say that? Did he… honestly still love her? Her eyes shakily switched from Seishirou to him. That was enough to make her soul soar. If he loved her then there was still hope, she could still somehow find a way to form that family she always wanted.

Then again… there were so many variations of love, what if the type he felt for her wasn't the right one?

"What's that supposed to mean?" she mumbled back.

"Well…" that was a grand question, too bad she had to think to ask it. "I…" how was he meant to explain it? He couldn't say he loved one like a lover and another like anything less, he couldn't say he loved one like family when he didn't, he couldn't explain the complication the creator bond brought about. He couldn't find words for any of it, "how about this… you're like the sun to me and she's like the moon, complete opposites but necessary all the same."

She simply stared for a bit before she nodded once, "what are you in this analogy? Gaia or a vampire?" In her opinion, being the 'sun' to a vampire wasn't such a great thing.

That flustered him as he stumbled over an effort to figure it out, "I'm… Gaia, in this, I guess… I need both of you to function but I need… the sun to live." Could it be a good thing that her face went completely blank at that? When she finally blinked back to the now she only nodded again so he decided to try once more and opened up his arms for her. A smile slowly laced his lips before she slid off the bed and walked over to kneel down beside him and rest her head against his shoulder as he closed his embrace around her.

"Tell me about Seishirou," he requested again as he rested his chin upon the top of her head.

"He's quiet, he's always kept to himself," she began with a hum while her eyes closed, could she be in anything closer to heaven? "He'll eat anything but I really don't think he has a favorite food. He prefers the winter over summer… he likes to stare up at the stars and loves to be told stories."

"Hm," he mumbled back as he, too, shut his eyes. It had been ages since he had held her in his arms, he forgot how it felt. Her scent had been teasing his senses for days now but to have his nose dug into her loose ebony curls made it all far more intense. It was oddly soothing instead of maddening like he had feared. He could feel himself relax for the first time since all it had dumped upon him; perhaps Kikyou was right after all…

He squeezed his eyes shut more and inadvertently grasped Kagome tighter when that thought fluttered through his mind. He didn't mean to… he didn't mean to hurt her. He did. Terribly and worse than ever before… he had tore her from the nice life she had formed for herself with the man she knew without a doubt she loved.

He _was_ selfish, he was inconsiderate, he was cruel, he was… the worst.

'_I hope she change that about you, for her sake at least'_ muttered around inside his head, her lovely voice wreaked havoc on his mind. He was inconsiderate, self-centered, and had proven time and time again he couldn't live for another—not even someone he did truly love.

"Inuyasha…?" she whispered.

"Why?" he countered in a tone akin to harshness.

"Why what?" she inquired as she pulled away just enough to look up into his golden gaze.

"Why that name? Why do you still call me that? Do you earnestly still think of me as a demon? Or a dog, for that matter?" It had always bothered him, it had _always_ nagged at his mind, and she had _never_ answered that question.

"Well…" she coaxed before her bronze gaze averted his, "at first it was only to bother you, to get under your skin, but… now, it's the only name I've ever called you by. It's the name I knew you by while I was… falling in love with you," she gathered every ounce of courage she harbored to look up to him, "so… it's precious to me."

"Precious?" he mused as his eyes wondered about hers.

"I'm the only one that calls you that, too," she kept up as her gaze moved down his face to his chest, "I guess… it matters to me, because of that. After all, you've marked me permanently so…"

"Oh," he grinned, "it's your way of laying claim to me, is it?"

"I wouldn't say that necessarily…" she murmured back before she felt the familiar sensation of his lips upon her neck, right where he had sunk his teeth into her sink for what felt like a thousand times. His tongue traced the memories of the puncture wounds and she more than willingly leaned her head to the other side to give him more access, one of his arms held her tightly with the others' hand moved down her body.

Each of his breaths became deeper, each enticed him more and more as her fragrance fiddled around in his nostril—then another one mixed in destroying any self-restraint he might have possessed. She was aroused. He was more than pleased to oblige her unspoken need as he adjusted her swiftly in his arms until she found that she was the one with the back against the wall.

"W-wait," she whimpered with a turn of her head away from his looming lips,

"Don't lie," he urged as he pressed his body against hers, "I can tell you want this as much as I do."

"Not here," she countered firmly, "moron."

Moron? He pulled away just enough to look at her with a cock brow until he followed her fixated gaze. Oh. Right… he was a bit of a moron, but when her aroma engulfed him how was he to think of anything else? Like the obvious fact that they were still in the chamber of his sleeping son. "Got it," he muttered before he swept her up in his arm.

"Wh-where?" she stuttered as he quietly opened and closed the door to head across the hall to the room he had rented for himself. Carelessly, he dropped her on the bed only to climb over her before she could find enough sense to prop herself up on her elbows. How long had it been since his lips collided with hers to merge in the frenzy they used to so often share? Years, too many nights had gone by without his warmth… too many were left to another's touch. Another that could never compete with the lover he didn't know she had.

"Inu…" she barely managed to breathlessly gasp when his lips slid away to tread smothering kisses down her delicate, ever so sensitive skin while his hands worked to undo the ties that kept her dress together. He really hated the complication of woman's clothing, it would be far better if he could just rip the dress off but it was the only one she had for their journey south so… as much as he hated it, he had to be gentle, though every bit of his being told him to just tear it away and ravish her like the old days. The _precious_ days when they could just mingle endlessly in the cottage upon the mountain side.

That could never be the same, there was no time for an 'endless' unification. They had a responsibility to their child so whatever amount of time he'd give them would just have to do. All the same, that gave him a thrill of new sorts, how much pleasure could he pack into an unknown amount of time? A surely _short_ amount, at that?

His lips slid down to her exposed collarbone when he finally got the top half of her dress to slide down to her waist, and that would just have to be good enough for now since her perky mounds were just begging him to take hold of them and treat them with the same care he did all those years ago as he mound and molded them in one of his hands as the other made its way to a different playground.

"I missed you," she whispered as she shut her eyes tightly to give in to all the sensations he caused her at once. There was still a pang that shouldn't be there, an ache that she would have thought would fade into nothingness with the first true kiss he'd give her. Yet it was still _there_ and still pulling at her slowly gathering heart to try and keep it in tatters… he was there with her in that moment, his warmth was fading into hers, so why did it not leave? She didn't miss him anymore, he was right there, yet the shadow of the tormenting feeling that consumed her at every moment of the day would not disappear in his light.

True pain couldn't die simply for the sake of pretty words.

Her nearly silent statement stopped him briefly, every one of his assaults slowed. He believed her, he honestly did. "I missed you, too," he assured back just… not nearly as much, there was no profound pain that created a crater in his chest like it did her, the dent was filled the moment he felt her kiss him back. He had another to keep him company and six years to him was a far shorter time than it was for her… A guilt a part of his soul told him he should not have to feel arouse all the same. Shouldn't he have missed her the more?

He'd just have to make up for that, it would seem.

"Relax," he murmured back as he moved down to take one of her pert pink nubs into his mouth. He only heard a weak moan in return as she thrashed her head to one side, he could do better, he could get her to scream for him. His talented tongue teased her sensitive spot as his fangs graced upon her skin, not hard enough to cut but with plenty of power to remind her what he would do to her before all their fun was done. He didn't neglect her other erection, how cruel would that be? His thumb worked, his fingers tugged, his hand cupped and for all his efforts she rewarded him with a true, deep, moan.

But that wasn't enough, not for either of them, and one of his hands felt awfully left out of all the games. He was sure a part of her felt the same, so he slid his hand up her inner thigh and could tell she knew where he was going since she arched closer—welcoming him back. In one thrust her already throbbing pleasure sent her shivers, in two she moaned once more. He liked that, more so than perhaps he should, it was a matter of pride.

_He_ was the one that she was rubbing her hips against, _he_ was the one that she gave herself to, _he_ was the one that would bring her pleasure her mere mortal husband never could have.

That thought shouldn't have come to mind, a ripple of rage cascaded from head to toe. Sure, he had been with another during their time apart but… _she_ shouldn't have. _She_ left _him_. He nipped down on her skin enough to puncture it, it had been ever so tempting in the past to draw blood from her breasts but he had never done it… until now. He'd take all of her, every bit of her, and no mortal, no man, no one else could ever have her again.

She was _his_.

He pulled his hand away from her moist region to pull her thighs open.

"Inuyasha," she gasped, it gave him pause for only a moment before his pulsing need beckoned for the release all of him so desperately called for. The rage would subsided then, wouldn't it? He wasn't as kind as he could have been as he pounded into her but she didn't seem to mind, on the contrary, she just arched all the more closer and grasped the covers they hadn't even bothered to push aside.

That terrible tinge was still there as he pounded into her as if he meant to prove something to her, he had been gentle before, tender, caring, each time, hadn't he? Or had she just rearranged her memories so that's what she thought? Was he always so demanded, so powerful with each of his movements, so smothering with his lips as if he truly forgot she needed air to breath?

Finally he untangled his tongue from hers and pulled away so she could gasp for the air that her heated body and burning lungs cried for, that mild discomfort was released only so she could feel a pinch on her neck, the opposite side from normal, as he dug his fangs in. Before he had been conscious of the fact she was a slayer, that one day she may leave him once more, so he had never marred her with too many marks but now? What did it matter? She'd always be his, he'd never give her up to another.

She wanted to feel like that day in the forest once more, she wanted to feel as if they were truly one again, so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as his thrusts went deeper and his sucking on her neck became stronger.

"Inuyasha," she whispered right into his ear, it was only then that he faltered in his immaculate rhythm and moan against her skin. How did just hearing her say _that_ name bring him so much joy? "Inuyasha," she repeated in a gasp, again, he wavered in his assault, "Inuyasha," he couldn't hear it again or else he wouldn't be able to find his proper pace again. He'd never regain it if he fumbled for a fourth time. He pulled his lips from her neck and plastered them upon hers to smother any attempt at noise. One of her hands slipped from his back to his silver mane to pull him closer, his fangs nipped at her lips, his tongue tackled her own, he was overpowering…

In every sense, too, he grasped that wondering hand of hers and interlaced their fingers before he forced it down upon the bed. It wouldn't have mattered if he broke away to allow her air at that moment, she wouldn't have remembered how to breath.

Then there was the final thrust that released their pent up need for each other all at once, their lips parted only so they could call out the others name.

The name of the one that belonged to them and them alone.

Forever more.

* * *

**A/N:** You didn't think I was going to update, did you? Neither did I, but then I took a break from studying and tried to write past the writers-block I had for this story and _bang_ I got through it. I hope you enjoyed and please keep up with the reviews, they are wonderful. I feel this story has three or four chapters left in it at most. I hate to drag out a story without need.


	13. Relations

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
{x| C**_hapter _13: **R**_elations_ **|x}**

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered while he trailed a set of light kisses over her bare back until he reached her shoulder blades.

A smile curled her lips, a broad, authentic, gleam, her head was still turned to him and her eyes still shut, but she was awake. When was the last time she was so happy? That was easy, the last time she was in bed with him, of course. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm glad we did this," he muttered against her skin as he let his fingers glide down her spine, "I've missed your touch."

He knew just what to say to make a woman's heart flutter, "me too."

"I have to ask," he sighed, letting his hot breath evaporate on her baby soft skin that he couldn't feel enough of. He couldn't help but rub his nose against her some more, her smell was captivating. "When you were married to that _boy_," he didn't bother to hide his spite, "did you let him take you while you were pregnant with _my_ child?"

He also knew just what to say that made her regret not having any her slaying tools around thus nothing to stab him with, "Inuyasha," she growled as she propped herself up on her elbows and turned to glare at him. "How dare you."

"How dare _I_?" He ridiculed with narrowed eyes, "how dare _you_. You were with _my_ child and let that man defile you?"

"I had no idea! How was I to know that Sei was truly your child?! I didn't know a vampire could father a child! You have no idea what I went through! You have no idea how alone I felt! How scared I was!"

He flinched but tried his best not to relinquish his glare, it was true, he had no idea… so he snorted a sigh and lied down, "fine, I forgive you."

She wanted to shout some more at him, to even go as far as hitting him, but she bit her bottom lip and restrained herself. The quieter part of her mind kept echoing 'all in all, it was _her_ fault that she felt all those things'. If she had just listened to her heart to start out with then her and Inuyasha would never have been apart, he would have been there through the pregnancy and even at the birth of their child… she took that chance from him.

"Mommy?" She popped up all the way and scurried around to find her dress to slide it on right as the door opened up and little Seishirou pocked his head in to see if he had gotten the right room, "mommy!"

"Seishirou," she chimed as she knelt down and opened her arms for him, her heart was soothed when he ran into them to hug her. She couldn't help it, she loved that her son was clingy. She could hear Inuyasha move around on the bed to slide his pants on, it wasn't until she heard him get his shirt that she knew it was safe enough to let go of Seishirou so he could look over to his father.

"Good morning, Seishirou," Inuyasha greeted with a nod.

A pang still came when he wiggled his way out of her arms to go over and hug his father's legs but it went away just as fast as it came when she saw the shock that still appeared on Inuyasha's face each time Seishirou did that. He wasn't use to it and was still fumbling through what a father should do, but he'd get a hang of it eventually, she was certain of it as he knelt down to hug Seishirou back.

"What do you like to be called best?" Inuyasha questioned as Seishirou pulled away to go back over to Kagome, "Sei or Seishirou?"

"Sei," he replied simply.

He nodded while his sunlit gaze moved to Kagome, "it'd be easier that way, I suppose. Everyone does call me Seishirou, but you and…" still couldn't bring himself to say her name, it just wasn't right. "So if he went by Sei, it would be simpler."

"Alright," she replied with a petit grin, she had always preferred that, too. "Where to—?"

"Is dad your husband now?" Seishirou interrupted as he glanced between the two. That blatantly stumped them both, their eyes slowly moved from their son to each other.

"Er," Inuyasha began as he straightened his shirt, "I'd have to… ask my father before that happened."

"Why?" Kagome inquired with a raised brow. She'd like to marry Inuyasha, she'd _love_ to be able to call him her husband, but he didn't need to marry her. If they just stayed together she'd be happy.

"It's a custom; he's the closest thing I have to a creator so I have to get his permission before I can marry anyone."

"I have to admit… I was surprised to hear that you actually marry, I always thought—"

"You humans always paint us as monsters," he spat back, "come on, Sei, I'll get you some breakfast while your mother gets ready. We'll leave soon, by night we should be to Kyumai."

He didn't need to say anything more; Sei quickly sprinted over to grab his father's hand and head out the room and down the stairs.

"I don't think you're a monster," she whispered to herself with a sigh before she stood up.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Why do vampires always horde to castles and such?" Kagome questioned in her usual soft tone as she shifted Seishirou's weight in her arms, the little boy had fallen asleep as soon as the sun set.

"Because they're large, can fit an entire lair, and are built to protect against attacks," Inuyasha retorted stiffly as he sighed and swayed back and forth from foot to foot. He really did not want to go in there… he really did not want to see his father. He _really_ did not want to hear the lecture he was certain to get for fathering a child by mistake—not that his bastard father could talk, but he _would_ all the same.

His companion didn't know any of that, though, so his warped worry upon his face only meant one thing to her—he was ashamed to take her to meet his father… and perhaps even their child? Her eyelids fell some as she looked down to the ground. Of course she hadn't thought that everything would be happily ever after she gave up her former world to be with Inuyasha but… that didn't make it any easier.

"Let's go," Inuyasha grumbled before he took a deep breath and walked up the doors that were slowly opening for them. Whoever manned them had seen them coming and could tell at least one of them was a vampire and that was good enough.

"I need to see Taisho," he muttered as soon as two vampires came to meet them.

"Why?" One of them questioned as his eyes wondered over the maiden and child with him, a cocked brow and disapproval written across his face.

"I'm Seishirou, his…" he couldn't say it, he _hated_ to say it, but the two automatically figured it out as their eyes shot open. They hurried on their way to summon Taisho.

"Don't say anything," Inuyasha ordered as he glanced over to Kagome, "not even if he starts to talk to you."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, that affirmed her thoughts exactly. He didn't _really_ want to take her to meet his father. It was just what they had to do otherwise… would she ever meet him?

"Seishirou!" A boastful call caught both of their attention as they snapped their heads to the side to see the noble vampire walk their way, his long silver strands held high in a ponytail and his golden gaze that reflected that of his son flickered between the female and Inuyasha over and over again. "I was glad to hear you came to visit," he commented as he stopped in front of the two, his eyes remained on Kagome all the while.

"I wouldn't call it that," Inuyasha snickered, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to."

"Who are you?" Taisho ignored his son's rude retaliation for the maiden beside him.

"Don't talk to her," Inuyasha ordered as he lifted his arm in between the two, "I need to talk to you."

"Who's the child?" Taisho inquired; once again, his eyes were upon Kagome's face.

"Taisho," Inuyasha snapped, finally getting his father's stare to turn to him, "listen to me. I need… I need to talk to you."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Are you going to be an ass or—?"

"You shouldn't say such things in the presence of such a beautiful woman, Seishirou," his father countered with a warm smile as his met Kagome's hazels. "I'm sorry for my son's—"

"I'm leaving!" Inuyasha growled as he turned around, "come on, Kagome!"

"Ah, Kagome, is it?" Taisho bowed his head to her, "let me properly introduce myself, I'm Taisho, Seishirou's father. And who might this be?" He nodded towards the sleeping boy in hand.

Her head switched back and forth from looking over to the stomping off Inuyasha and Taisho, what was she to do? It would be so rude to just walk away… and he was her son's grandfather… but Inuyasha said not to talk to him.

"Seishirou, return," Taisho ordered as he folded his arms, "let's take this somewhere private if you wish to have a proper conversation. Of course, we should also let Kagome-san and the child rest in my room while we are doing such; it is not a good idea to leave her out in the open with such an alluring aroma."

"Fine," Inuyasha grunted as he spun around, his hands clenched ever so tightly, "if you say so. Can we go, though? I want to get this over with."

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Your son?" Taisho mused as he rested his hand upon his chin, "you fathered a child and are only now finding out about that…?"

"Are you really one to talk?" Inuyasha snarled, not once during his entire explanation had he stopped pacing around the room. It was just too hard for him to stay still around _him_.

"I am not," he honestly replied. He watched as his son stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him with the most peculiar look upon his face. "I made a mistake… with your mother. I did not want to leave Izayoi—"

"Don't," Inuyasha demanded firmly.

"Let me," he retorted in a whisper. He was aware how his son hated to hear him say his mother's name, he was aware that even after centuries his child refused to forgive him for his mistakes, he was aware he failed in his fatherly duties and somehow… he felt that it was best to leave him, to let him do as he please. Why try to change his stubborn son's mind when he would never hear him out?

Then he heard he converted a mortal and hope returned to him, he heard the woman was beautiful, perhaps his son would find someone to bring him joy? At first it seemed just the opposite was occurring, the two were at odds with each other at all times, but then he found a way—behind his son's back, of course—to talk to his creation. The next day she forgave her creator and they rekindled whatever romance they once had. Still, his son hated him so he… used Kikyou to keep tabs on him.

She was kind, she was caring, and she loved Inuyasha with all her heart though it confused her. She was always with him, so he sent letters to her and she sent many in return to tell him what was going on in his son's life. The life he was not allowed to play a part on. If not for Kikyou, he would not know what he would do…

"I love your mother, even now; she was the most enchanting woman I have ever met. Her scent was… breathtaking, I miss her everyday but she constantly denied me. She did not want to become a vampire and after her last 'no' I decided to move on. Neither of us knew of you when we parted ways… she had no way of getting in contact with me and I had no reason to return to her. It is my biggest regret never returning… it was only by chance that I caught word that she was ill, the nobleman's daughter. I tried to deny my worry, I tried to stay away, I heard she married, I heard she had a child… I did not know that you were mine."

"Stop," Inuyasha murmured. He knew, he knew… that his mother did the exact same thing that Kagome did. She married another when she discovered she was pregnant with him and he was raised as another man's child. A man he hated, a man that hated him back.

"No, let me finish. I couldn't help, I had to return but I was too late… she passed. If I had shown up just _one_ night before just _one_ I would have been able to convert her… to save her. She'd be here," he whispered as his golden gaze moved to the floor. "Then I saw you, I saw the color of your eyes… I knew you were mine."

"Yet you left me there," Inuyasha snickered bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I did not know what I would do with you. It would still be at least a decade until you converted, I did not know what to do with a human. I could not have taken proper care of you… I came and checked on you frequently."

"I _hated_ it there," he growled. He was constantly teased for his odd features, his light hair, his golden gaze, and he heard nothing but insults about his mother. All said she was unfaithful, that she had tricked his so called father into marriage while she was pregnant with another's child. It was true but… he hated to hear it all the same.

"I know."

"I had no fucking idea what was going on when that night came…"

"I should have been there," he admitted as he weakly raised his gaze to meet Inuyasha's. The night his son converted, it had to be a painfully frightening for him. "I arrived shortly therefore after, I took you with me—"

"That makes up for nothing," he snickered.

He sighed heavily, "you will make your son's presence known to the council?"

"Yes, it's for the best."

"I agree," he nodded, "and the woman? What of her? Do you love her or was it a one-night mistake?"

"She's mine," he muttered, "I'll marry her and we'll raise Sei together."

"That sounds like a good plan but do you _love_ her?"

"I do, she's… precious to me, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"May I meet her? I assume it was by your doing that she said nothing to me earlier."

He was reluctant to look over to his father, "fine. Don't bother her or anything…"

"I will not, and your son?"

He pressed his lips tightly as he bent his brows, "I'll… I'll need your help with him, I'm… I'm sure."

"I'd be more than happy to give it," his father replied with a smile.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Is he still asleep?" Inuyasha questioned as he silently slid into the elaborate room fit for a king.

"Yes," Kagome replied in a whisper as she stroked a few fair strands off of Seishirou's face, "how did it go?"

"Decent," he muttered as he gradually strolled over to kneel down before her and place his hands upon her knees. "I'm not fond of my father… I don't really like the idea of letting him know you or Sei. As far as I'm concerned, you are too good for the likes of him," he muttered as he rested his head in her lap.

Her hazels widened at that, so all this time…? While she anxiously waited for him to come back to her, thinking all the while that he was ashamed of her she was wrong? It was the other way around? A smile laced her lips as she moved her hands to fiddle with his strands. "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"I do," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her legs, "Kagome…" it took effort but he managed to pull himself away enough that he could look up to her warm expression, "marry me?"

As if she had to think about it, "of course." Her lips curled higher as she cupped his face, "of course!"

"Good," he grinned as he freed her hands from his face to wrap them in his own, "is Sei a sound sleeper?"

"We can't do anything in here," Kagome whispered.

"That's not what I was thinking," he chuckled, "my father wants to meet you and Sei. I won't let him in if it'll wake Sei."

"It'll be fine," she assured with a nod and unenthusiastically he sighed and let go of her and to go to the door. In but a moment he returned with Taisho, the family resemblance was striking. It was almost as if he was purely Taisho's span.

"Kagome-san," Taisho nodded before he walked over to the woman, "it's a pleasure to hear that my son's finally given his heart away so fully."

"Shut up," Inuyasha grumbled but was ultimately ignored.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," she replied as she stood up and bowed her head, "this is Seishirou."

"My grandson," he mumbled to himself as he knelt down beside the bed. "It's an odd concept, who would have thought that a vampire could have a grandson? A son happens once in a blue moon but… He looks just as Seishirou did at his age."

"Truly?" Kagome whispered, "expect for the hair, right?"

"No, when he was mortal he had the same shade of blonde," he glanced up to the awe-struck woman and smiled all the more, "it wasn't until he was converted that it changed."

"So the same will most likely happen for Seishirou?"

Somehow… it seemed right to allow the two to talk freely, for her to smile and laugh at what his father was saying, for him to watch Sei with such calm awe, for them to get along as well as they appeared to. Perhaps, everything will turn out fine in the end after all.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"I like him," Kagome chimed as she rested her head against him, "he's charming."

"Yeah," he muttered, he just had to inhale once more to let her scent sooth him. His father was fine, he didn't do anything wrong, he didn't say much to embarrass him but… that did not mean two long centuries of resentment were gone, just etching away bit by bit.

"Seishirou will like him, I just know it," she kept up with a warm smile as she closed her eyes.

"Probably," he murmured while his arms tightened around her. They didn't want to disturb Seishirou so they sat down on the floor across the room, his back to the wall and hers to his chest so they both could keep an eye on the boy that he barely stirred while his grandfather and mother chatted away right beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," surprisingly, he had been sure that something would go terribly wrong but nothing had… his father was more understanding than he had thought and far more willing to help and shell out advice.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I was thinking," he murmured, "we could go just north of here, no more than two days journey. There is a mountain valley, very much like Junsei. We could get a cottage there and raise Sei in it."

"I think that sounds brilliant," she smiled, "I loved that cottage in Junsei."

"So did I," he whispered right into her ear and relished in the way it sent shivers down her spine.

"As long as we are talking about the future," she bit her bottom lip before she pulled away so she could look him in the eyes, "I was thinking… once Sei converts… will you convert me?"

The way his eyes shot open and expanded was to be expected, she knew that would happen. The slayer that had refused over and over again, the woman that he said she'd rather die… now requested such a fate? "Really…?"

"I love you," she hummed prior to their lips meeting, "what could possibly be wrong about it? It would allow us to be together forever, all three of us, I wouldn't want it any other way."

A smile slowly took form as he lifted his hands to cup her face, "are you sure you want to wait that long…? I could preserve your beauty sooner."

"You wouldn't love me as an old woman?" She teased.

"I would," he assured as he pulled her back to him, "I was just thinking of your vanity."

"What vanity?"

"Whatever you say," he couldn't help but grin all the more as he pulled her up just enough to snag another kiss. "Let's live happily ever after, alright?"

She only laughed lightly again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I very much like the sounds of that."

"Mom…" caught both of their attention before they could reunite their lips. They heard a thud and turned to look as Seishirou crawled off the bed and wearily walked over to them.

"Come here, sweetie," Kagome whispered as she opened her arms for him to walk right into, as soon as he did she hugged him tightly as Inuyasha pulled her back into his lap and kissed the nape of her neck.

For once, it might all just be… fine.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you continue to enjoy B&B. In all honesty my passion for this story has shifted over to Rapture's Remorse... but I still give this story all my effort while I'm writing it.

If you have not already please go to my profile and vote on the title you like best. Pretty please? And thank you to all that have.


	14. Fin

**{.x.o.} | B**_eauty_** & t**he** B**_lood_** | {.o.x.}  
****{x| C**_hapter _14: **F**_in_ **|x}**

"Kikyou-sama!" A carefree shout caught said woman's attention as she turned around to look at the boy that was running up to her, it seemed like only yesterday that he was just at her waist now he was taller than her. His eyes reflect the sun just as much as his father's, his smile shined as much as his mother's, and his short silver strands were the same as his grandfather's mane. He was quite the handsome young man, many thought so. He had numerous women following him, trying their utmost to catch his oblivious attention.

"Aw, Sei-kun, I had no idea you were here, how are you?" She questioned with her usual smile as he stopped before her.

"I just arrived last night," he explained, "I wanted to see you."

"Does that mean you heard the news?" She asked with the sweetest joy.

"What news?" He retorted as his smile faded right away.

"How Suikotsu and I are to marry. I would love it if you'd attend, your parents will be there. Actually, they should be arriving shortly."

"What?" he whined as his shoulders dropped, "you… are getting married to him… _why_?"

"I love him," she replied simply, her smile never faltering, "we've been off and on for ages and steady since you were ten. Will you come to the wedding, Sei-kun?"

"Maybe you should just call me 'Sei' now? I mean… add 'kun' makes me sound like such a little kid."

"You are a child to me, Sei-kun," she laughed ever so lightly as she patted his shoulder, "you will come, won't you?"

The pout that had formed on his lips only deepened, "I guess… are you sure you wanna get married to that guy? You could do better."

"You like Suikotsu, since when has that changed?"

"I didn't say I don't like him, he's nice, you can just do better," he kept up as he folded his arms.

"Oh, I can, can I?" She did so love little Sei, he always meant well and now was no exception, he just thought too highly of her sometimes. "Who would be better for me than Suikotsu?"

He automatically pointed to himself with a grin only to spark a seemingly endless fit of laughter from her.

"Oh, Sei-kun!" She sighed once she regain herself, "you and your antics. That's why I adore you so."

"But—"

"The wedding will be in a week, I know I'll see you there," she smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. Somehow, she didn't notice how he went all wanton from the small gesture.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"_Sei_," a pretty, wavy, ebony haired girl pouted as she lingered over the boy, "come on, Sei, please?"

"Ayumi," Seishirou retorted as he tried to push her off again, "get off of me already!" Why is it that each girl that he came across tried to jump his bones?

"Why!?" She shouted back as she knelt around his lap, giving him space to finally sit up, "you are in such a foul mood!"

"I just don't like you! I'm sick of you trying to get into my pants! You, Eri, Yuka! I'm sick of it!"

"You asshole!" She shrieked as she slammed her open hand across his cheek before jumping off the bed and out of the guest room he was staying in.

"Ouch," he muttered. He had only converted three years ago and wasn't used to the change but he was thankful he wasn't human at that moment, or else that slap would have hurt as bad as hell fire, for certain. He just huffed out a sigh and flopped back down on the bed with his face down.

He just didn't feel… right, all his life. His parents were fabulous to him all the while; they loved him and did anything they thought was best for him. He loved growing up in their quaint cottage on the hillside just half a day walk down to the human village. At no time did they lie to him, he knew as soon as he was old enough to comprehend the situation what he was and what would become of him. He wasn't all human, even though at the time he was, and didn't really fit in with his human friends. Now he wasn't all vampire, though he was, and didn't feel he fit in with his vampire comrades. He was an 'elite' because the sun would never bother him and he could go longer than anyone else without blood. The bloodlust that came to all after conversion did not actually happen to him; he just switched from eating food to drinking blood. It was a very odd switch but not a difficult one.

And since he was an elite, and a handsome _boy_ everyone said, his fellow female vampires flocked to him. How bothersome… he had never been too interested in that type of relationship. Not with anyone but…

"Sei?" He heard after his door was opened and shut, "sweetie?"

"Mom," he muttered against his pillow.

"Honey, is everything alright?" he could feel her sit down upon the edge of his bed. Good old mom, always showing up right when he started to feel particularly shitty.

"Fine," he grumbled

"Don't lie to me, Seishirou," she demanded in the tone only a mother could.

"No, really, mom, everything's fine," he assured as he propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at her. His dearest mom, it was so odd that she barely looked ten years his senior. She only had very minute wrinkles and they only ever stood out when she had her face clenched in a snarl when she fought with her husband or when she was trying her best to scold him, otherwise, she was as pretty as ever.

Now, his mother did not have it as easy as he did when she decided it was time to be converted. She experienced the same agony as him during the day long transformation but she struggled with the bloodlust part. Inuyasha helped her gravely; it was only a year long ordeal because of his aid.

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Do you know Ayumi?"

"Oh, yes, very well," she said with the sweetest smile.

"She keeps trying to get into my pants, it's so bothersome," he couldn't help but break out into a chuckle at the wide-eyed look that appeared on Kagome's face at that. "You gonna live, mom?"

"Y… yes," she stuttered as she patted some wrinkles out of her dress, trying her best to put her thoughts back into order, "um, do you like Ayumi?"

"Nope."

"Do you like anyone right now?"

His dear meddling mother, he just smiled as he lied back down, "don't worry about it mom."

"If you say so," he'd probably prefer to talk about such matters with his father or grandpa so she nodded and allowed the subject to alter, "are you eager to go to Kikyou's wedding? I'm so happy that her and Suikotsu are finally marrying. Tomorrow—"

Sei only groaned at that and dug his head into his pillow once more.

"What's wrong?"

"Go away," he grumbled.

"Honey…?"

"I'm tired; I want to go to sleep. Goodnight."

"If you say so…" she whispered with her own little sigh before she got up, "I will see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow night… ugh.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Sei," he cringed and stopped his aimlessly journey through the endless corridors. "Sei?"

"Yeah," he grumbled as he stiffly turned around to see his father coming his way.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

Inuyasha cocked a brow at that, "what?"

"I don't know," he muttered back, "so? What do you want? Mom said something, didn't she?"

"She was curious why you were acting strange yesterday, yes," Inuyasha confessed, "so, why were you?"

"Why must there be a reason? Maybe I'm just sick of being babied by everyone, ever think about that, eh? It's always Sei-_kun_ this and Sei -_kun_ that. I'm not little anymore; I can take care of myself."

"No one's saying otherwise," Inuyasha assured slowly.

"Fine," he scoffed, "then leave me alone."

"Wait, aren't you going to come with me?"

"Where to?" He bickered with furrowed brows.

"Suikotsu and Kikyou's—"

"Is that now?" he groaned.

"Yes."

He frowned bitterly at that but nodded all the same. If he had to endure it… then he had to endure it.

—{.**x**.o.**x**.}—

"Everyone gets to live happily ever after, yay!" Sei mocked bitterly as he kicked a few rocks around upon the ground. Suikotsu and Kikyou could be happy, Kagome and Inuyasha could be happy, what about him? He didn't want to have to be around their happy-dappy lovey-dovey lives. He'd thought about going west a few times, to break out on his own, but each time he mentioned the idea it was shot down. The slayers were still a big threat over there, unlike on their continent.

He could go as south as the land allowed or as north and he'd never break away from his family's influence. His grandfather's power was grand, if anyone ever found out that he was Seishirou the second, grandchild of the great Taisho, he was treated like royalty. He _hated_ that. He didn't want to be treated like that… he wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted to be _Seishirou_, and what was worse was living in his parent's shadows. His father was known all over the land just like his grandfather and his mother was widely liked; many called her beautiful still—which always made him want to gag. Sure, his mom was pretty but he hated to hear people gloat about it.

Didn't they see how much he yearned for independence? Yes, he was grateful for all his parents did but he was an adult! He didn't always want to be treated like a child. His parents would never treat him as otherwise; after all, they were his _parents_. Kikyou never would either…

"Fuck me sideways," he muttered to himself as he kicked about more dirt. It was day, the only time he ever felt he could truly be alone. Only a hand full of people had shards from the shikon, his mother was now one of those select few, but he was sure his parents were asleep. They wouldn't bother him, particularly since he had wondered outside of the lair to the edge of the clearing right where the looming forest began.

"Now why would you want to do that?" a charming chime caught his attention right away.

He jumped about all the way to see a striking female sitting on one of the lower branches of a tree, her head tilted to the side so her luscious livid locks could cascaded upon the opposite side.

"Hm?" She inquired as her lips curled up into more of a smile before she leaped off the branch to land just a mere meter away from him, her dress flowing elegantly all the while.

Not a vampire, she was _not_ a vampire, he knew that right away but that didn't stop his awe-struck expression from taking over as she walked forward, her crystal blue eyes locked upon his, "huh, what?"

"You said 'fuck me sideways'," she whispered in a hum while she leaned forward, she was well within arm's reach.

_Please do_, his mind told him to say but he couldn't really form those words, not with confidence. Not a human, he was just as sure of that. So… not a human, not a vampire… not a werewolf, "what are you?"

She giggled ever so slightly as she took her final step, just a breath away from him, "have you heard of a nymph?"

"Is that what you are?" he awed as his eyes moved about to examine her once more. A nymph, the ever elusive and immortal creatures who were said to be the product of a child between gods and humans, they were supposed to be hard to find. His father, a vampire more than two hundred years old, had never chanced upon one. His grandfather reminisced to him when he was a child about the one occasion when he met a nymph. Apparently, they had the finest blood.

Of course, that meant they tried their best to avoid vampires who would do anything and everything to suck them dry.

"Yes," she whispered, "can't you tell from my scent? Isn't it _alluring_ to you?"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

She giggled once more, "are you always this absent-minded?"

"You know what, Miss Nymph? Shouldn't you be anywhere but here?" he bickered as he folded his arms and leaned away from her, "if someone else catches you—"

"All the vampires in your lair will go crazy to find me," she teased, "I have to admit, I enjoy the run."

"You suicidal?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "I've never been caught."

"So you are looking for me to chase, then?"

"Do you want to chase me?" She coaxed before she leaned completely forward to press her lips to his, just for the briefest of moments before she spun around and skipped off to the forest, "what's your name?" She inquired as she twirled around and grasped the closest tree to hide midway behind, ever so playfully.

That was a very good question, for a moment he forgot… oh, right, "Sei."

"Sei?" she repeated, "Sei as in spirit? Or Sei as in _sex_?"

His eyes almost bulged out of his head at that. "My name is Chou, as in _butterfly_, so come catch me, Sei," she requested with the grandest of grins as she twisted around and began to run through the forest.

He gave her a head start, it was the least he could do, she hadn't any idea how fast he was. A smile laced his lips as he rushed off in pursuit, better yet; he had a finer nose than even that of his father.

He'd catch her, just wait and see.

_~Fin~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading Beauty & the Blood, I hope you enjoyed and please continue to review even though it's all said and done, it's still always great to get them :)**

_Thank you to all that have reviewed and everyone that has gone to take the poll on my profile to help me with the title of the next long-term story I'll work on. If you haven't already, the poll's still open and I'd still be grateful, thank you!_

Putting all that aside, I was very pleased to see how many people wanted to make sure that I gave Kikyou her happy ending thus I did. It just occurred to me along the way that it'd be cute and amusing if little Sei formed a crush on her along the way so I had to do that. Again, thank you everyone!


End file.
